Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Dans les affaires de Sirius, Harry retrouve un vieux livre écrit par les Maraudeurs à leur époque et intitulé ‘Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus’. Quel usage pourra bien en faire son élève… ? Slash SSHP.
1. Au fond de la vieille malle

**COMMENT RENDRE CINGLE SNIVELLUS**

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

**Résum****:** Dans les affaires de Sirius, Harry retrouve un vieux livre écrit par les Maraudeurs à leur époque et intitulé 'Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus'. Quel usage pourra bien en faire son élève… ? Slash SSHP.

**Warning**** : **Comme indiqué dans le résumé, cette fic est un slash donc une histoire homosexuelle entre deux hommes (et quels hommes…) de rating R pour bave intempestive, fonte instantanée des barres chocolatées et noyade des claviers. Si vous n'avez pas envie de saliver sur une fic de ce genre, passez votre chemin… votre pc vous en remerciera probablement ainsi que votre porte monnaie… par contre, les lecteurs avisés et bavouillants déjà sont des plus chaleureusement invités à rester, munis d'une bâche et d'un ventilateur. Lol.

**Rappel**** : **Snivellus (Snivelly) : Servilus en Français, traduction que j'exècre et qui est le surnom qu'avaient donné les Maraudeurs à Severus Snape.

_Les Maraudeurs : _

Prongs = Cornedrue ou James Potter.

Padfoot = Patmol ou Sirius Black.

Moony = Lunard ou Remus Lupin.

Wormtail = Queudver ou l'espèce de… bip… de Peter Pettigrew.

**A/N**** : **Je sais que j'ai d'autres fics en cours mais j'ai pas pu résister. Je sais aussi que ce thème a déjà été abordé mais j'avais envie d'écrire une fic à ma sauce sur ce thème et je sais aussi que vous serez indulgent pour la vitesse peut-être irrégulière de mes updates étant donné que je n'ai que 10 doigts, que j'écris des slashs chauds donc bave davantage que Beethoven dans les films devant une plâtrée de croquettes et du coup, doit racheter souvent des ordis parce que moi, c'est pas un clavier tout seul, c'est un portable. En tout cas, vous savez que je ferai à chaque fois tout mon possible pour me dépêcher et je vous fais de gros bisous à tous.

**A/N 2**** : Je dédie cette fiction à Arcadiane.** (Je sais que ce n'était pas cette histoire que je devais te dédier Clairette mais je suis très inspirée pour celle-là et moins pour l'autre alors voilà. Gros poutouxes ma belle.)

.

**Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus**

**Chapitre 1 : Au fond de la vieille malle**

_Londres, 12 place Grimmauld_

Les rues du quartier étaient calmes en ce chaud mois d'août et n'étaient généralement troublées que par des touristes perdus. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent qui venait rafraîchir l'air saturé de chaleur et le soleil tapait tout le jour sans discontinuité. La canicule perdurait la nuit mais n'était pas aussi intolérable qu'en journée.

Tous les êtres vivants n'attendaient donc plus qu'une chose : un bon orage !

Accroupi sur le sol poussiéreux du grenier de l'ancienne et noble maison des Black dont il avait hérité à la mort de son parrain, Harry étouffait. La petite pièce était une vraie fournaise et il avait hâte de la quitter. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait rester. Il cherchait en vain quelque chose depuis plusieurs jours déjà ou plutôt plusieurs soirs. Il ne venait ici que lorsque le soleil commençait à tirer sa révérence mais pas jusqu'à y accueillir l'obscurité de la nuit. Il y faisait alors plus frais mais toujours à la limite du supportable.

Le jeune homme soupira et se passa une main sur son front trempé. Ses cheveux y étaient collés par la sueur et il sentait des gouttes salées glisser sur sa peau pour tenter de la refroidir.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas daigné se vêtir d'un tee-shirt et ne portait seulement qu'un short en coton léger qui buvait avidement sa transpiration. Harry détestait cela. Il détestait cette moiteur qui lui collait constamment à la peau et la chaleur qui ne voulait pas céder la place à la moindre fraîcheur.

Où étaient-ils bon sang ?

Il se passa une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux humides pour en repousser les mèches dégoulinantes de ses yeux.

Lorsque la maison avait été adjugée sienne l'année passée, le jeune homme était encore tellement marqué par la mort de son précédent propriétaire qu'il n'en avait absolument pas fait la découverte. Ensuite, il était reparti à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année scolaire qui avait été conclue par la disparition définitive de Voldemort.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois en avisant le soleil déclinant. Il avait encore cherché pendant toute la soirée et n'avait pas trouvé ces fichus albums. Il savait pourtant qu'il y en avait. Remus lui avait parlé des innombrables photos que chacun avait pris de tout et de tout le monde et dont Sirius avait hérité à la mort des Potter. Sirius qui en avait déjà lui aussi eu un bon stock.

_« J'en ai moi aussi »_ lui avait dit le lycanthrope. _« Mais certainement moins que Sirius. Il a dû les entreposer dans le grenier. Je t'aiderai à retrouver tous ces albums lorsque je reviendrai de France. En tout cas, ne t'aventure pas là-haut tout seul. C'est un vrai labyrinthe. Immense et poussiéreux. Par contre, je crois qu'il a été vidé de toutes créatures nuisibles donc pour cela, tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis. »_

Cela faisait deux semaines que Remus était parti et cela faisait deux semaines que Harry cherchait les précieux albums. Il n'avait pas pu attendre et avait entrepris de fouiller par lui-même. Mais en vain. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé se résumait à des meubles anciens, des malles pleines de vêtements d'enfants ou d'adultes, pour la plupart, jamais portés, des livres et grimoires diverses, des potions également ou ingrédients que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas. Il avait préféré ne pas y toucher. Après tout, la famille Black n'était pas étrangère à la magie noire.

« Lumos » balbutia Harry.

Le bout de sa baguette s'éclaira et il le dirigea vers un coin du grenier qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré.

« Encore cinq minutes et je redescends » se dit-il en s'approchant d'une vieille bibliothèque, lourde d'ouvrages parlant de thèmes éclectiques.

Les araignées avaient élu domicile dans ce grenier et Harry était perpétuellement obligé d'en arracher les toiles. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'avança davantage dans le renfoncement de la pièce.

« Oh oui Ron » se dit-il à haute voix. « Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux jamais m'accompagner. »

La famille Weasley, quasiment au complet, avait élu domicile chez Harry pour l'été. La maison était toujours placée sous le gardiennage magique dont Dumbledore était le responsable.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était certes plus de ce monde, cependant, les mangemorts n'avaient pas encore été tous capturés et certains d'entre eux voulaient férocement venger leur ancien maître.

L'Ordre du Phénix n'était donc pas encore dissout et les Aurors et autres espions maintenaient toujours leurs activités.

Harry repoussa un drapé de velours sombre et découvrit une large malle métallique cachée dessous. Contrairement à certaines autres, il n'eût pas à en forcer l'ouverture et, d'un geste rapide, souleva le couvercle arrondi et étrangement sculpté.

« Ah ! » fit Harry. « Enfin ! » ajouta-t-il en découvrant les albums qu'il cherchait.

Il en feuilleta plusieurs brièvement et en mit d'autres directement dans un grand sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui en prévision. Après avoir tout rangé dans le sac extensible, il referma la malle et d'une formule magique, le fit s'élever et s'envoler à sa suite.

Il soupira de soulagement et de bonheur en regagnant les pièces basses de la maison où il faisait plus frais.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry avait feuilleté les albums pendant toute la soirée de la veille et n'avait également fait que cela depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin-là. A présent, il était plus de 19H et il savait que Madame Weasley n'allait pas tarder à lui dire de venir à table.

Il fermait le dernier album lorsque son regard s'accrocha sur un autre livre à la couverture souple rouge et or qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là et qui dépassait légèrement du grand sac.

« Tiens ! C'est bizarre, je n'avais pris que les albums. Pas les livres ! J'en suis sûr » dit Harry en ramassant l'ouvrage. « Il a dû se glisser dans l'un d'entre eux ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et tourna le livre qui ressemblait à un gros carnet écarlate, strié de filaments dorés et ne remarqua aucun titre ni aucune autre calligraphie. Intrigué, il ouvrit la première page et la trouva vierge. Il tourna la seconde et découvrit quelques mots écrits avec soin :

**_« Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus »_**

_Ecrit par__ : Les Maraudeurs._****

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds et ses pupilles se fixèrent sur le mot 'Snivellus'. Il savait exactement de qui il s'agissait et il savait parfaitement pourquoi son cœur battait à présent à un rythme fou. La respiration légèrement haletante, il tourna une autre page qu'il trouva vierge puis une autre qu'il lu avec avidité.

**_Nom : _**_Severus Sebastian Snape dit 'Snivellus'._

**_Age :_**_ 16 ans._

**_Parenté :_**_ Indéfinie mais certainement hybride de je ne sais trop quels animaux féroces._

**_Maison :_**_ Serpentard._

**_Qualités :_**_ Adhère parfaitement à toutes les parois et mémorise très bien tout ce qui l'intéresse._

**_Défauts :_**_ Il y en a trop pour les énumérer toutes donc on va dire l'ensemble : Snivellus._

**_Caractéristiques physiques :_**_ Cheveux gras, teint pâle et cireux, cheveux gras, nez crochu et cheveux gras. (Commentaire de Prongs : Beurk !)_

**_Caractéristiques morales :_**_ N'a pas de moral._

**_Caractéristiques mentales :_**_ Bien que doué d'une certaine intelligence, il ne s'en sert qu'à essayer d'humilier ou de faire renvoyer les autres. Rapporteur de première. Ne pense qu'à suivre les règlements et ne sait pas s'amuser._

**_Caractéristiques sexuelles :_**_ « Blerk, qu'est-ce qui te prend Pady de mettre ça ? »_

_« Ecris pas tes commentaires là-dessus Prongs bon sang ! »_

_« Bah, tu le fais bien toi ! »_

_« Oui mais moi, c'est pas pareil ! C'est moi qui la rédige cette fichue bio ! »_

_« Ouais mais mettre 'sexuelles' dans la même page que 'Snape', faut le faire ! C'est dégueu ! »_

_« Arrête Prongs, ça peut être drôle, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Moony ? »_

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de rédiger quelque chose comme ceci et la vie sexuelle de Snape ne nous regarde en rien. »_

_« Merci Moony ! C'était… bah… C'était Moony ! Quelque chose à ajouter Prongs ? »_

_« Oui Pady, merci de me donner la parole. Moi, je dis que c'est dégeeeeuuuuuu !!! Beuuuurk ! »_

_« Merci Prongs, on ne se doutait pas de tes pensées. »_

_« Oui, je sais. »_

_Donc, **Caractéristiques sexuelles :** Gay (et ça, on est sûr à 100% l'ayant entendu le dire sous véritasérum)._

Harry arrêta brusquement sa lecture et faillit hurler de joie. Il crispa son poing et le porta à sa bouche pour étouffer sa crise de jovialité. Pour compenser, il se releva à la hâte et essaya de sautiller discrètement sur le tapis de sa chambre.

Au dessous de la pièce, Madame Weasley qui finissait la préparation du dîner leva les yeux en direction du plafond et fronça les sourcils.

« Ron, tu peux aller voir si tout va bien dans la chambre de Harry. On dirait qu'il s'est cogné ou qu'il est tomb »

« Oui, mman ! » dit le rouquin en grimpant les escaliers.

Toc, toc, toc…

« Harry ? »

L'interpellé se figea soudainement en entendant la voix de son ami résonner derrière la porte et il plongea de nouveau sur son lit pour cacher promptement le petit livre compromettant. Il n'eût le temps que de relever la tête tandis qu'une tête rousse émergeait de la porte entrouverte.

« Oui ? » demanda le brun en essayant de prendre un air naturel.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Ron en le regardant bizarrement.

« Euh… oui, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on entendait de drôles de bruits en dessous et maman pensait que tu étais peut-être tombé ou que tu t'étais cogné mais ils étaient plutôt répétitifs les bruits alors à moins que tu sois ivre… enfin… »

« Bah non, tu le vois bien et je vais bien. »

« Oui » répondit le jeune rouquin en faisant un signe de la main. « Enfin, c'est pas grave… Il faut que je finisse ma lettre pour Hermione. On t'appellera quand le dîner sera prêt. »

« OK » répondit Harry tandis que son ami refermait la porte.

Dès qu'il entendit les pas de Ron retentirent dans les escaliers, il ressortit le livre et retourna à la page qu'il avait laissé.

_Gay… _

Ce mot, il s'en régala les yeux avant de lire la dernière ligne écrite par Sirius.

**_Ennemis : _**_Nous !_

Harry grogna et secoua la tête avant de tourner la page.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de son maître des potions au cours de l'année qui avait précédé et il s'était demandé à maintes reprises s'il trouverait un jour le courage de lui déclarer sa flamme. Il savait pertinemment que l'homme l'exécrait et il ne savait rien de son professeur. Son ignorance allait jusqu'à sa préférence sexuelle… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Si Sirius et son père avaient su que Harry allait un jour se servir de leur carnet à des fins tout autre que celles de l'ennuyer, ils ne l'auraient certainement jamais écrit.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit en avisant quelques titres de notes que les maraudeurs avaient prises.

'_Points forts et points faibles de Snivelly', 'Ce que Snivellus déteste', 'Ce que Snivellus aime', 'Ce qui fait baver Snivelly'… _

Harry s'arrêta à cette page.

'Comme énoncé dans sa bio, Snivelly est gay donc tout popotin mâle est susceptible d'émoustiller son intérêt. Au cour de nos recherches, nous avons vu qu'il était attiré par certaines caractéristiques physiques qui, lorsqu'on les connaît, peuvent être une arme redoutable dans notre bataille contre Snivellus. Et ce qui le fait littéralement baver sont les…'

Toc, toc, toc.

Harry grogna et fourra une nouvelle fois le livre sacré sous son oreiller juste à temps pour voir le visage de Madame Weasley lui dire que le dîner était prêt.

Le jeune homme fit semblant d'être content et sortit de la pièce en ayant qu'une hâte : y revenir.

_A suivre…_


	2. Premier essai

**COMMENT RENDRE CINGLE SNIVELLUS**

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

**Rappel**** : **Snivellus (Snivelly) : Servilus en Français, traduction que j'exècre et qui est le surnom qu'avaient donné les Maraudeurs à Severus Snape.

_Les Maraudeurs : _

Prongs = Cornedrue ou James Potter.

Padfoot = Patmol ou Sirius Black.

Moony = Lunard ou Remus Lupin.

Wormtail = Queudver ou l'espèce de… bip… de Peter Pettigrew.

**A/N**** : **Quand je parle de 'Grimmauld place', c'est l'ancienne maison des Black dont a hérité Harry. J'ai tellement l'habitude de voir cette adresse ainsi nommée à l'anglaise que je la nomme aussi ainsi. Ne vous en offusquez pas.

**Je dédie cette fiction à Arcadiane.**

.

.

Coucou. Je suis consternée de voir que vous pensez tous que je suis sadique ! Mais où avez-vous été pêché cette idée ? Comment ça de toutes mes fics ? Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! Attendez là, j'entends une émeute ?! Qui est le porte parole ? Atta, j'écoute ce que vous scandez « Coupe colonel ! » Ca y est, j'ai compris ! Tia, au coin ! Lol.

**Céline.s, Black-Alex, Onarluca, SweetDeath our YaoiMaster, Lisandra, Liam63, Sarah Levana, Kushuma, Sybel 26, Ginypompom, Nfertiti, White wolf, Mag, Yuki-San3, Shiefa Li, Kero, Love d'Harry, Deirdre Acaena, Gaelle Griffondor, Tolkiane, Astronema, Cachou, Miya, Darky, Maud.62, Souly, Calimera, Minerve, Alinemcb54, Nat666, Cococloud, Lilyep, Bellatrix Black Snape, Laika la Louve, Chazart, Kaori : **Merci pour vos reviews. Vous voyez, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre quand même, ze suis zentille. Lol. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et puis maintenant, vous pouvez tous ranger vos fouets et autres instruments de torture que je vois poindre dans vos mains, derrière vous, j'au updaté coumême, soyez aussi mignon avec moi, non ? Et avec un ros poutoux, ça passe ? Lol.

**Tiayel : **Tu m'as fait trop rire avec le caleçon à motif de chaudrons. Si je peux (et si j'y pense surtout), j'essayerais de te faire un clin d'œil là-dessus. Lol.

**Yume no kami : **J'ai un trou de mémoire là, je t'ai envoyé le premier chap ou pas ? Et merci pour tes encouragements )

**Angelinadelacour : **C'est trop mignon que tu te soucis pour moi. Bah, en fait, quand je n'ai que trois ou quatre fics, j'update moins que quand j'en ai six ou sept. Plus j'ai de fics en cours, plus j'écris, ça me stimule et pourtant, je n'aime pas en avoir trop. Pas compliquée la fille. Lol.

**Lola Reeds : **Et un bon point pour ma Lola. Il y a une de tes suggestions qui est la bonne )

**Crackos : **Moi aussi j'aime bien les maraudeurs (sauf certaines activités qu'on a pu voir dans le tome 5 qui ne m'ont pas plu d'eux). Je pense quand même qu'ils étaient bien et je ne comprends pas le rat dans les maraudeurs. Même s'il en faisait partie, pour moi, il n'y est pas réellement. Comme s'il n'était qu'un 'surplus' et d'ailleurs, je ne vais écrire que des choses sur lui pour le faire passer pour un c--. Ca va être marrant pour moi d'écrire ça. Lol.

**Orlina : **Tu as tenté 5 fois de m'envoyer ta review ?! Et ben ! Merci de ne pas avoir désespéré. Et merci de tes encouragements. Je suis contente que mon chap et mon warning t'aie plus. Lol.

**Cracmol : **J'ai été surprise par mes reviews pour cette fic. D'habitude, on me demande de me presser mais là, vous me dites tous de prendre mon temps et de prendre soin de moi. Il y a une conspiration ? Je vais mourir et je le sais pas ? Lol. Je plaisante. C'est très gentil de ta part de me dire ça, surtout que je n'en ai vraiment pas l'habitude et je trouve ça super mignon. J'espère que mon chapitre te plaira )

**Lululle : **Oh Merlin ! Tu m'as fait baver rien qu'à me parler des 'Dieux du stade' ! Bien sûr que je connais et je me maudis d'avoir louper l'émission mais en général, on a les photos sur le net. Une bonne âme me les filera bien. Lol.

**Snape Black Rose : **Tu as vu que j'ai updaté pour 'L'amant venu du pass'. Bon, le chap était moins long que ceux que j'écris en général mais il n'était pas le plus court non plus. Et je vais updater très vite aussi le chap suivant parce que je sais ce qu'il va contenir. En tout cas, pour cette fic, j'espère que tu aimeras son deuxième chap.

**Merawen : **Et vi, fanfic me revient cher en ordi et en eau (trop de bave. Lol). Je suis contente si ma fic ait pu t'inspirer en tout cas et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce second chap.

**Faren : **En fait pour la qualité de Sev : « Adhère à toutes les parois », c'est un jeu de mots. Ca peut autant vouloir dire qu'il peut se faire cogner contre les murs par les maraudeurs que de se fondre au mur pour espionner en vue de les faire renvoyer ou autre.

**WendyMalfoy : **C'est clair qu'il y a plus de slashs sur fanfics que de puces sur le dos d'un chien. Lol. Elle est pas belle la comparaison ! Mdr, laisse tomber, je suis folle. Avec moi, en plus, tu es sûr à 98% que ce sera un slash et chaud quand même… je ne sais pas si tu apprécieras certaines scènes…

**Lulu-Cyfair : **Voui ma belle, il faut se servir des instructions machiavéliques des plus âgés pour former les esprits pervers. Allez Riry, sois studieux ! Mais avec un Sev en appât, il va être très, très attentif et bon, bah, en découle ce qui en découle (je sais, je suis très philosophe quand je m'y mets. Lol).

**Aurélia : **Ze sais que tu as hâte de lire le prochain chapitre de Sorciers aux enchères mais z'écris selon mon inspiration et pour celle-ci, ze suis inspirée en ce moment alors z'en profite. J'ai d'abord Ce que veulent les hommes aussi à updater mais j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder, rassures-toi )

**Dega : **Et encore un bon point pour miss Dega. Tu devrais prendre la place de Trelawney ma belle, au moins tu arriverais à quelque chose de bien. Tu auras compris que ta suggestion avait une partie de bonne, tu verras laquelle dans ce chap )

**Manehou : **Ca, c'est la question à laquelle j'ai toujours du mal à répondre. Pour cette fic, je ne sais absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitres. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y aura dans le chapitre 3 pour le moment alors pour le reste… Lol. Vraiment, là, je ne peux pas te répondre )

**Arcadiane : **Ah ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ta fic pucinette ! Pour la longueur de la fic, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ne fera que 8 chapitres mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en fera 25 non plus mais tout est relatif. J'ai dû mal à répondre à ces questions à chaque fois. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir fait plaisir (lol) et je t'aime aussi )

**Alicia D : **Lol, les deux reviews juste au dessus de la tienne sont les réponses à ta question )

**MaliciaSlytherin : **Oui, je sais que tu es Lily )

**Noa Black : **Remus, je l'ai fait sérieux quand même parce que dans le souvenir de Sev, dans le tome 5, il ne participait pas à ce qui s'est passé avec Sev contre Sirius et James. Pour la carte du Maraudeur, je me suis toujours posée des questions sur comment elle reconnaissait son interlocuteur parce que certes, Moony insultait Snape mais James aussi et pourtant James est mort… mais bon, c'est magique ! Je pense que Remus serait plutôt contre l'idée d'un tel carnet mais qu'il n'aurait rien fait pour le faire cesser ou le détruire et peut-être qu'il aurait participer, parfois, aux délires verbaux lorsque ça ne serait pas trop méchant. C'est ainsi que je le vois )

**Je vous fais de très, très, très, très ros poutouxes.**

.

.

**Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus **

**Chapitre 2 : Premier essai**

« Encore un peu de mousse au chocolat Harry, chéri ? »

« Non merci Madame Weasley » répondit le jeune homme qui tapait du pied avec impatience sous la table.

La femme se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un léger sourire en le regardant d'un air engageant « N'oublie pas que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Molly. »

« Oui » dit promptement Harry en se tordant les mains. « J'avais oublié Mada- Molly… Bon, vous m'excuserez tout le monde mais je suis fatigué, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. »

« Déjà! » s'exclama Ron en écarquillant les yeux d'ébahissement. « Mais il n'est même pas 20H30 !!! »

« Oui je sais mais vraiment, mes yeux se ferment » mentit son ami en montrant ses paupières lourdes au rouquin.

« Mais on ne se couche jamais si tôt d'hab… »

« Laisse-le aller se coucher voyons Ron ! S'il dit qu'il est fatigué! Bonne nuit Harry mon chéri et fais de beaux rêves. »

Madame Weasley le serra brièvement dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

« Bonne nuit Mada- Molly » répondit Harry en se reculant et en adressant un signe de la main à son ami. « Bonne nuit Ron ! »

« 'Nuit ! » fit écho le rouquin en faisant une grimace dépitée tandis qu'il voyait son meilleur ami grimper les escaliers avec une vigueur enthousiaste pour quelqu'un d'exténué.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry verrouilla la porte et se précipita vers son lit sur lequel il plongea littéralement. Sa main glissa alors vivement sous son oreiller et il agrippa le carnet écarlate et doré qui s'y cachait.

« Ouais ! J'vais enfin savoir ! » jubila Harry en ouvrant le livre pour vite revenir à la page qu'il avait laissé et qui avait hanté ses pensées lubriques pendant tout le repas.

« Ah ! » s'exclama-t-il en trouvant la page.

Un sourire étira peu à peu ses lèvres en retrouvant le passage qu'il n'avait pas pu achever, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

_'Comme énoncé dans sa bio, Snivelly est gay donc tout popotin mâle est susceptible d'émoustiller son intérêt. Au cour de nos recherches, nous avons vu qu'il était attiré par certaines caractéristiques physiques qui, lorsqu'on les connaît, peuvent être une arme redoutable dans notre bataille contre Snivellus. Et ce qui le fait littéralement baver sont les…'_

Toc, toc, toc…

« Oh mais merde ! » grogna Harry à voix basse. « Je suis maudit ou quoi ?! »

Le jeune homme fût soulagé en voyant que le cognement n'avait pas eu lieu à la porte mais à la fenêtre. Il sauta du lit pour aller l'ouvrir et Hedwige entra. Un morceau de parchemin était accroché à sa patte qu'il délogea promptement. Avec une hâte fébrile, il déroula le papier et le lu.

« hin-hin-hin-ouais-hin-hin-OK ! »

Harry redressa la tête et remercia sa chouette avec précipitation. Il la vit s'en retourner pour aller chasser son dîner et il plongea à nouveau sur le lit en se jurant que rien ne viendrait plus déranger sa lecture.

Il reprit le livre et ses yeux recherchèrent fiévreusement le passage tant désiré.

_'Et ce qui le fait littéralement baver sont les torses dorés et musclés ainsi que les fessiers des joueurs de Quidditch.'_

« Les torses dorés ? » répéta Harry en relevant rapidement pour aller se jauger devant la glace murale. Il se mit de face puis se tourna sur les deux profils et fit la moue.

Bien qu'il fasse beau, Harry n'avait pas pu se balader sous le soleil d'une part parce qu'il faisait toujours trop chaud et d'autre part – et surtout – parce que certaines personnes voulaient toujours sa tête. Il soupira en notant avec désespoir que sa peau était aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

Il apprécia ensuite les contours de ses muscles naissants qu'il entretenait depuis seulement trois mois et qui ne lui paraissaient pas assez volumineux à présent. Son estomac n'était-il pas un peu trop saillant à par rapport à son thorax ? Il soupira encore.

« Et les fessiers des joueurs de Quidditch… » se remémora-t-il à haute voix en se tournant pour être dos au miroir. Il baissa son short et son boxer et détailla scrupuleusement son postérieur.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en notant les rondeurs musclées que ce sport lui avait donné. Il était vrai que de devoir tenir en équilibre sur un balai pendant un temps indéterminé et variable faisait fonctionner presque tous les muscles du corps et en particulier les fesses. Leur équilibre en dépendait.

« Mais il est peut-être un peu trop saillant justement ! Comment pourra-t-il me trouver attirant ? » se désola Harry en retournant, tête basse, sur son lit d'où il reprit sa lecture.

_'En somme, il est attiré par tout ce qu'il n'a pas. Il est pâle (cireux), maigrichon (et flasque me dit Prongs). D'ailleurs, en y repensant, je l'ai vu en train de mâter tous les culs des joueurs des quatre maisons confondues sauf celui de Prongs… On se demandera pourquoi… Hi hi hi._

_« Tu trouves ça drôle franchement Pady ?! Que je le vois un peu en train de reluquer mon cul ! Bleeerk ! Dégueu ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit Prongs ! Arrête d'écrire là-dessus ! C'est moi qui rédige et regarde tu fais des pâtés ! »_

_« Maieuh ! C'est ton encre qui est de mauvaise qualit ! Et puis, je peux mettre mes commentaires quand même ! C'est de mes fesses qu'on parle ! »_

_« Non c'est de Snivellus qu'on parle ! »_

_« Oui alors je préfèrerais qu'on ne mette pas mon cul en relation avec Snivelly ! »_

_« !!!???!!! »_

_« Arrête de faire ça Padfoot ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Ca '!!!???!!!', ça veut dire quoi tous ces points ! Y avait pas de jeu de mot dans ce que j'ai dit ! »_

_« Loin de moi cette idée Prongsinouchet ! Donc ce que je disais c'est qu'il aime les torses comme celui de Steven O'Neal… »_

_« Steven O'Neal ? Arrête ! Comment tu sais ça Pady ? »_

_« J'ai entendu Patsy Biman le dire dans les vestiaires des filles ! »_

_« !!!?? Je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu faisais dans le vestiaire des filles, je le sais déj ! Mais j'ai quand même le sermon à te faire ! »_

_« Toi ? Me sermonner ! Et bien on aura tout vu ! Tu te joues les Moony ! »_

_« Pas exactement mais je te fais quand même la remontrance d'usage ! Ne te rends jamais plus dans les vestiaires des filles sans moi ! »_

_« Pffff, tu parles d'un sermon ! Mais bon, revenons-en à Snivelly ! Il n'a pas l'air d'être insensible non plus au cheveux sombres mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils soient longs ou en bataille comme ceux de Prongs… »_

Harry gémit, les larmes aux yeux.

_« Ca y est ! Pourquoi je suis encore dans la conversation là? Alors une fois, c'est mon popotin et maintenant, c'est ma tignasse ! C'est bon l ! De toute façon, tant mieux si je ne suis pas son type parce que Beuuuurrrrrk ! »_

_« Merci Prongs. Donc ce que je disais c'est qu'il lui faut de l'ordre. N'est-ce pas Moony ? »_

_« Oui, et à vous aussi il faudrait de l'ordre non ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec ce carnet franchement ? »_

_« Plus on en sait sur l'ennemi et mieux on peut attaquer ! »_

_« Oui, Prongs a raison Moony. Si on en sait plus sur lui, on pourra le frapper là où ça fait mal. »_

_« Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter ça avant que… »_

_« J'ai préféré saisir le carnet à Moony… Il doit être dans sa phase pré pleine lune et c'est dans ces moments-là que ces humeurs varient le plus. D'ailleurs, ça serait Snivelly qui serait content en parlant de lune… »_

Harry soupira pour la dixième fois en deux minutes et se s'allongea complètement sur son lit. Pour ses cheveux, il ne pouvait rien y faire malheureusement… Il avait tout faux…

-------------------------------------------------

Toc, toc, toc.

« Entrez » haleta Harry en s'abaissant pour la cinquantième fois.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ron médusé.

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? »

« Des pompes ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour me muscler pardi ! »

« Pourquoi veux-tu te muscler ? Ou plutôt, pour qui ? » sourit le rouquin en venant s'asseoir sur le lit.

'Pour Snape' pensa Harry en se retenant de le dire.

« Pour moi ! » dit-il à la place.

« Ah ! » fit Ron avant de se relever. « Je venais te dire que le petit déjeuner est servi ! »

« OK merci. Je fais encore vingt pompes, je vais me laver et j'arrive. »

« Au fait » s'exclama Ron devant la porte. « Tu sais qu'il y a un meeting aujourd'hui. »

« Oui je sais. J'ai reçu un message de Remus hier soir. Il me disait qu'il était revenu et que l'Ordre se réunirait tard. Il m'a dit vers 22H00. »

« Ouais ! Donc j'irais me coucher tôt… ou plutôt, je monterai dans ma chambre tôt parce que je ne veux pas rencontrer Snape ! Tu feras quoi toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas » mentit Harry en s'abaissant une autre fois. « Je pense que je vais y assister. »

« Oh » fit le rouquin d'un ton déçu. « OK ! Enfin, si tu changes d'avis, dis-le moi et on fera une partie d'échecs ou autres. »

« OK » répondit Harry en se sentant un peu coupable de délaisser son ami et de lui mentir.

« A tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

-------------------------------------------------

Harry consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était 21H56. Il avait préparé du thé et des petits gâteaux pour le meeting. Il savait exactement combien de personnes allaient être présentes et il connaissait tous les goûts de chacun.

Pour Albus Dumbledore, c'était du thé au citron avec des gâteaux moelleux fourrés au… citron.

Pour Minerva McGonagall, c'était un thé nature avec un soupçon de lait et des langues de chat.

Pour Remus Lupin, c'était du thé au jasmin avec des spéculoos.

Pour Tonks, c'était du thé aux fruits rouges avec du pain d'épices.

Pour Severus Snape, c'était du thé vert à la menthe avec des gâteaux fourrés au chocolat noir ou recouvert de chocolat noir.

Harry avait disposé les assiettes de gâteaux en fonction des préférences de chacun et s'était servi un thé vert à la menthe qu'il agrémenterait probablement de douceurs chocolatées. Pour cela, il s'était placé à côté de la chaise de son maître des potions – place qui était généralement vide.

Il était 21H57 et Lupin fit son apparition, suivi de près par McGonagall.

« Bonsoir Harry » dit le lycanthrope en allant le serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

« Bonsoir Remus » lui répondit-il. « Bonsoir Professeur » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa directrice de Maison.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Potter » répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à sa place.

« Je suis content que tu sois revenu de France Remus. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé là-bas » lui dit Harry avec affection tandis que son interlocuteur acquiesçait. « Tu sais, j'ai trouvé les albums de photos, je te l'ai montrerai. »

« Heureusement que je t'avais dit de m'attendre » fit Remus d'un air faussement sévère tandis que le jeune homme lui montrait des yeux de chiens battus.

Ils se sourirent et c'est à ce moment-là que Dumbledore arriva. Après les salutations d'usage, Remus alla vers lui et commença à lui parler. Harry consulta à nouveau sa montre et vit qu'il était 21H59 et 51 secondes.

Son estomac se contracta. Plus que 9 secondes, 8…

Il savait que Snape arrivait pile à l'heure. 7. Jamais en avance, jamais en retard.

Harry pouvait sentir son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. 6, 5…

L'eau frémissante venait d'être versée par Remus dans toutes les tasses et les sachets de thé posés dedans. 4, 3…

Harry se dirigea à sa nouvelle place en se tordant les doigts de nervosité. 2, 1…

Un bruissement de robe caractéristique se fit entendre et le professeur Severus Snape entra dans la pièce. Il salua la cantonade d'un ton neutre et vint s'asseoir à sa place… à côté de Harry qui le vit lui lancer un regard perplexe.

Harry déglutit et releva la tête. C'est à cet instant-là qu'il vit que tous les autres le regardaient avec une expression stupéfaite peinte sur le visage. Le jeune homme essaya de combattre de toutes ses forces la rougeur qui menaçait et y parvint tandis qu'une voix sauveuse lui apportait son salut.

« Bonjour la compagnie » fit Tonks en marchant d'un pas vif vers eux. Elle souriait d'un air très heureux et ne vit pas qu'un des coins du tapis s'était retroussé. Elle trébucha dessus mais fût rattrapée de justesse par Harry qui avait vu la chose arriver.

« Merci » dit-elle en s'appuyant toujours sur les bras de Harry qui vit ici une belle aubaine se profiler et il tourna son fessier vers son maître des potions. Le geste paraissait naturel mais en fait, il était complètement calculé.

'C'est moi qui te remercie Tonks' se dit Harry mentalement. 'Je remercie aussi ta maladresse.' Ajouta-t-il silencieusement en pointant bien ses fesses sous le nez de son professeur.

C'était la seule partie de son corps en laquelle il faisait relativement confiance. Snape ne devait pas aimer tout ce qui était de souche Potter mais il aimait les torses bien faits et les petits culs fermes et doux. Harry savait que son torse n'était pas assez développé mais il y travaillait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait montrer alors à son professeur était sa croupe et il ne s'en priverai pas.

Une fois que Tonks fût remise debout, elle se dirigea vers sa place et Harry reprit la sienne en jetant un coup d'œil à son maître des potions qui scrutait ses ongles en ayant l'air de profondément s'ennuyer.

Harry déglutit en essayant de faire partir la boule qu'il sentait grossir dans sa gorge.

Le meeting commença et le jeune Gryffondor n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il réfléchissait à un moyen discret de refaire voir ses fesses à son enseignant mais comment allait-il faire ?

Comme la chaleur avait diminué, Harry avait pu bénéficier de plus de choix dans ses vêtements qu'un simple short et un tee-shirt. Il avait donc délibérément revêtu un pantalon noir très moulant, qu'il savait seyant et une chemise blanche qui, par contradiction, lui cachait le torse. Il ne devait montrer par suggestions que ses relatifs atouts et non pas ses défauts.

Il se mit donc à s'empiffrer des gâteaux au chocolat qu'il avait posé un peu plus tôt dans l'assiette pour qu'il n'en reste plus aucun. Ainsi, il pourrait se pencher près de Snape pour reprendre un paquet dans le placard où il les avait exceptionnellement rangé.

Il ne vit pas les regards doublement perplexes qui le fixaient, le voyant dévorer les biscuits comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis une semaine.

« Tu as jeûné ce soir Harry » demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ! » répondit celui-ci en croquant l'avant dernier gâteau.

Et oui, il avait bien mangé qui plus était et maintenant, il le regrettait cruellement tandis que son estomac tirait sur son duodénum en lui disant de fermer les écoutilles.

Snape allait prendre le dernier fondant fourré quand Harry le battit de vitesse et l'engouffra à une vitesse phénoménale.

Inconscient des regards choqués qu'il s'attirait, il se releva précipitamment et en souriant diaboliquement, se pencha pour prendre le deuxième paquet qui se trouvait sur une étagère basse. Les fesses tendues à proximité de son professeur, il prit tout son temps pour attraper le paquet et se redresser. Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'un certain silence s'était imposé et que Lupin et Dumbledore tentait de briser.

Harry déballa les gâteaux et les disposa dans l'assiette, près de son enseignant aux longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre.

Snape le fusilla du regard et le jeune homme se figea un instant avant de reprendre sa place.

Pourquoi lui lançait-il des regards noirs comme cela, tout à coup ? se demanda-t-il avant de se reprendre. Il le regardait toujours comme cela alors pourquoi s'en étonner aujourd'hui ?

Oui, mais d'un autre côté, habituellement, il ne lui montrait pas autant son animosité lors des meetings de _Grimmauld place_… 'Peut-être que je l'excite et que ça l'énerve' se dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre.

Pendant le reste de l'entrevue, il ne fit que se poser des questions tout en n'écoutant que très peu les interlocuteurs, hormis Snape dont il but littéralement les paroles. Dès qu'il pût, il lui tendit ses fesses, tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la soirée, une fois que seul Remus demeurait encore présent, il en avait les reins douloureux.

Il était grimpé dans sa chambre et s'était mis en pyjama lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.

« Entrez » dit-il.

Harry vit Lupin pénétrer dans sa chambre avec une expression lugubre qui lui assombrissait le visage.

« Harry » commença-t-il avec lenteur. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Fait quoi ? » interrogea le jeune homme avec une stupeur mêlée de crainte. Avaient-ils tous vu son entreprise de séduction ?

« Pourquoi as-tu été aussi impoli et irrespectueux envers Severus Snape ? »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Harry, incrédule et horrifié.

« Arrête Harry ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas fait exprès de faire tout ton possible pour l'ennuyer. Tout le monde l'a remarqu ! »

« Mais non… »

« Tiens donc ! » coupa le lycanthrope en pinçant les lèvres pendant un court instant. « D'abord, tu engloutis tous les gâteaux que tu lui offres en lui chipant presque le dernier des mains et ensuite, tu n'arrêtes pas de lui montrer tes fesses pour le narguer et le provoquer ! Que comptais-tu lui faire passer comme message Harry ? Tout le monde a bien compris que tu te fichais de sa figure avec ton attitude. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, tu lui mettais tes fesses sous le nez ! Dire que je suis déçu est un faible mot… »

« Mais non ! » s'écria Harry avec embarras et une véritable consternation épouvantée. « Ce n'était pas ça que je voulais ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure ! »

« Tu n'as pas vu que tu faisais ça ?! » lui demanda Lupin avec un air d'incrédulité bien visible sur ses traits.

« Non ! Je n'ai pas vu que je faisais passer un tel message ! Oh c'est horrible ! Je suis désol ! Oh mon dieu, comment je vais faire maintenant ?! »

Remus se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras tandis que le jeune homme se désespérait toujours en paroles répétitives.

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Si tu ne l'as vraiment pas fait exprès, ce n'est pas grave. J'en toucherai un mot à Albus, Minerva et Severus demain. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » répéta Harry en enfouissant son visage rouge dans ses mains.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, Tonks n'a rien remarqué... »

« Oh Merlin, la honte ! »

« … Et Albus avait l'air très amusé et enchanté... »

« J'vais crever ! »

« … Minerva comprendra aussi même si elle avait l'air assez choqué. C'est quelqu'un de bien et elle est très compréhensive… »

« J'vais me cacher pour toujours ! »

« … Par contre, pour Severus, ça sera un peu plus difficile… Il est… euh… comment dire… quelque peu rancunier mais ça va aller… »

« Ouiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn ! »

Il avait vraiment eu tout faux !

_A suivre…_


	3. Deuxième essai

**COMMENT RENDRE CINGLE SNIVELLUS**

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

**A/N**** : **Vous m'excuserez de ne pas faire la réponse aux reviews. C'est juste que j'ai tellement d'idées pour mes fics en ce moment que je veux les écrire le plus vite possible. Je ne devais même pas poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui mais je l'ai fini alors autant vous le donner. Je vais essayer d'écrire pas mal cette semaine. En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Je suis contente que vous aimiez mon histoire, d'autant plus que je sais de plus en plus ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres ce qui devrait, théoriquement, la faire avancer plus vite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en oublie pas pour autant mes autres fics. C'est juste que je profite au maximum de mon inspiration avant qu'elle parte. Pour les personnes qui me demandent combien de chapitres il y aura en tout, je ne peux pas vraiment répondre parce que je ne sais pas trop. Environ 15 mais rien est sûr. En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chap va vous plaire et je vous fais d'énormes poutouxes.

**Je dédie cette fiction à Arcadiane.**

.

.

**Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus **

**Chapitre 3 : Deuxième essai**

« Quatre vingt dix-huit, quatre vingt dix-neuf, cent, oufff ! » dit Harry s'effondrant par terre.

Il haletait et la sueur enveloppait d'un voile humide son corps brièvement exténué par les pompes qu'il venait de faire. Auparavant, il avait fait cent abdominaux mais avait dû y mettre un terme à cause d'une crampe qu'il avait eu. N'étant un habitué de la musculation que depuis peu, il savait qu'il ne devait pas forcer ou aller trop vite. Son travail devait être progressif.

Il se releva et prit les altères qui avaient été, quelques jours plus tôt, des bouteilles d'eau vides qu'il avait métamorphosé et commença à les soulever. Au bout de dix minutes de différents exercices, il alla se laver.

Une fois propre, il descendit les escaliers où il découvrit que le petit déjeuner avait déjà été servi et prit un bol de café au lait avec des brioches. Tout en mangeant, il lut un article sur son magazine de Quidditch préféré et c'est sur l'une de ses pages qu'il trouva une publicité qui l'interpella.

« _Vous en avez assez de vous froisser les muscles en portant vos paquets trop lourds ? Vous n'arrivez pas à ramasser mamie lorsqu'elle tombe par terre ? Vos bras ressemblent à un Nimbus 1990 ? Alors, n'hésitez pas ! Venez essayer 'Vit' musclé!' Produit testé et effets 100% garantis. Avec 'Vit' muscl', vous arriverez à porter un hypogriffe et ferez des jaloux ! Rapide, efficace et admirable ! 'VIT MUSCLE ! »_

Harry ricana en voyant la photo d'un homme qui n'était pas plus gros qu'un haricot et qui après avoir absorbé 'Vit' muscl' avait l'allure d'un haltérophile confirmé. Il s'imaginait déambuler avec sa forme actuelle devant son maître des potions puis, cinq minutes plus tard, arriver avec un profil d'athlète. Ce serait le comble de la honte ! Tout le monde verrait que ce serait factice ! Comment pouvaient-ils vendre des produits comme ceux-ci ? se demanda-t-il en fermant le magazine d'un geste sec.

Il s'était déjà ridiculisé une fois donc n'avait pas envie de recommencer.

Oh Merlin et quelle honte !

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer de nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la scène de la veille au soir. S'il avait imaginé une seule seconde que le message qu'il voulait faire passer allait être si déformé, il s'en serait abstenu.

Que vais-je faire pour me rattraper maintenant ? se demanda-t-il en prenant une autre bouchée de sa brioche.

Remus lui avait dit qu'il allait parler à tout le monde et Harry en aurait probablement les échos le soir même. Il appréhendait atrocement tout en étant impatient de connaître les réactions des uns et des autres quant aux paroles de Remus sur cette situation.

'Oh Sev, pardonne-moi !' dit-il intérieurement. 'Je ne voulais pas te vexer ou te faire passer pour un imbécile aux yeux de tous. Je ne me fichais pas de toi… et de toute façon, c'est moi qui suis passé pour un idiot ! Je voudrais tant que tu me remarques… que tu me vois autrement que comme ton élève détesté ou le fils _non spécial_ de James Potter…'

« Harry ? » fit écho une voix à l'entrée de la cuisine qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Remus ?! » haleta Harry en se levant, son petit déjeuner oublié, et en se dirigeant vers l'homme.

« J'ai pensé que cette attente allait être dure pour toi aujourd'hui alors je suis allé voir Severus, Minerva et Albus directement ce matin. »

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine avant de cesser de battre.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

« Albus avait l'air tout aussi amusé qu'hier et m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas pris tes manières comme une offense vis-à-vis de Severus. Il m'a, par contre, donné un paquet pour toi que j'ai eu ordre de te donner en main propre sans l'ouvrir. Il m'a dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu l'ouvres une fois que tu seras seul… Je n'ai pas tout compris à vrai dire mais je pense qu'il veut que ce soit entre lui et toi… Minerva a bien réagi une fois que je lui ai fait par de notre petite conversation à propos de ton attitude… déplacée que tu n'avais pas remarquée… »

Harry rougit de honte. Aussi bien à cause du souvenir qui l'avait assailli mais aussi pour le fait de n'avoir pas dit toute la vérité à Remus… mais comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il était amoureux de Snape et qu'il voulait le séduire ?

« Elle m'a dit qu'il faudrait vraiment t'apprendre certaines manières et comment se conduire parfaitement en société. »

Harry allait protester quand il se ravisa. Il savait très bien se conduire en société mais, la veille, il avait fait une erreur de jugement. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer véritablement à l'homme.

« Sinon, elle a comprit et ne t'en tient pas rigueur… Quant à Severus… euh… »

Harry dévisageait son ami avec un regard implorant et presque désespéré.

« Tu sais comment est Severus, Harry… »

« Remus ? Dis-moi ! Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« Je t'avais dit qu'il était rancunier et il a été fidèle à lui-même si je puis dire… Il m'a dit que… que… »

« Dis-moi tout Remus ! Mot pour mot ! »

« Non, je ne peux pas te répéter… »

« Mot pour mot Remus ! »

Le lycanthrope le regarda avec intensité, notant son expression déterminée et il soupira en secouant la tête.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup te dire ça. Ce sont les paroles de Severus et tu le connais… »

« Oui ! »

Remus pinça les lèvres avant de dire « Il m'a dit que ton attitude ne l'avait pas étonné. Que tu étais bien le fils de James, un petit morveux arrogant qui ne connaissait pas les bonnes manières et qui se souciait de la bienséance comme d'une guigne du moment que tu pouvais faire ton intéressant et prouver à tout le monde que tu te fichais pas mal des autres… Ne tiens pas compte de ses paroles Harry. Je te l'ai dit, il… »

« Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » se dit Harry à haute voix.

« Oh Harry » dit Remus en s'approchant de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras. « Tu sais, James était peut-être un idiot des plus arrogant lorsqu'il était adolescent mais il est devenu quelqu'un de très bien par la suite. Il était déjà quelqu'un de très bien mais il le croyait un peu trop. De dire que tu es comme lui est un compliment Harry, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Tu es quelqu'un de très bien et toi, tu as toujours été dépourvu d'arrogance. Tout ce que je te conseillerais, c'est de faire attention à ce que tu fais à l'avenir et de ce que tes gestes ou tes paroles peuvent susciter comme réactions. Hier, ton comportement était très ambiguë, fais-y vraiment attention la prochaine fois… qui aura lieu dans deux jours étant donné que nous avons un autre meeting » ajouta Remus qui repoussa affectueusement le jeune homme pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « Si tu veux y assister bien sûr. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas… »

« Si » dit Harry en hochant la tête avec lenteur. « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vienne et que j'affronte les regards maintenant… enfin… son regard… sinon, ça sera pire. »

Remus acquiesça et sortit de la pièce peu après.

Harry remonta alors dans sa chambre, après avoir débarrassé et nettoyé la table ainsi que lavé la vaisselle. Une fois que la porte fût refermée, il déballa le paquet de Dumbledore et le fixa. Il gémit d'un air désespéré et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit.

Le directeur de Poudlard lui avait envoyé le livre 'L'art de la séduction en 50 leçons' !

-------------------------------------------------

Deux jours de lecture alternée à de la musculation étaient passés pour Harry et plus les minutes filaient et plus son estomac se contractait.

Il allait assister au meeting mais comment celui-ci allait-il se dérouler ?

Harry referma le livre que Dumbledore lui avait prêté sur le chapitre des subtiles signaux amoureux et attrapa le carnet rouge des maraudeurs. Il avait complètement fini de le lire la veille dans l'après-midi et comptait bien relire certains passages qui pouvaient encore l'aider.

Il tourna donc les pages pour arriver à celle qui énumérait les étranges comportements du Snape de seize ans lorsqu'il était troublé et lut.

« _Nous avons déjà remarqué que Snivellus fait d'étranges choses lorsqu'il est troublé par un homme et je pense qu'il serait bon de les noter pour pouvoir nous en rappeler pour bien l'imiter lorsque nous voudrons le faire enrager ou l'humilier… »_

_« Ouais Pady ! Surtout depuis qu'il m'a lancé ce sort de capillaris viror et qu'à cause de ça, Lily n'arrête pas d'éclater de rire dès qu'elle me voit passer ! Grrrrrr !!! »_

_« Sert-il à quelque chose de te dire encore de ne pas écrire sur ce carnet ? »_

_« Non ! »_

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais mais, pour te rassurer, je te dirais qu'au moins, tu l'as fait rire maintenant et non rouspéter. »_

_« Oui, tu as raison Pady, ça me rassure ééénoooormément ! »_

_« Je m'en doutais aussi. C'est aussi pour ça que je peux te dire que le vert te va très bien. Cette couleur te sied vraiment au teint. »_

_« Je préfère quand même ma couleur naturelle Padfoot ! J'aime mes cheveux comme ils sont ! Tu es vraiment un ami formidable pour me rassurer ainsi… »_

_« Oui je sais Prongsinouchet, c'est pour ça que sous mon 'autre forme' si tu vois ce que je veux dire, on m'appelle l'ami le plus fidèle de l'homme… Et voilà Prongs, tu m'as encore fait dériver du sujet ! Donc, ce que je disais, c'est qu'il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas et qui caractérisent le trouble de Snivellus quand il est excité par quelqu'un. »_

_« Oh Merlin ! Beuuuurrrkkkkk ! »_

_« Le Snivelly a une tendance à plisser les yeux pour mâter sans être vu. On pourrait croire que c'est un signe menaçant (et si pour Prongs, c'est bien le cas… Non, tu ne me prends pas le bouquin des mains Prongs, c'est le mien !) »_

_« Oui mais là, c'est de moi dont tu parles alors j'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense… Et pourquoi m'écris-tu de ne pas prendre le bouquin alors que tu me le cries déjà dessus ! »_

_« Pour que tu le comprennes bien, ce dont je doute ! »_

_« Maieuh ! »_

_« C'était la pensée philosophique du jour de notre cher James Potter. Merci James ! Donc, si Prongs n'est pas dans le coin, non seulement je peux écrire tranquille mais en plus, Snivelly peut plisser les yeux en un signe non méprisant mais plutôt visant à se délecter les pupilles sans être pris en flagrant délit de 'rince noeil-noeil'. Il a aussi une tendance à agripper une poignée du tissu de sa robe et à la serrer et la desserrer frénétiquement entre ses doigts. Je pense qu'à ces moments-là, il doit être sacrément excité… Tiens, je crois que Prongs s'est évanoui… Passons ! Je l'ai aussi déjà vu se lécher les lèvres mais c'est très rare, je pense qu'il doit parfois s'oublier et quand il le fait, il doit aussi avoir une sacrée érection. Zut, Prongs venait de se réveiller… Tant pis… » _

Harry sourit à nouveau après avoir relu ce passage. Si Snape n'avait pas changé, il pourrait peut-être décoder son 'langage sexuel' et avec le livre que lui avait envoyé Dumbledore, il allait pouvoir travailler dès ce soir, au meeting, sur les signaux qu'il pourrait envoyer à son professeur et qui témoigneraient de son intérêt violent pour lui. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ferait attention de ne pas s'humilier.

Le soir venu, le thé avait été versé dans les tasses et des gâteaux variés avaient été posés dans différentes assiettes. Harry avait décidé de ne pas toucher à un seul gâteau mais avait acheté un ballotin de bouchée au chocolat qu'il comptait bien utilisé.

Le meeting avait été prévu à 22H30 et le jeune homme attendit les premiers arrivés avec une impatience fébrile.

Il consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était 22H28. Lupin arriva en compagnie de Dumbledore et de McGonagall. Les trois membres de l'Ordre lui sourirent et Harry sentit une boule se dissiper dans sa gorge. Le Survivant leur sourit en retour et il vit que le vieux sorcier lui adressait un clin d'œil. Harry se retint de pouffer.

D'un côté, son malaise s'évanouissait aux vues des réactions qu'il avait suscité de la part de sa directrice de Maison surtout mais, de l'autre, son angoisse augmentait tandis que les aiguilles de sa montre pointaient 22H29 et qu'une autre aiguille longue et plus fine avançait bien plus vite en indiquant qu'il ne restait que 5 secondes, 4, avant que, 3, le maître des, 2, potions, 1, n'arrive.

« Bonsoir » fit une voix froide à l'entrée de la pièce et dont le propriétaire avançait à grands pas vers eux.

Harry déglutit avec peine et fixa l'homme, tout vêtu de noir, qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Il s'interdit de rougir lorsqu'il croisa le regard sombre et méprisant qui ne s'attarda pas sur sa personne. Bientôt, tous s'assirent et aucun d'entre eux ne fit de commentaire sur le fait que Harry avait encore une fois changé de place et qu'il se trouvait, à présent, à côté de Remus et donc, en face de Snape.

« Bonsoir tout le… »

PLAFFFFF !!!

« Oh zut ! Oh, je suis désolée Harry ! J'espère que c'est réparable ! »

« Bonsoir Tonks. Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que ça l'est ! Tant pis pour le contenu mais ça ne sera pas dur de recomposer le contenant. »

Nymphadora Tonks venait d'entrer et en passant, elle avait entraîné avec elle un petit bocal plein d'un liquide brunâtre que Madame Weasley avait préparé la veille et qui devait être une potion analgésique.

« Reparo » fit l'Auror en remettant le bocal vide à sa place après avoir fait s'évaporer le liquide d'un 'evanesco' rapide. Puis, elle rejoignit sa place et attrapa un morceau de pain d'épices qu'elle porta immédiatement à sa bouche.

Harry lutta une fois de plus contre la rougeur qui menaçait en se souvenant de sa propre gloutonnerie deux jours auparavant devant ces mêmes personnes. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, s'encourageait-il mentalement. Son entreprise de séduction de ce soir ne serait pas le même fiasco. Et il devait commencer maintenant !

Il se mit donc à fixer son maître des potions avec un regard interloqué et légèrement perplexe, comme si l'homme venait de dire quelque chose d'étonnant ou… comme si Harry le voyait d'un nouvel œil.

Lorsque Snape croisa à nouveau son regard, celui-ci le fixa pendant une seconde de plus que quelques minutes plus tôt et Harry jubila. Si tout se passait comme il le pensait, son professeur allait se demander pourquoi il le regardait comme cela et lui jetterait un autre coup d'œil.

Juste après cette dernière pensée, son maître des potions fixa de nouveau Harry et le jeune homme pouvait presque voir les interrogations fleurir dans sa tête. Il en aurait presque sauter sur sa chaise de contentement.

Snape détourna encore ses prunelles, contrairement à son élève qui n'écoutait toujours pas l'entretien. Harry prit alors un regard plus doux, relativement neutre, comme s'il étudiait à présent la personnalité fascinante qui venait de lui être révélée en la personne de Severus Snape.

Tout à coup, Lupin se tut et un silence s'installa comme tous les participants du meeting savouraient leurs biscuits et leur thé. Ce silence fût de courte durée car, bientôt, un homme le brisa en ricanant discrètement.

« Potter » commença Snape tandis que l'interpellé se raidissait sur sa chaise. « Je vois que vous me faîtes les yeux doux. Vous voulez peut-être que je vous passe les gâteaux dont, selon mes souvenirs, vous êtes si friand… Ca aurait été plus pratique pour vous comme pour moi de me les demander au lieu d'essayer de vous exercer maintenant à l'occlumancie alors que nous savons tous les deux que ce n'était pas une de vos grandes facultés » ajouta-t-il en lui tendant l'assiette de gâteaux au chocolat dont il n'avait pas touché.

« Non merci professeur » s'obligea à répondre Harry qui ne pût, cette fois-ci, empêcher ses joues de devenir écarlates.

Snape haussa un sourcil ironique en laissant échapper un autre ricanement et reposa l'assiette.

Dumbledore reprit très vite ses interrogations, en particulier au maître des potions concernant l'activité des mangemorts encore présents ce qui libéra Harry de la pression des yeux noirs sur sa personne. Il avait honte et avait une grande envie de pleurer. Il se retint et vit que Remus lui lançait un clin d'œil. Celui-ci fût imité une seconde plus tard par le directeur de Poudlard et Harry réprima alors un sourire. Il n'était pas seul.

'Reprends-toi Harry et continue sinon, tu ne pourras pas le faire changer d'avis sur toi et il ne deviendra jamais ton amant' s'encouragea-t-il à nouveau.

Harry prit alors un chocolat et le laissa suffisamment chauffer entre ses doigts pour que la bouchée fonde légèrement. Lorsqu'il fût certain d'avoir deux yeux d'onyx posés sur lui, il la plaça dans sa bouche en fermant les yeux et la savoura comme si c'était la chose la plus onctueuse et délicieuse qu'il ait mangé de toute sa vie. Il se retint de gémir pour ne pas en faire de trop et rouvrit ses paupières. Il rencontra alors deux fentes d'ébène et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il se rappela alors des mots que Sirius avait écrit dans le carnet des Maraudeurs.

« _Snivelly peut plisser les yeux en un signe non méprisant mais plutôt visant à se délecter les pupilles sans être pris en flagrant délit de 'rince noeil-noeil »_

Est-ce que cela marchait ? se demanda Harry en se léchant les doigts tout en continuant de fixer son maître des potions qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Est-ce qu'il commençait réellement à l'exciter ? Est-ce qu'il avait une chance de pouvoir lui prouver qu'il pouvait être… ?

« … Ce que j'aimerais savoir » dit Snape avec une malveillance certaine dans la voix. « C'est ce que Monsieur Potter en pense ? »

Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Oh Merlin ! Pourquoi me fait-il ça ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune homme qui se mordit la lèvre, en ne sachant pas que répondre.

Au bout de cinq longues secondes, tout en se rentrant les ongles dans les paumes, il répondit « C'est bien ! »

Il priait toujours pour que sa réponse fusse celle appropriée lorsqu'il vit que tous les yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise. Il comprit alors que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse et vit Dumbledore lui faire un signe de la main qui lui montrait que la réponse était tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait dit.

Alors, Harry ajouta « Oui, c'est bien… d'y avoir penser mais sinon, je suis contre. Ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. »

Tonks acquiesça oralement tandis que les visages reprenaient leur expression normale. Harry soupirait de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son professeur de potions résonner à nouveau.

« Et quelle est pour vous, Potter, la meilleure solution ? »

Le jeune homme grogna intérieurement et répondit « Et bien, je pense comme vous professeur ! »

'Tiens ! Dans les dents !' pensa le Gryffondor.

Snape sourit d'un air triomphant et dit avec une lenteur jouissive « Mais je n'ai pas encore formulé mon avis Potter… de la légilimencie maintenant ? »

Harry serra les dents et répliqua dans une parfaite mauvaise foi « Non professeur mais il se trouve que j'ai bien écouté tout ce que vous avez dit depuis le début de cet entretien et votre opinion est parfaitement décelable… et j'y adhère voilà tout. »

« Parfaitement ! » dit Dumbledore avant que Snape puisse répliquer à son tour. « Je suis également du même avis que vous. Je pense donc que, pour ce soir, l'entrevue est close. Par contre, je voulais vous faire part de quelque chose Severus… Harry m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé des potions inconnues dans son grenier et il n'ose pas les toucher – ce qui est judicieux et sage de sa part – certaines peuvent avoir été préparées en utilisant de la magie noire. J'aimerais que vous les inspectiez si cela vous est possible bien entendu. »

Le vieux mage accompagna sa requête d'un regard qui n'autorisait pas le refus et Snape dû abdiquer.

« Je serai disponible demain soir. Vers 18H. »

« Très bien ! » s'extasia Dumbledore en se levant. Les autres l'imitèrent et Harry regarda avec espoir l'homme aux longs cheveux de jais qui lui envoya un autre regard scintillant. Le jeune homme ne sut comment l'interpréter, surtout lorsque les prunelles noires glissèrent sur ses lèvres pleines avant de revenir à ses yeux verts en ricanant.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre s'éclipsèrent mais avant que Lupin ne parte, Harry l'arrêta.

« Remus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment trouves-tu que ça se soit pass ? »

« Et bien… Beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais imagin »

« Et pour le professeur Snape ? »

Lupin soupira avant de lui répondre « C'était à prévoir qu'il allait t'attaquer mais je trouve que tu lui as parfaitement bien répondu. Tu lui as tenu tête comme il fallait… J'espère que votre rencontre de demain ne fera pas d'étincelles… »

Harry se dit que si, il en voulait des étincelles mais pas comme celles dont Remus parlait. Il espérait pouvoir continuer ses avances discrètes le lendemain et il se demandait si ses gestes de ce soir avaient été aussi sensuels que ce qu'il avait escompté. Il voulait l'exciter suffisamment pour que Severus soit à lui. Qu'il tombe en admiration et, ensuite, en amour pour lui…

« Bon, j'y vais » lui dit Lupin en lui souriant.

Le jeune Gryffondor lui sourit en retour, toujours plongé dans ses pensées et interrogations muettes. Snape allait-il le voir comme un homme et non un gamin ? Allait-il comprendre qu'il pouvait être un objet de désir et non de moquerie ?

« Oh Harry, tu feras attention, tu as plein de chocolat autour de la bouche… »

_A suivre…_


	4. Troisième essai

**COMMENT RENDRE CINGLE SNIVELLUS**

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

**Je dédie cette fiction à Arcadiane.**

**Onarluca, Minerve, Kitty-luv-Snape, SweetDeath our YaoiMaster, Manehou, Alinemcb54, Céline.s, Merawen, Snape Black Rose, Geneviève Black, Aurélia, Astronema, Lisandra, Faren, Moonbblack, Lily Ewans/Potter, Luffynette, Nyx-on-Midnight, Alexandra Rogue, Luwelin, Eleawin, Deirdre Acaena, Dumbledore, Sarah Levana, Bellatrix-Black-Snape, Laika la Louve, Vif d'or, Miya, Cococloud, Gaelle Griffondor, Lulu-Cyfair, Noa Black, Mélantha, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, Me : **Mici à tous pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de deux choses. L'une est que vous aimez ma fic et l'autre qu'apparemment, vous adorez aussi le chocolat. Bienvenue dans mon culte du dieu Cacao. Lol. Bon, plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas et que vous ne ferez pas attention aux titres des chaps qui ne sont pas très originaux pour le moment. Bisous )

**Crackos : **Voui, j'ai plein d'idées pour cette fic… tant mieux. Lol. Et vi, c'était bien 'La pensine' le titre de mon autre histoire.

**Maliciaslytherin : **Non, je n'ai pas encore fini de ridiculiser Riry. Lol. Mais parfois, Sev le sera aussi et t'inquiète pas, chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, Sev est fidèle à lui-même mais plus tard, il sera plus… gentil avec Riry )

**Lululle : **Pour msn, je sais que je ne viens plus en ce moment mais je t'avais dit que c'était plutôt rare chez moi mais j'essayerais de passer dans peu de temps )

**Orlina : **Lol. C'est clair que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fic et d'ailleurs, je vais essayer d'écrire des chaps d'avance. Idem pour mes autres fics… Je le dis tout le temps ça mais j'y arrive jamais. Lol. Mais zenfin, avec les vacances, espérons… :)

**Lola Reeds : **Après une honte telle que celle-ci, je me serais également terrée dans ma chambre à jamais… mais je me suis dit, « Allez, c'est un Gryffondor et s'il se cache éternellement, comment va-t-il séduire son Severus ?! » Alors, du coup, il a pointé le museau et c'est payé une autre honte. Classique ! Lol ) Et pour le regard scintillant de Sev, malheureusement, c'était bien de la moquerie. Le désir viendra plus tard…

**Lalouve : **Moi aussi, je me cache les yeux quand j'ai honte pour un personnage et je deviens écarlate. C'est une horreur et si je peux te rassurer, en écrivant, j'avais aussi honte pour Harry et j'avais envie de me cacher aussi mais je n'aurais plus pu taper. Lol. Et, oui, Sev va aimer _ce_ gaffeur parce que après tout, si Riry se met la honte comme ça, c'est pour séduire Sev et c'est tout mignon, vu comme ça… )

**WendyMalfoy : **Pour la comparaison de la carte du maraudeur avec le journal de Tom Riddle, c'est pas bête du tout. Je n'y avais jamais pensé ainsi mais j'adhère complètement à cette théorie. Merci de me l'avoir soumise :D

**Aerials : **Merci. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes mes fics :) Et pour Ombre et folie, je crois que c'était un passage obligé pour une folle comme moi. Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre, je n'échapperai pas à l'internement. Lol.

**Kero : **Rah, Riry n'est pas d'une connerie monstre, il est seulement avide d'un Sev dans son lit (je crois que nous comprendrons toutes. Lol) et nul en matière de séduction… mais, allons, la sadique que je suis ne va pas le martyriser pendant toute la fic… quoique… )

**Sybel26 : **T'inquiète pas pour Sev, il a déjà un pied sur le chemin de la honte. Hé hé. Lol.

**Angel-of-Shadows-30 : **Comment ça les tentatives de séduction de Riry sont un carnage ?!?… Mais non… en fait… euh… bah… atta… euh… bah oui ! Lol.  Soit dit en passant, j'adore ta fic sur les troublantes photos mais ça, tu le sais déjà. J'ai hâte de lire la suite )

**Sevie Snake : **Non, tu ne te trompes pas en disant que j'aime les maraudeurs. Bien qu'il en est fait parti, je ne comprends pas Queudver dans leur groupe. Et même si j'ai trouvé horrible le souvenir de Severus dans le tome 5 et que je pense que je n'aurais pas pu supporter l'arrogance de James, je les aime bien parce que je pense qu'ils avaient tous un bon fond (Remy est génial. Sirius a des défauts mais il était gentil. Et James, en adulte, il a rattrapé son adolescences je pense).

**Desdemona : **J'espère que tu t'es remise de la HPSS que tu avais lu. Quand je lis une fic triste, j'essaye d'en retrouver une autre drôle ou qui finit bien pour retrouver le moral. Ca marche à chaque coup. Z'aime pas quand ça finit mal. Et sinon, pour la réponse aux reviews, c'est vrai que ça me prend du temps mais j'aime bien le faire. On communique avec les autres, c'est plus chaleureux, je trouve. En plus, je les fais généralement lorsque je n'ai plus envie d'écrire un chapitre mais que mes doigts me démangent quand même. Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoires et pour ce qui est de Riry et de son plan de séduction, je ne pense pas qu'il va tout rater…

**Juliette Subervie : **Pour moi aussi, ça m'est difficile d'humilier Harry mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas être le seul dans ce cas-là et moi aussi je trouve qu'il est choupi. Il fait tellement d'efforts pour séduire Sev… ça va bien finir par porter ses fruits… )

**Arcadiane : **Kikoo la belle. Tu sais que je ne m'en remets toujours pas de t'avoir vu ! Lol. J'étais trop contente ! C'est dommage que je n'ai pas pu rester plus longtemps. Sinon, pour les updates, là, j'ai dû freiner un peu le rythme même si je pensais poster ce chap plus tôt. Pour le regard de Sev, j'ai bien peur que ce n'était pas du désir mais bien de la moquerie mais ça va changer. Hé h )

**Bodoms child : **Merci pour tes encouragements. Ils m'ont fait très plaisir :)

**Kaori : **Pour Vit musclé, ça m'a paru très logique quand on voit nos pubs un peu partout et ça m'a fait pensé à la Petite maison dans la prairie. Lol. Si tu l'as déjà vu, c'est quand Laura mets des pommes dans le haut de sa robe et qu'elle les perd en classe. J'avais honte pour elle alors, je n'ai pas fait ça à Riry. Je suis cruelle mais pas à ce point-là. Lol. En passant, merci pour ta carte :D

**Dega : **Non, ça ne me dérange pas que tu me dises mes fautes d'ortho mais je ne sais pas si tu pourras toutes les recenser. Lol. Pourtant, je me relis ou je fais relire ma sœur quand je n'ai pas envie de le faire (c'est à dire les 99% du temps. Lol) mais bon, il y en a qui passe toujours à la trappe :(

**Mikii : **Moi, j'avais déjà lu une fic qui parlait du même sujet et plusieurs autres qui s'en rapprochaient mais que je n'ai jamais lu parce qu'il y avait un truc qui ne me plaisait pas dans les sujets. C'était en Anglais. La seule que j'ai lu m'a déçu. Je pensais qu'elle serait vraiment 'sensuelle' et où on verrait vraiment des textes des maraudeurs mais non, rien ! En plus, c'était axé sur l'humour mais, sans critiquer l'auteur, c'était plutôt puéril. Perso, ça ne m'avait pas fait rire et je n'ai pas dépassé le troisième chap. Pourtant le 1er s'était bien annoncé. Dommage. En fait, j'écris sur le même thème mais dans un contexte totalement différent et c'est une des histoires de ce thème que j'aurais voulu lire. Sinon, concernant le livre des maraudeurs, oui, on pourra encore en lire et pour le fait que ça se passe hors Poudlard, j'aime aussi mais je les ferai quand même rentrer dans l'école. Je veux écrire au moins une scène qui se passe en cours de potions. Hé hé, je suis sadique. Lol )

**Cracmol : **Oui, à moi aussi ça m'arrive de me ridiculiser mais bon, c'est la vie. Je crois que nous sommes tous, malheureusement, déjà passé par là… Pourquooooiiiiiii ?!?!!?! Lol )

**Cybele Adam : **Oula, ne t'inquiète pas, leur union ne va pas se faire trop rapidement. J'aime beaucoup la carnet des maraudeurs et je compte bien l'utiliser encore pas mal de fois. Sinon, pour Sirius, non, il n'est pas influencé par celui de Chiche. Il est tout simplement comme je pense qu'il était (les coups-bas envers Severus en moins pour le moment vu qu'ils l'étudiaient pour se servir de ses faiblesses). Dans 'Chiche', Sev et Sirius ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre (bon pas au début, si ce n'est du mépris) mais dans ma fic, il n'y avait aucune attirance entre eux. Tu sais que comme fanatique de chocolat, je ne connaissais pas la marque dont tu m'as parlé. J'ai fait une ch'tite recherche suite à ta review et j'ai vu qu'ils en vendaient en France dans leur boutique de Paris. J'en bavais… et ça m'a donné l'envie de faire un tour dans la capitale. Lol. J'adore le chocolat belge en plus. Je trouve que c'est le meilleur… et je ne dis pas ça à cause de mes origines )

**An City Hunter : **Oula, j'espère que Riry, de toutes les façons, n'a pas la finesse subtile de Ron sinon il est fichu. Lol. En fait, il n'est pas si 'empoté' que ça, dirai-je. C'est juste qu'il est nerveux, n'a pas confiance en lui et en ses capacités à séduire, du coup, il fait tout de travers… pour le moment. Merci en tout cas, pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir )

**Agatha Brume : **Maieuh non que Riry n'est pas godiche… il ne sait juste absolument pas draguer. Lol. Mais il va bien y avoir un retournement de situation ) Merci pour tes reviews.

**Très gros poutouxes à tous.**

.

.

**Pitit lexique : OWLs = BUSEs.**

.

Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus 

.

Chapitre 4 : Troisième essai 

Harry se réveilla ce matin-là en ayant qu'une unique pensée en tête : Severus Snape allait venir chez lui, dans la soirée, à 18h00 précises et il allait être seul dans le grenier avec lui !

D'un geste plein d'enthousiasme, il ôta le drap sous lequel il était étendu et plongea aussitôt vers le sol pour faire ses pompes quotidiennes. Pour le moment, il en faisait une centaine pour s'habituer mais il monterait bientôt à deux cents pour voir ses muscles s'épanouirent plus rapidement, comme il le désirait.

« … Vingt, Sevvvv, vingt et un, Oh mon amour !, vingt deux, Severus, vingt trois, tu seras, vingt quatre, bientôt, vingt cinq, à moi !… »

Son regard était déterminé mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était difficile de faire de l'exercice lorsqu'une érection vous déformait le pyjama. Il persévéra pourtant et s'arrêta à cent pour entamer d'autres mouvements de musculation avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche froide.

« Bonjour Harry ! » l'accueillit Madame Weasley en l'étreignant brièvement tandis qu'il venait prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Mada- Molly » sourit Harry en prenant un bol pour y verser du lait chaud et un nuage de café. « Salut Ron » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son ami qui lui rendit son bonjour.

Le rouquin avait presque terminé son petit déjeuner mais il attendit que Harry ait fini pour lui demander avec espoir « Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on y a pas jou ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas du tout envie d'engager une partie et pourtant il accepta. Ces jours-ci, il avait bien trop délaissé son ami.

------------------------------------------------------

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Harry, la matinée passa très rapidement et bientôt, il fût l'heure de déjeuner. Ron et lui-même avaient préparé le repas - malgré les virulentes protestations de Molly Weasley - pour la soulager quelque peu de toutes les activités ménagères qu'elle tenait à endosser.

D'un œil méfiant, elle avisa l'assiette pleine qui venait d'être posée devant elle et renifla en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant toujours les galettes roulées et garnies qui fumaient dans son assiette. « C'est moldu ? » interrogea-t-elle en relevant la tête vers Harry.

« Euh… je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que c'est moldu » répondit Harry en posant une assiette devant Fred, Georges et Ginny qui étaient déjà attablés. « Je pense que les sorciers de là-bas doivent en manger aussi… C'est Mexicain et ça s'appelle des fajitas, vous verrez, c'est très bon. »

Molly tourna la tête vers Ron qui s'installait à sa place, son assiette à la main et le fixa d'un air abasourdi.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça maman » se défendit Ron en se sentant attaquer. « Je ne connais pas ce plat. C'est Harry qui m'a dit comment faire mais ça a l'air bon… »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir la derrière lettre de son dernier mot qu'il engloutissait déjà la moitié d'une galette… pour le regretter la seconde suivante.

« OOOOHHHH ! » s'écria Ron en rougissant affreusement et en prenant son verre d'eau… qui était vide.

Madame Weasley se redressa tout à coup, apeurée et se dirigea vers lui pour lui taper dans le dos.

« Oh mon dieu Ron ! Tu t'étouffes ? Ou c'est peut-être le plat si c'est bien moldu ! Oh et puis, je vous avais bien dit que je devais faire le repas ! »

Sous les regards anxieux des autres convives, Harry s'empressa de vider de l'eau fraîche dans le verre de Ron qui suffoquait à moitié en pleurant comme une madeleine.

« Oh Ron ! Oh Seigneur ! Mon fils ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly » tenta de la rassurer Harry. « Ce ne sont que les épices… La nourriture mexicaine est très épicée ! »

« Oh ! » fit Molly, pas tout à fait apaisée.

Lorsque Ron put enfin reprendre son souffle ainsi que, progressivement, sa couleur normale, il ne put murmurer que « Woah ! » … avant d'enfourner la seconde moitié de la galette.

D'un ait mi-désespéré, mi résignée, Madame Weasley se rassit et tous commencèrent à manger.

------------------------------------------------------

Il était 16H27 et Harry voyait les minutes s'égrener.

Après le déjeuner, il avait discuté avec Ron pendant une bonne heure avant d'aller ranger un peu le grenier ainsi que rassembler délicatement les potions et autres ingrédients qu'il devrait montrer à son professeur le soir même. Ensuite, prétextant une légère fatigue, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait tenté de lire un peu. En vain.

16H28.

Le petit livre rouge et or se trouvait à côté de son réveil. Il l'avait lu en long, en large et en travers mais ne se lassait pas de retrouver les anecdotes de Sirius, son père et parfois, Moony. Il s'était, à plusieurs reprises, demandé pourquoi il n'y avait pas l'ombre de l'écriture de Peter Petigrew. Non qu'il la souhaitait, bien au contraire mais le jeune homme savait qu'il avait quand même été l'un des maraudeurs. A chaque fois que cette interrogation émergeait dans sa tête, une petite voix à l'accent mauvais venait lui susurrer que, peut-être, le petit Peter ne savait pas écrire. Lorsque Harry l'avait vu dans la pensine de Snape au cours de sa cinquième année et qu'il l'avait entendu n'avoir pas réussi à énoncer les caractéristiques propres à un loup garou pour ses OWLs alors qu'il en côtoyait un une fois par mois, il avait sérieusement douté de ses capacités intellectuelles… bien que ses doutes étaient déjà présents après leur première rencontre.

D'un geste vif, Harry prit le livre des maraudeurs et le feuilleta encore pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose qu'il avait pu oublié et qui lui servirait ce soir.

'Ce qu'aime Snivellus… A part lui-même, les règlements et léchez le cul des profs… ou des élèves, ça dépend de l'élève, Snivelly n'aime pas grand chose. Bien sûr, son sourire perpétuellement engageant pourrait dénoter le contraire mais…'

« Non, ça, ça ne m'aidera pas » murmura Harry en sautant quelques lignes.

'_Snivellus a un goût prononcé pour les glaces… certainement parce qu'il faut sucer et lécher. Et zut ! Prongs a encore tourner de l'œil… Madame Pomfresh va commencer à se poser des questions à ce tarif là.'_

« Non plus » soupira-t-il en sautant deux pages pour atteindre 'Ce que Snivellus déteste'.

'« _Première chose à noter et pas des moindres, Snivelly nous déteste nous… et pourtant nous sommes des individus de sexe masculin ce qui ne manque pas de l'émoustiller habituellement. Prongs, Moony et moi pensons que c'est parce qu'il est jaloux. Peter, lui,… ne pense pas donc ne lui posons même pas la question. »_

_« Pady ! »_

_« Oui Moony ? »_

_« Ca ne sert à rien de faire ces yeux-là, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! »_

_« Comment arrives-tu toujours, Remy, a nous culpabiliser ? Même Prongs est tout rouge ! »_

_« Non, moi c'est pas la culpabilité, c'est que je viens de lire que tu as écrit, au-dessus, que Patsy Biman avait dit qu'une de ses copines avait entendu Snivellus dire qu'il aimait qu'on lui murmure des mots crus à l'oreille ! »_

_« Oui, je sais Pady, tu vas encore me dire que c'est dégueu, blerk, blerk, pas beau Snivelly ! »_

_« Non, je t'arrête ! Ca veut tout simplement dire que tu as entendu parler Patsy Biman et que ça n'a pu que se faire dans les vestiaires de filles et je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été l !!! »_

_« Mais Prongsy ! »_

_« Y a pas de 'Mais Prongsy !' »_

_« Attendez vous deux ! Comment ça, vous allez dans les vestiaires des filles ??? »'_

« Zut ! Je ne me souviens plus où c'était not ! » grogna Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Il me semblait que c'était par là pourtant… Ah ! Voil ! Les complexes de Snivelly ! »

'« On pourrait croire que Snivellus n'a pas de complexe vu son air méprisant envers tout et tout le monde mais non, le petit Snivelly est complexé par sa taille (1m60) et par son poids… Il doit faire dans les 45 kilos tout mouillé. Et, comble de l'étonnement, il est aussi complexé par ses cheveux. Qui l'aurait cru ? »

« Certainement pas moi en tout cas mais je peux le comprendre, avec toute cette graisse sur la tête, il peut parfaitement huiler toutes les portes grinçantes de Poudlard. »

« Exactement Prongsy mais ça peut aussi être très utile parfois ! »

« Gn ? »

« Bah, pour lui, en cas de panne de lubrifiant ! »

« Aaaah t'es crade Pady ! Tu vas me faire avoir des cauchemars ! »'

« C'est pas de sa faute s'il a les cheveux gras » marmonna Harry en refermant le carnet qu'il glissa sous son oreiller.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que 16H47. Snape serait là dans un peu plus d'une heure.

« Oh mon amour, si j'osais, on pourrait faire tellement de chose dans ce grenier sombre… Severus… »

Harry ferma les yeux et imagina qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le grenier où il faisait si chaud qu'il ôtait sa chemise. Au début, bien sûr, Severus n'aurait pas voulu faire de même mais la chaleur étouffante l'y aurait obligé. Et là, l'homme lancerait des coups d'œil intéressés à son jeune élève qui ne ferait rien pour cacher son désir. Il se rapprocherait de son professeur et lui poserait les mains sur le torse. Du pouce, il taquinerait ses mamelons et son enseignant gémirait de plaisir en lui demandant de le caresser plus bas.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et gémit. Ses mains glissèrent vers la ceinture élastique de son short et le baissèrent. Sa verge se retrouva libre, tendue, quémandant des exquises caresses. Le brun prit alors sa baguette et murmura un sort d'engorgement qui fit enfler davantage son sexe de sang, lui envoyant des frissons intenses dans tout son corps. Il se lécha les lèvres en pensant toujours à son maître des potions et soupira un autre sort.

Il gémit de désir lorsque le sortilège fit pulser plus fortement son sang dans son membre et il arqua les reins en prononçant une autre incantation. Le charme comprima l'air autour de sa virilité et fit presser chaque atome de gaz contre sa peau brûlante. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfoncer son sexe dans un fourreau de chair et il imaginait que c'était celui de Severus.

« Oh oui ! » gémit-il en ondulant ses hanches tout en chuchotant un autre charme qui envoyait des milliers de minuscules jets vifs d'eau chaude sur son gland, tout en se renouvelant sans cesse et en ne glissant pas autre part que sur la tête violacée de son érection. Il lui semblait plonger à l'intérieur d'un homme tout en étant sucer par celui-ci. Et cet homme était Severus. La sensation était si intense et si délicieuse qu'il jouit en haletant le prénom de son professeur désiré.

Cinq minutes plus tard, avec un sourire toujours extatique, Harry se leva de son lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche. Une question l'obsédait pourtant : Comment allait-il s'habiller ?

------------------------------------------------------

Harry était de plus en plus nerveux. Snape allait arriver dans dix secondes et il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de revêtir ce tee-shirt blanc plus ou moins moulant avec son short en jean bleu délavé qui le collait comme une seconde peau. Il voulait vraiment donné l'accent sur ses fesses plutôt que son torse dont il n'accordait pas encore le moindre potentiel de séduction. Cependant, il ne voulait pas _trop_ montré son fessier non plus… tout au moins, pas comme la dernière fois.

Ding, dong.

La sonnette d'entrée fit sursauter Harry même s'il s'y était attendu. Snape entrait toujours par la porte. Il ne transplanait jamais directement à l'intérieur et Harry savait pourquoi.

Premièrement, il avait trop de manière pour entrer comme cela chez les gens. Deuxièmement et surtout, même avec la permission de le faire, il ne serait jamais venu en transplanant dans une des pièces parce que la maison avait appartenu à l'un de ses plus détestés ennemis et qu'elle appartenait désormais à l'être qu'il exécrait le plus au monde. Harry savait qu'il ne voulait aucune familiarité avec lui, ni aucune faveur amicale cependant, le jeune Gryffondor comptait bien le faire changer d'avis.

Harry ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle il se trouvait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, attendant, le cœur battant et déglutit avec peine en voyant se profiler, dans le cadre de bois, la silhouette sombre et familière.

« Bonsoir, entrez » accueillit Harry en se reculant pour pouvoir laisser passer l'homme.

« Bonsoir » fit écho la voix glaciale et impatiente tandis que son propriétaire pénétrait dans le vestibule.

« Bonsoir Professeur Snape » fit la voix, cette fois-ci, de Molly Weasley qui apparu dans le couloir.

Elle énonça quelques civilités auxquelles Snape répondit tandis que Harry tentait désespérément de calmer sa respiration ainsi que la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait qu'il allait bientôt être seul avec Severus dans un coin sombre.

« … Bon, et bien, je vais vous laisser à votre vérification » conclut Madame Weasley qui partait lentement vers le salon. « Si vous avez besoin de moi, il ne suffira qu'à m'appeler, je ne serai pas très loin. »

Harry vit son maître des potions hocher poliment la tête puis se tourner vers lui lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

« Montrez-moi ces potions Potter. Je vais les vérifier et peut-être en emporter, en détruire ou en laisser quelques unes selon le cas. » Lorsqu'il vit que son étudiant ne bougeait pas et le fixait toujours comme un ahuri, il soupira et ajouta rapidement « Etant donné que je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, j'aimerais que vous me montriez le chemin. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour la vérification mais seulement pour m'indiquer où est le grenier… si vous avez bien tout compris ce que je viens de vous dire Potter car rien qu'à votre air perplexe, je n'en suis pas certain. »

Il ricana et Harry se reprit. Il tourna les talons tout en grognant « Suivez-moi ! »

Le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers les escaliers et les gravit jusqu'à l'étage le plus haut. Snape le suivait et ils traversèrent un autre couloir qui menait à un autre escalier qui était moins large et plus court que le premier. Ils montèrent les marches et Harry ouvrit la porte verrouillée qui renfermait le grenier.

« Voilà, c'est ici » dit le brun en allumant les quelques bougies qui se trouvaient sur une petite table de bois, à l'entrée de la pièce. D'un coup de baguette, elles brillèrent davantage, chassant les ombres persistantes. « J'ai rassemblé les potions cet après-midi Professeur. Et j'ai aussi collecter tous les ingrédients que j'ai trouvé suspects ou qui peuvent être utiles. »

Sans un mot ni un regard, Snape s'accroupit et commença à regarder les flacons, à examiner avec minutie leur liquide ou leur masse flottante à l'intérieur. Il lut les étiquettes encore visibles et vérifia chaque flacon un par un.

Harry voyait l'homme prendre avec précaution certains bocaux et les placer d'un côté ou d'un autre. Apparemment, il connaissait la plupart de ces décoctions et les triait selon leurs vertus ou leur danger.

« Voilà Potter » dit le professeur en se redressant. « Ces bocaux doivent être détruits. Je m'en chargerai » continua-t-il en montrant les récipients sur sa droite avant de montrer ceux sur sa gauche. « Quant à ceux-là, vous pouvez les conserver. Ceux qui sont de couleur orange sont des traitements contre les brûlures. Les verts sont des antalgiques et les rosés sont des potions du sommeil. Vous pouvez faire confiance aux étiquettes. » Il montra ensuite les bocaux qui étaient au centre, devant lui et ajouta « Ceux-ci, j'aimerais les garder si cela ne vous dérange pas. Certaines potions pourront être utiles à l'école pour mes cours et d'autres, je ne les reconnais pas et j'aimerais les examiner de plus près. »

Le regard froid de Snape se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Bien sûr, vous pouvez les prendre » dit aussitôt Harry en se sentant complètement troublé par le corps de son enseignant qui était là, tout près et seul, avec lui, dans ce grenier sombre. « Et pour les ingrédients ? »

« Vous pouvez les garder. Ils sont classés dans les livres de potions classiques et pourront vous être utiles… ou peut-être pas… » ricana-t-il en passant devant son étudiant pour rejoindre la porte, les bocaux qu'il voulait garder ou détruire, flottant à sa suite.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda le jeune homme en voulant gagner du temps pour garder Snape un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Il était conscient que son vœu était stupide mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer sa présence.

« Que vous ne ferez aucune potion ici… et vos voisins vous en remercieraient grandement je crois. Vous savez très bien, tout comme moi, que les potions ne sont pas votre fort… tout comme les autres matières. Vos compétences… ou peut-être vos capacités intellectuelles tout comme manuelles sont des plus discutables » sourit l'homme d'un air goguenard tandis qu'il savourait ses insultes.

« Vous ne savez rien de moi Professeur » répliqua Harry dont les yeux flamboyaient de colère. « Aussi bien sur mes compétences que sur mes capacités intellectuelles ou… manuelles. »

'Je me sers très bien de mes mains, tu veux que je te montre ?' ajouta-t-il dans sa tête. Puis, à haute voix, il conclut « Je crois que si vous ôtiez un peu vos œillères, vous découvririez que je ne suis pas tel que vous le pensez ! »

« J'en doute » dit Snape d'un ton glacial. « Vous avez de la chance de ne pas être à Poudlard car votre impertinence et votre manque de respect vous auraient fait perdre un bon nombre de points et vous auraient valu quelques soirées en retenue… »

« C'est bien dommage Professeur, n'est-ce pas ? » le provoqua Harry en sentant son cœur battre avec fougue et son sang pulser à l'intérieur de sa virilité grossissante.

Dans un mouvement de fureur dépassant son self-control, Snape plaqua Harry contre le mur. Ce dernier haleta tandis que son sexe vibrait désormais avec intensité.

« Faites attention Potter. Ce que vous dites aujourd'hui, vous le regretterez demain. Croyez-moi, vous allez le payer ! »

'Oh oui, fais-moi payer Severus' ronronna Harry silencieusement.

Il étouffa une protestation lorsqu'il sentit le corps de l'homme se détacher du sien pour rejoindre la porte à nouveau et l'ouvrit.

'Oh non, il va partir !' s'alarma le jeune homme. 'J'aurais voulu te dire tant de choses mon Severus' s'attrista-t-il en lançant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête pour le retenir encore un peu.

Il n'entendit pas ce qu'il avait dit mais vit que ses paroles avaient déclenchées une nouvelle vague de colère chez son interlocuteur qui lui répéta « Vous me le payerez Potter. A la rentrée, vous me le payerez ! » et il sortit en claquant la porte avec rage.

Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu dire en entendant les pas furieux de son maître des potions résonner à toute vitesse dans les escaliers de bois.

'J'espère que ce n'était pas quelque chose de stupide' se dit-il tout en baissant les yeux, trop conscient de ses bévues dernières.

Il agrippa sa baguette et prononça une incantation qui lui renverrait un écho de ces dernières paroles.

Il attendit quelques secondes et entendit enfin le son légèrement assourdi de sa propre voix résonner dans la pièce.

« Que pensez-vous de mes fesses Professeur ? »

Harry ouvrit des yeux horrifiés tout en murmurant « Oh noooooooonnnn !!! »

A suivre… 


	5. Retournement de situation

**COMMENT RENDRE CINGLE SNIVELLUS**

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

**Je dédie cette fiction à Arcadiane.**

**Luffynette, Johp5, Philoue, Melantha-Mond, Merawen, Sevie Snake, Deirdre Acaena, Juliette Subervie, Céline.s, Nfertiti, Snapeslove, SweetDeath our YaoiMaster, Alexandra Rogue, Crackos, Luwelin, Dega, Sirianne, Yumi, MaliciaSlytherin : **Coucou à tous. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'ai vu que certains voulaient que Harry ait une récompense pour ses efforts et non pas l'humiliation fatale, je comptais le faire depuis le début et ce chapitre m'a paru très propice pour le faire. Je ne dis pas que Harry ne subira plus rien mais petit Sev va souffrir aussi. Qui a dit que j'étais sadique ? Tout le monde ? Mais naaaannnnn. Lol ;)

**Onarluca : **Oui, j'accepte la mission pucinette. Lol. Et pour Riry, après tant d'humiliations, je me suis dit qu'une petite récompense était de mise :)

**Sarah Levana : **Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour le chap qui était mal passé. J'ai tout de suite édité en espérant que ça allait mieux parce que, pour moi, je le voyais correctement. Et sinon, pour ta question, en fait, théoriquement oui, on ne devrait pas avoir que les pensées de Riry. En fait, ce que j'essaye de faire dans les fics, c'est d'alterner suivant les situations. Là, c'est l'entreprise de séduction de Harry donc, c'est plutôt ses pensées que l'on voit mais, comme pour ce chapitre, on peut apercevoir les pensées de Sev lorsque la situation tourne dans sa direction. Cependant, cette fic comportera plus les pensées de Harry que de Sev ;)

**Manehou : **Sev n'est pas long à la détente. Il n'a seulement aucun doute que Harry, le jeune homme qu'il a martyrisé depuis son entrée à Poudlard, peut être intéressé par lui – son professeur, homme plus âgé, ancien mangemort, etc… Il croît donc que Harry se fiche de lui. Et sinon, il ne s'était pas collé entièrement contre le corps de Harry. En fait, il avait une attitude menaçante vis-à-vis de Riry et les hommes bombent souvent le torse dans ces moments là, un peu pour faire comprendre qu'ils sont les plus forts. Il a collé son torse à celui de Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux, rien d'autre. Et pour la réponse à ta question, en fait, je ne sais pratiquement jamais combien de chapitres vont faire mes fics. Je pense qu'elle tournera autour de 10 chaps mais je n'en suis pas sûr ;)

**Angel-of-Shadows30 : **Non, je ne vais pas toujours être sadique avec Riry. Là, je le suis avec Sev. Lol. En passant, j'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta fic sur les photos ;)

**Miya Black : **C'est vrai que subtile ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de Riry mais il est tellement plus drôle ainsi. Lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic :D

**Lola Reeds : **Pour la rentrée à Poudlard, ce n'est pas dans longtemps. Là, ils sont en août. Vers le 10 ;)

**Valy : **Je te rassure (lol), Sev a bien entendu la dernière phrase de Harry et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a menacé à la fin du chapitre. Sinon, non, les potions qu'il a emporté n'étaient pas aphrodisiaques. Lol. Il sait les faire lui-même. Et pour 'L'amant venu du passé', je pense qu'il faudra attendre un petit peu pour la suite parce que j'ai 'Sorciers aux enchères' à écrire d'abord ainsi que 'Un hôte inattendu' et à traduire ma fic en Anglais. Mais j'essayerai d'aller vite et si j'ai plus envie d'écrire 'L'amant…', elle sera, bien sûr, postée en premier.

**Margarita6 : **Lol. Pour l'instant non, ça va. Riry n'a pas besoin de fleurs pour son enterrement mais peut-être plus relire le livre que DD lui a envoyé. Lol ;)

**Lice-chan : **Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic et à lire ta review, je me suis dit qu'effectivement, j'avais dû réellement mettre trop longtemps pour écrire la suite. Pour ton manque de review, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne force personne et je comprends parfaitement que tu ne puisses pas tout le temps. Moi aussi, j'ai connu le copier-coller et je le fais encore. J'ai l'ADSL mais on paye notre abonnement à 2 et on est 3 à l'utiliser donc je ne peux, moi-même, pas être toujours sur le net.

**Lalouve : **Ton vœu est exaucé. Lol. J'avais dit dans certaines réponses aux reviews que j'allais donner une petite récompense à Riry et qu'il ne serait pas le seul à goûter la saveur amère de l'humiliation donc, ce chap met notre Riry plus en valeur ;)

**Laika la Louve : **Je ne sais jamais vraiment combien de chapitres comporteront mes fics. Ca dépend de beaucoup de choses mais je pense que cette histoire devrait en comporter une petite dizaine.

**Mikii : **Alors, Harry a dit « Que pensez-vous de mes fesses Professeur ? » avec de l'innocence dans la voix et avec espoir. Ca peut paraître bizarre vu la question mais il n'a pas fait exprès de la poser, elle est sortie toute seule. En fait, c'est le même ton que l'on a dans sa tête quand on veut poser une question qui a de l'importance pour nous, à la personne que nous aimons. Il avait aussi une sorte d'anxiété dans la voix due à la peur de la réponse négative, qui le rejetterait. Je ne sais pas si tu vois réellement ce que je veux dire. Et sinon, pour la rentrée, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chap mais peut-être dans le prochain ou le suivant.

**Pithy : **Merci beaucoup. Tes paroles me touchent :)

**Ginypompom : **Lol. Je suis morte de rire et je trouve ça super mignon. Vous êtes avec Harry et ses humiliations vous font, à beaucoup, honte aussi. C'est tout choupi ! Tu n'es pas la première à m'avoir demandé de lui faire réussir quelque chose, même d'infime. Et comme je suis comme vous, j'avais déjà prévu de lui faire avoir une certaine récompense pour ses efforts et ce chapitre en est la preuve, j'espère donc qu'il te plaira ;)

**WendyMalfoy : **Non, Sev n'a pas été émoustillé par sa question parce qu'il a cru que Harry se fichait de lui donc la colère a primé mais dans ce chap, il y a quelque chose de différent ;)

**Vif d'Or : **Bah, en fait, Sev a pensé de cette rencontre, ce qu'il a pensé aux précédentes, c'est à dire que Harry s'est fichu de lui. Il ne conçoit pas, pour le moment, que Harry puisse être intéressé par lui. Il ne sait même pas que son élève est gay… mais il va le savoir… héhé. Lol ;)

**Agatha Brume : **Non, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore montré les états d'âme de Sev mais il y a certaines de ses pensées dans ce chapitre et il y en aura d'autres dans les suivants ;)

**Lululle : **Bien reçu ma Lululle, j'ai changé ton adresse mail dans les contacts de ma boîte. Et pour le virus, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute et de toute façon, je ne l'ai pas ouvert alors tout va bien ;)

**Cybèle Adam : **Pour le chocolat Galler, la boutique de Paris n'est pas si loin vu que j'habite dans la région parisienne. Et puis, si je retourne en Belgique (j'ai de la famille à Charleroi), j'irais dans les supermarchés. Lol. Merci en tout cas pour la recommandation ;)

Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus Chapitre 5 : Retournement de situation 

Harry mordit dans son croissant d'un air absent, vide. Il avait pleuré cette nuit.

Dans son sommeil, il avait pleuré. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'il avait accepté la mort de Sirius. Cette nuit, il avait revécu ses humiliations avec plus de force et il commençait très sérieusement à douter qu'il puisse, un jour, intéresser son maître des potions.

Avec Severus, il enchaînait bourde sur bourde et cela le déprimait.

Avant de prendre sa douche, il avait, comme à l'accoutumée, fait ses exercices de musculation mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé, il s'était demandé à quoi bon.

Tout à ruminer ses sombres pensées, il ne vit pas Remus rentrer en même temps que Charlie Weasley. Ils portaient une lourde caisse et transpiraient à grande eau.

« Pousse-toi Harry, s'il te plaît ! » dit Remus en essayant de passer à côté de lui pour rejoindre le plan d'eau, la caisse toujours entre ses mains.

« Oh Merlin ! » fit Harry qui se leva d'un bond en repoussant sa chaise pour laisser passer les deux hommes. Il les suivit du regard tandis qu'ils laissaient tomber, plutôt qu'ils ne l'avaient posé, la boîte de bois brut.

« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop souffert » dit Charlie en inspectant la caisse tout en prenant un maillet pour l'ouvrir. « Mais, bon sang, ce qu'elle est lourde ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé un sort de lévitation pour la soulever et la transporter facilement ? »

Remus se tourna vers lui en essuyant son front mouillé d'un revers de main.

« Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie. Ca risquerait de l'effrayer et de la faire réagir… même dans son sommeil. Et il s'agit d'une femelle serpent que Charlie a pu ramener de Roumanie. C'est une espèce hybride, c'est pour ça qu'elle pèse près de trente kilos. Elle a pondu des œufs mais va mal. On ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle ne veut plus manger et ne fait plus rien et quand on veut la toucher, elle se rebelle plus que d'habitude. Elle crache aussi du venin non mortel mais qui provoque d'intenses démangeaisons lors de sa période d'ovulation. »

« Et vous souhaitez la garder ici ? » demanda Harry d'une voix soudainement très nasale.

L'air extrêmement sérieux, Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ajouta « Il semblerait que ses sécrétions peuvent être un antidote qui guérirait la lycanthropie. »

Harry baissa un instant les yeux pour les relever brusquement et les arrimer à la caisse de bois.

« Bien Remus » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Il faudra seulement lui trouver un endroit où elle ne pourra pas s'échapper et où tout le monde pourra être en sécurité. »

Remus acquiesça de nouveau et dit encore « Je comptais l'installer dans la pièce annexe de la cave. La température y est idéale et l'espace est assez grand pour qu'elle puisse s'y trouver à l'aise. De plus, les murs sont solides et elle ne pourra pas glisser sur les marches pour les remonter. Pour l'instant, elle dort. Charlie lui a administré un tranquillisant. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Severus pour l'installer en bas ! »

« Severus ? » répéta Harry qui sentit tout à coup son cœur battre la chamade.

« Je vais aller chercher la terre de Roumanie que nous avons rapporter pour qu'elle se sente comme chez elle et j'irai la disposer au sous sol. A tout à l'heure » dit Charlie en adressant un signe de main aux deux hommes avant de sortir de la cuisine.

« Severus ? » dit encore le Survivant. « Il doit venir ici ? Mais quand ? »

« Maintenant, Harry. Il doit arriver à 9H30, il a été prévenu il y a une demi-heure environ. »

« 9H30 ! » répéta Harry en lançant un regard vif à la pendule qui était accrochée au mur. Harry poussa alors une exclamation horrifiée. Il était 9H29 et 59 secondes.

« Bonjour ! » fit une voix glaciale en entrant dans la cuisine par la porte de derrière qui était restée entrouverte par Charlie.

« Bonjour Severus ! » le salua Remus d'un ton chaleureux.

« 'Jour ! » dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était pas préparé mentalement à la visite et le regrettait sérieusement à présent tandis qu'il se sentait totalement emprunté.

Snape lui lança un bref regard noir et se dirigea vers la caisse ouverte où l'on pouvait voir la femelle serpent qui atteignait une taille imposante. Même recroquevillée sur elle-même, on ne pouvait que le remarquer. »

« Severus, Charlie a laissé à votre intention quelques fioles, étiquettes, seringues et produits pour que vous puissiez faire vos prélèvements. Tout est l » ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste de la main pour lui indiquer une table qui se trouvait à proximité du plan d'eau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry les regardait toujours converser sur la femelle et il se sentit encore plus rejeté. Snape ne lui avait accordé qu'un regard rapide et uniquement pour lui montrer son mépris.

« Harry » l'interpella Remus brusquement, ce qui le fit sursauter. « Ta braguette est ouverte. »

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir et baissait la tête de honte lorsque, du coin de l'œil, il vit Remus se détourner et, par contre, Snape se retourner vers lui et fixer son regard au niveau de son entrejambe révélée. Tout cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais, pour Harry, ce temps lui paru être le paradis.

Le jeune étudiant vit Snape se détourner, l'air coupable et en rougissant légèrement et il eût du mal à se retenir de laisser éclater sa joie. Harry savait parfaitement que le regard de son professeur avait été un automatisme d'homme gay, attiré par une vision agréable mais justement, cette réaction impulsive faisait la différence.

Son enseignant le voyait donc comme un homme. Jamais, il ne se serait retourné pour un enfant. Il le voyait également comme potentiellement séduisant. Il ne se serait pas retourné non plus si l'homme en question n'avait rien qui puisse attirer son attention. Et cette légère rougeur ! Severus était-il intéress ? Devait-il lui avouer qu'il était gay ?

Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche mais la referma immédiatement après. Il ne devait pas faire une bourde supplémentaire.

'Chaque chose en son temps' se répéta-t-il avec un léger sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Il avait de nouveau confiance. Il suffisait juste qu'il tourne ses connaissances des goûts et attraits Snapiens à son avantage.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour la centième fois tout en reprenant les cent pas qu'il faisait depuis une heure et qui étaient en train d'user le tapis. Snape était enfermé dans les sous sols depuis le même laps de temps et cela le rendait fou. Il aurait bien voulu le suivre mais le maître des potions avait refusé.

« Et pourtant, il a bien accepté la présence de Remus et de Charlie. Et pourtant, eux, ils ne parlent pas Fourchelang ! » maugréa-t-il avec amertume.

Tout à coup, un bruit de quelque chose qui se casse provenant d'une salle plus bas résonna jusque dans la cuisine ce qui fit se figer Harry. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit d'autres bruits plus étouffés suivi d'un cri.

« Ca suffit ! » s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte pour descendre les escaliers qui menaient en contrebas, vers l'annexe de la cave de la grande maison.

Un autre cri se fit entendre tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte à toute volée et dégringolait les marches à toute vitesse. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux le terrifia.

Severus était par terre, tout comme Charlie qui avait la main en sang tandis que des morceaux de verre jonchait le sol et que la femelle serpent se dressait dans toute sa puissance et sa fureur, crochets dénudés, prête à mordre.

« Ca suffit ! » répéta Harry mais cette fois en fourchelang ce qui eût le don de faire se retourner le reptile menaçant. « Arrête maintenant, ils ne te feront pas de mal ! » continua-t-il sans remarquer les mines soulagées de Remus et Charlie ainsi que l'air fasciné de son maître des potions. « Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est t'aider à te sentir mieux et si tu ne fais que les repousser, comment veux-tu qu'ils le fassent ? »

Le Serpent ne le quitta pas des yeux et siffla à son tour « M'aider ? Mais ils ne peuvent pas me comprendre… par contre, toi, ce n'est pas la même histoire. Avant toi, je n'avais jamais rencontré d'humain parlant ma langue. Peux-tu leur dire qu'ils me font mal en me touchant le ventre ainsi ? Et qu'ils ne s'approchent pas si près de mes œufs ! »

Harry acquiesça en fourchelang et répéta à l'assemblée ce que le reptile lui avait dit. C'est alors qu'il avisa le visage de Snape. Ou plutôt son expression qui pouvait être qualifiée… d'avide ! Et il en jubila… tout en restant perplexe. Pourquoi le regardait-il comme cela ? Ce n'était quand même pas le coup de sa braguette ouverte qui le troublait encore à ce point-là!

« Peux-tu lui dire Harry » commença Remus avec douceur mais détermination « que nous ne toucherons plus à son ventre mais qu'il faut qu'elle nous dise pourquoi elle a mal ? »

Harry hocha affirmativement la tête et fit la traduction.

« Elle dit qu'elle a encore des œufs à pondre et si elle ne va pas bien, c'est parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à les évacuer correctement et que les œufs ont en quelque sorte dépassé le terme » dit Harry qui avait prononcé chaque mot en fixant Snape qui lui rendait son regard avec une intensité qui le déstabilisait et l'hypnotisait en même temps.

« D'accord » répondit Charlie en regardant la femelle. « Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est lui donner une potion pour l'aider à pondre ses œufs, comme celle qu'on donne aux dragons mais en moins puissant. Je pense que ça devrait aller. »

Remus acquiesça. « Merci Harry. Pourrais-tu lui dire une dernière chose de notre part ? »

« Bien sûr Remus » murmura l'interpellé en continuant de fixer Severus qui ne disait toujours rien.

« Il faudrait lui dire que nous allons lui donner une potion, comme l'a expliqué Charlie et de lui dire aussi que nous ne ferons rien, ni à elle, ni à ses œufs et qu'elle pourra les garder, bien entendu. Nous la traiterons correctement, lui donnerons ce qu'elle demandera à manger mais qu'il faudra qu'elle n'ait pas de comportement agressif envers nous. Et il faudrait aussi la prévenir que nous aimerions avoir quelques échantillons de son venin et de son sang… mais plus tard… une fois qu'elle ira mieux. »

« Bien ! » répliqua le Gryffondor en se délectant du regard de son enseignant sur lui. Un regard qui n'avait rien perdu de sa fascination.

Et, tandis que Harry faisait la traduction à Slissis, la dame serpent, Severus se mit à agripper une poignée du tissu de sa robe noire et il la serra et la desserra frénétiquement entre ses doigts.

« Voil ! C'est fait ! » dit le jeune homme en accrochant à nouveau ses prunelles vertes à celles d'ébène.

Un long gémissement rauque résonna alors dans la pièce et deux autres regards convergèrent vers Snape qui rougit furieusement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

'Oh Merlin !' se dit l'homme. 'Il faut que je parte. Sale morveux !' ajouta-t-il dans sa tête en fusillant son élève du regard.

« Il faut que j'y aille maintenant » dit-il à haute voix. « Je reviendrais après-demain pour voir dans quel état est la femelle. »

« Elle s'appelle Slissis » lança tout à coup Harry.

« Sliss ? » dit Charlie.

« Non » répondit le plus jeune sorcier avec lenteur. « Slissis ! »

Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres et vit avec bonheur que les yeux noirs s'attardaient sur elle. Il y vit également passer un éclair de désir, lui sembla-t-il, puis l'homme déguerpit sans demander son reste.

Le soir venu, dans son lit, Harry n'en revenait toujours pas et il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il prit son petit livre sur les maraudeurs et feuilleta les dernières pages.

« Les préoccupations de Snivellus, les passions de Snivelly, la famille de Snivellus » énuméra Harry en tournant les pages qu'il avait déjà lues. « Les amis de Snivellus, les contrariétés de Snivelly. »

Harry allait tourner une autre page lorsqu'il s'en abstint. « Les contrariétés de Snivelly ? » Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu quelque chose comme cela ! Avait-il passé la page sans l'avoir jamais vu ? Et pourtant, il avait lu le carnet plusieurs fois !

Il en commença donc la lecture et les premières phrases lui confirmèrent qu'il n'avait jamais lu ces deux pages.

_« Les contrariétés de Snivelly »_

_« Alors là, je crois que nous pouvons commencer par nous, n'est-ce pas Prongs ? »_

« Tout à fait d'accord Pady ! Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi étant donné nos caractères faciles et notre grande capacité d'adaptation… D'ailleurs, en parlant d'adaptation, je t'ai vu avec l'une des jumelles Wilson et je me demandais ce que tu…

_« Suffit Prongsy ! On parlait de Snivellus l ! »_

_« Oui mais avoue qu'il y a des sujets bien plus intéressants que lui ! »_

« Non ! » répondit Harry en faisant la moue et en continuant sa lecture.

« C'est bien vrai Prongs mais si on ne parle pas de Snivelly dans notre carnet intitulé 'Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus', je ne crois pas que nous aurions dû le créer. Maintenant, parlons d'une des obsessions contrariées de notre cher Snivellus : Le Fourchelang ! »

Harry sursauta et cligna deux fois des yeux de surprise avant de lire avec plus d'avidité.

« L'adore le Fourchelang le Snivelly ! On ne s'en serait pas dout ! Pour un futur mangemort, ce n'est pas étonnant. »

Harry grinça des dents.

_« On l'a vu en train d'essayer d'apprendre la langue des serpents mais, à mon avis, ça n'a pas dû être très concluant parce qu'il s'est fait mordre par une vipère. Malheur pour nous, Pomfresh était dans le coin ! Je me demande quelque chose Prongs… »_

_« Quoi Pady ? »_

_« Et bien, si ça se trouve, Snivelly lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, faute de phallus en vue… A non, tu ne vas pas tourner encore de l'œil. Prends tes sels Prongs. Respire. Encore. Expire. Inspire. Voilà, ça va mieux mais tu es encore tout pâle. Il ne vaut mieux donc pas que je te dise que d'entendre le Fourchelang doit l'exciter à mort parce que… et ça y est, plus de Prongs… Remarque, pendant ce temps, je peux retourner voir les petites Wilson… »_

Harry secoua la tête d'un air désespéré puis ses yeux revinrent vers les mots 'd'entendre le Fourchelang doit l'exciter à mort'.

'Est-ce vrai ?' se demanda Harry avec espoir. 'Est-ce pour cela que tu me regardais comme ça tout à l'heure ?'

Il reposa le livre dans sa table de nuit et, à l'aide d'un sort compliqué, verrouilla le tiroir.

'Si le Fourchelang te plaît autant et s'il t'excite vraiment à ce point, c'est prometteur pour moi' se dit-il encore en éteignant la lumière et en se calant bien confortablement contre les oreillers.

'J'espère vraiment que tu aimes et que le Fourchelang est l'une de mes chances. De toute façon, tu reviens après demain, je verrais donc ce jour-là comment tu y réagis vraiment.'

Harry bailla et, toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres, s'endormit.

A suivre… 


	6. Retour à Poudlard

**COMMENT RENDRE CINGLE SNIVELLUS**

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

**Je dédie cette fiction à Arcadiane que j'aime et que j'adore et à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes bien baveux.**

**A/N**** : **Kikoo. Je voulais vous dire que j'ai très conscience de mon retard d'update mais mes cours (et surtout mes devoirs) me prennent énormément de temps donc je ne peux pas vous dire avec quelle régularité je pourrais dorénavant poster. J'essayerai tout de même toujours de faire le plus vite possible. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Je vous fais plein de grosses bisouilles.

**Laika la Louve, Alinemcb54, Shiny-MisS, Miya, Tanya Dinocrisis01, Onarluca, Deirdre Acaena, Apocalypse-Nox, Manehou, Nfertiti, Erwan, Sarah Levana, Agatha Brume, Snape Black Rose, Pithy, Luwelin, Sevie Snake, Merawen, Devilou-chan, Ginypompom, Vif d'or, Wendy Malfoy, Drackyumi, Cococloud, Astronema, Fairytale, Minerve, Casi, Lilyep, Marijuane, Orlina : **Avez-vous commencer à fomenter mon sacrifice ou arrivé-je dans un terrain neutre ? Ze sais que ça fait longtemps que ze n'ai pas updaté, me regardez pas comme ça. Et si je vous dit que je suis malade, ça passe ? Regarde, ze tousse… Non ! Et si ze vous dit qu'à 2h12 du matin, des extra-terrestres ont forcé ma porte pour me demander de leur préparer de la soupe au chou avant de repartir et que j'en suis restée traumatisée ? Non, OK… euh… alors si ze vous fais de grosses papouilles et de gros mamours, ça passe ? Lol… Z'Vous en fais quand même ;)

**Lola Reeds : **Oui, moi aussi j'adore le passage du duel dans le film 2 et j'ai aussi adoré cette scène dans le livre. J'espère que JKR va en remettre et surtout devant Sev. Je jubilerais encore plus :D

**Céline.s : **Lol. Moi aussi je préfère quand Harry ne se prend pas des claques et pourtant c'est ça qui lui apprend quelques leçons qui l'amènera à être bien plus charmeur… et c'est aussi ça qui fait se poser des questions à Sev… ;)

**Aurélia : **Oui, Harry va (bien plus tard) vouloir apprendre à Snape comment parler Fourchelang.

**MaliciaSlytherin : **Tu as tout devin :) Harry va profiter de son pouvoir de parler Fourchelang pour exciter Sev… y compris lorsqu'ils seront dans un lit. Héhéhé. Lol ;)

**Anna McCoy : **Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas pu updater le 6ème chapitre une semaine plus tard. J'ai eu moi-même ma rentrée et mon emploi du temps est limité maintenant. De plus, je ne pouvais pas poster que cette fic. J'en ai d'autres que je ne peux pas négliger ;) D'ailleurs, comment se sont passés tes examens ?

**Melantha-Mond : **Merci. Ta review m'a fait particulièrement plaisir.

**Edge : **Détrompe-toi, Harry n'est pas manipulateur. Il aime simplement Severus. Il voudrait qu'il soit à lui et le combler de bonheur. Qui ne se battrait pas pour avoir l'amour de sa vie ? Surtout que Severus est trop seul, il en a besoin lui aussi. Et sinon, pour le Fourchelang, c'est juste parce que j'adore cette particularité, ce pouvoir qu'à Harry. C'est la langue des serpents, symbole de la maison de Sev, ça les rapproche et je suis sûre que Sev (dans le livre de JKR) est fasciné par ce pouvoir.

**Angel-of-Shadows-30 : **J'espère que tu as été contente pour le nouveau chap de 'Sorciers aux enchères'. Lol. J'essaye d'updater relativement vite et en roulement pour ne pas délaisser une fic plus qu'une autre mais, parfois, c'est délicat. Des fois, je n'ai pas envie d'écrire une fic que je dois poster 'au plus vite' alors je passe à une autre ou parfois, je n'ai pas envie d'écrire du tout ou je n'ai pas le temps, etc… en ce moment, j'ai envie d'écrire d'autres histoires mais je me refrène parce que j'aimerais en finir au moins une avant d'en recommencer une autre et pourtant, j'ai un peu écrit une autre histoire qui s'appelle 'Dans l'attente du souvenir' mais je ne la posterai pas maintenant. Et sinon, pour la Gazette du Sorcier, oui je connais. J'en suis une des modératrices ;)

**BeNaNe : **Merci :D Pour info, je pense finir 'Sorciers aux enchères' relativement rapidement vu qu'il ne me reste que 4 chapitres a écrire. Cependant, ce qui me prend plus de temps, c'est la longueur des chapitres. Pour 'L'amant venu du passé', ça sera un peu plus long parce que ma fic va, au moins, contenir une vingtaine de chapitres. Et celle-ci va être plus courte. Une dizaine de chaps je pense ;)

**Crackos : **Pour que Sev pousse un gémissement public, il a fallu qu'il soit vraiment excité et le fourchelang a cette particularité pour lui.

**Kero Vs Sac d'Os : **MDR ! Je vais faire la commercialisation de dico bilingue avec du Fourchelang. Lol. Et c'est vrai qu'un Sev nappé de nut avec de la chantilly en prime ne se refuse pas… Citron power ! Lol ;)

**Lulu-Cyfair : **Voui, ze me suis dit que Riry avait le droit à un peu de bonheur parce que, même s'il est un manche question séduction (lol), il est tenace et veut son Sev personnel. La détermination paye toujours ;)

**Lice-Chan : **Je suis contente si j'ai pu te faire plaisir au retour de tes vacances avec mes fics. Merci à toi pour ta review qui me donne vraiment du baume au cœur :)

Juliette Subervie : Voui, Harry va peu à peu se rendre compte que le naturel est la meilleure méthode de séduction. Le petit livre l'aide bien sûr à comprendre Sev et lui fait savoir ce qu'il aime mais il est tellement nerveux et veut tellement bien faire qu'il arrive à ne pas tirer profit de ces informations. C'est lorsqu'il n'en fait pas trop qu'il arrive à quelque chose mais ça, il va le découvrir un peu plus tard ;) 

**Diosa : **Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire les passages du livre des maraudeurs, même si c'est parfois assez dur de trouver des répliques humoristiques sans se répéter. J'aime aussi donner une leçon à Harry. La seule qui soit vraiment valable dans la séduction : Ne pas en faire trop et rester soi-même. Il va l'apprendre à ses dépends mais à chaque souffrance, sa récompense ;)

**Lil'ly : **Pour DD, il a prêté le livre à Harry mais je te rassure, il ne veut séduire personne et le livre ne lui appartient pas. Il fait partie de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et peut être accessible à tous les élèves mais Harry n'aurait jamais été le chercher. Il ne va pas assez à la bibliothèque pour le savoir et je le vois plus aller vers les livres de quidditch que ceux d'amour ou érotisme… enfin, pour l'instant ;)

**Tiayel : **Si je le sais que tu as aimé ce chap parce que la situation commence à déraper. Tu avais déjà la bave aux lèvres même que ! Tu sais ce que l'on dit : Perverse un jour, perverse toujours. Lol ;)

**Kitty-luv-Snape : **Moi aussi j'adore lorsque Harry parle Fourchelang. J'aimerais beaucoup que JKR écrive d'autres passages à ce propos et, si possible, devant Severus.

**Galouz : **Voui, moi aussi ça m'est déjà arrivée de mourir de rire dans sa chambre à une heure indue du matin en essayant de ne pas réveiller ses parents. En général, ce que je fais, c'est que je plonge ma tête dans l'oreiller que je recouvre de mes couettes, ça étouffe quand même le son. Lol ;)

Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus Chapitre 6 : Retour à Poudlard 

A l'aide de la potion donnée par Charlie, Slissis avait pondu ses œufs la veille et était d'une humeur que l'on aurait pu qualifier de plus avenante. Son ventre ne la faisait plus souffrir et elle avait retrouvé son appétit.

« C'est vrai qu'elle mange cinq souris toutes les deux heures ? » demanda Ginny en fixant le serpent avec une curiosité intéressée mêlée de crainte et d'un vague dégoût.

« Non, elle en mange six toutes les trois heures » rectifia Harry en remplissant de nouveau la bassine d'eau qui abreuvait quotidiennement le reptile. « Et elle mange aussi parfois des œufs. Son système digestif est différent de celui des autres serpents, c'est pour ça qu'on a bon espoir de découvrir des choses très intéressantes pour la médecine. »

« Comme pour guérir les loup-garous par exemple » fit la jeune femme rousse en continuant de détailler Slissis.

« Oui. J'espère que les recherches vont porter leurs fruits. Remus en serait tellement content… »

« Et elle va rester longtemps ici ? » demanda Ginny en se tournant vers son ami.

« Je ne sais pas trop » lui répondit le brun. « Normalement, Snape doit faire des prélèvements aujourd'hui… »

'Et j'attends ce moment depuis avant hier' ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« … et il en analysera certains. D'autres vont être envoyés dans les laboratoires du département biologique et microbiologique du ministère à ce que j'ai compris. Slissis devrait y être envoyée plus tard pour d'autres examens. Je lui expliquerai tout, comme ça, elle ne sera pas trop agressive. Et ils la relâcheront ensuite, après lui avoir lancé un sort pour pouvoir la localiser s'ils faisaient des trouvailles médicales… Mais elle sera remise en liberté avec ses petits. Aucun mal ne lui sera fait. »

Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête et allait poser une nouvelle question lorsqu'une voix glaciale l'en empêcha.

« Potter, Weasley, déguerpissez ! »

Les deux interpellés sursautèrent et se retournèrent en même temps en direction de l'homme vêtu entièrement de noir qui les avait fait tressaillir.

« Bonjour également à vous Professeur » ironisa Harry en serrant les dents tandis que Ginny sortait… ou plutôt fuyait à grands pas. « Je suis ravi de vous accueillir à nouveau dans _ma_ maison. »

Harry avait bien appuyé le fait que la demeure lui appartenait. Snape n'avait aucun droit de lui dire de s'en aller et, qui plus était, il le traitait encore comme un élève pendant ses vacances et même pire, comme un gamin que l'on ne voulait pas avoir dans ses pattes.

« De mon côté, je ne peux pas dire que je suis ravi d'être en votre compagnie Potter et je me serais bien passé de me rendre dans _votre_ maison, simplement, j'ai un travail à faire ici et donc, j'aimerais pouvoir le faire sans avoir des gamins dans mes pattes. »

Harry sentit la rage monter en lui, en même temps que la tristesse et l'humiliation.

« Je ne vois ici aucun gamin Professeur » rétorqua l'étudiant en le fusillant du regard. « Et puis-je vous rappelez qu'il y a deux jours, mon aide n'a pas été superflue lorsqu'il a fallu maîtriser _Slissis _! »

Harry avait encore accentué le mot qui ferait mouche. En outre, dans ce cas, c'était le nom du reptile, prononcé en un long sifflement appartenant à la langue des serpents mais qui pouvait être compris par tous. Il savait maintenant que le Fourchelang était un des points faibles de son maître des potions et il comptait bien en user… et en abuser.

Il vit Snape pâlir et une de ses mains venir agripper le tissu ébène de sa robe. Comme escompté, l'homme avait réagi. Il décida donc de pousser un peu plus loin son avantage.

« Aucun de vous n'arriviez à la contrôler et lorsque je suis intervenu, elle était prête à mordre. Sans moi, vous auriez été dans de beaux draps… » commença Harry à dessein. Il voulait lui montrer, tant qu'il le pouvait, qu'il était un jeune homme mature et indispensable. Il voulait que son professeur ait, pour une fois, besoin de lui. Il voulait qu'il ressente ce besoin, faute d'avoir davantage de sa part dans l'immédiat. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas aller trop loin. Le rouge de la colère qui montait d'ailleurs aux joues de Snape ainsi que la flamme rebelle qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux lui prouvaient qu'il devait attaquer différemment. Là où cela faisait mal. Là où il avait une chance. Il se mit donc à parler Fourchelang pour lui-même, en secouant la tête comme s'il déplorait l'attitude de son maître des potions.

L'attaque fut rude pour Severus. Harry le vit pâlir de nouveau puis faire un pas vers lui. Sa gorge s'assécha et il attendit.

C'est à ce moment-là que Remus fit son apparition en haut de l'escalier en saluant Severus qui sembla revenir à lui en se reculant vivement.

'Et merde !' jura Harry en serrant des poings rageurs.

« Ca sera pour une prochaine fois ! »

Le Survivant se tourna brusquement vers Slissis en écarquillant les yeux. Elle le regardait avec des yeux étrangement pétillants et il lui répondit, perplexe « Oui, pour une prochaine fois. »

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

La prochaine fois, il l'attendait toujours !

Harry n'avait pas revu Snape depuis deux semaines qui lui avaient paru un siècle.

Malgré ce qu'il se répétait tous les jours, il en voulait encore à Remus d'être entré au moment où il ne fallait pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais il se rappelait trop bien de cette flamme intense et dévorante qui avait ravagée les prunelles de Snape lorsqu'il avait parlé Fourchelang. Cette langue l'excitait réellement !

C'était le seul atout qu'il pensait détenir.

Heureusement, la rentrée était pour le lendemain et il pourrait revoir l'homme qui peuplait ses rêves érotiques diurnes comme nocturnes et qui le faisait gémir de plaisir la nuit lorsqu'il l'imaginait nu, entre ses draps, offert à la luxure.

Chaque soir, seul dans son lit, Harry se masturbait façon moldue ou sorcière mais il savait que ce plaisir immédiat ne pourrait jamais chasser le désir qui lui brûlait les reins à la seule pensée de son maître des potions. Il le voulait ! Atrocement !… Et il l'aurait !

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Poudlard !

Ecole sorcière du Royaume-Uni.

Berceau de l'apprentissage de mages bons ou mauvais, médiocres ou puissants.

Repère du professeur au plus beau cul qu'ait créée l'humanité et de l'élève aux plus productives glandes salivaires qu'ait créée la dite société.

Le train l'avait ramené chez lui. Sa maison depuis ses onze printemps. Celle qui l'accueillait pour la dernière fois pendant un an. Celle qui allait devenir le témoin de sa débauche au sein des cachots… enfin, tout du moins, Harry l'espérait-il.

« Severus, j'arrive ! » se dit-il en laissant un lent sourire se former sur ses lèvres rouges.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Severus était mal à l'aise.

Avant cet été, il voyait tous ses étudiants comme de simples élèves mais depuis qu'il avait eu une paire de fesses magnifiquement musclée et proportionnée sous le nez tandis qu'il prenait partie à un des meetings pour l'Ordre du Phénix toujours actif, il n'arrivait plus à dissocier l'image de son élève de celle d'un potentiel amant. Et depuis qu'il l'avait entendu parler Fourchelang, ses fantasmes s'étaient multipliés.

« Sale morveux ! Je vais être tellement dur avec toi cette année que ça m'ôtera toute envie de te jeter sur mon bureau pour te faire crier de plaisir ! De toute façon, tu n'es certainement pas du même bord que moi… »

D'un bref geste du revers de main, Severus balaya ses interrogations et autres pensées concernant l'orientation sexuelle de Harry Potter ainsi que sur ses goûts en matière d'homme s'il avait été gay et se concentra sur l'organisation de son nouveau programme pour ses septième année.

Severus n'aurait pas pu se concentrer sur cette tâche s'il avait su qu'un peu plus loin dans le château, un jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs et à la cicatrice légendaire fomentait un plan diabolique pour l'attirer dans ses filets.

: : :

Le livre 'L'art de la séduction en 50 leçons' à sa gauche et le petit carnet écarlate des maraudeurs à sa droite, Harry complotait en vue de sa mission de ce soir. Comme il était prévu, le banquet de rentrée allait commencer dans une quinzaine de minutes et il faudrait qu'il soit prêt. Il dînerait avec ses amis, comme à son habitude puis, lorsqu'il verrait Snape se retirer dans ses précieux cachots, il prétexterait une envie subite d'aller aux toilettes pour s'éclipser et suivre son professeur puis… se serait à lui de jouer !

Il lui restait juste un peu de temps pour relire certains passages des deux livres qui constituaient sa lecture répétée depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Ses yeux suivirent les lignes calligraphiées à l'encre noire et il lut la leçon numéro 12 du livre de la séduction ou comment faire comprendre à un homme qu'un autre mâle s'intéressait à lui.

« Il ne faut pas que je lui dise de but en blanc que je suis gay. Je vais faire ça dans la subtilité! » se dit le jeune sorcier en y croyant dur comme fer lui-même sans penser un seul instant qu'il se berçait d'illusions.

Ses prunelles vertes se posèrent ensuite sur l'écriture fine de Sirius et il commença à lire.

« Une de nos missions est arrivée à son terme. Snivellus a des ennuis ! Je pourrais sauter de joie si cette affaire ne mettait pas en cause notre cher petit Prongs. Je me rends compte à présent que j'ai peut-être été trop dur avec lui en lui parlant si fréquemment de la sexualité de Snape ou tout au moins, son manque de sexualité hormis avec la louable mimine. En effet, Prongs ne se remet pas de certaines révélations et il est plus souvent chez Madame Pomfresh que dans nos cours. C'est ainsi que ses soupçons sont nés. Dès que James entend le nom de Snivelly, soit il tombe dans les pommes, soit il convulse. Pompom en a déduit que Snivellus lui avait fait quelque chose de terrible. Si la pauvre savait de quoi il est réellement question… »

_« Oui, et c'est pour ça que vous auriez mieux fait de vous abstenir de faire ce carnet ! »_

_« Mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi marrant sinon Moony… enfin pas pour James bien sûr… Pauvre Prongs ! »_

_« Snape a quand même droit à son intimit »_

_« Totalement d'accord avec toi Moony ! Son intimité est d'ailleurs le centre de nos préoccupations… »_

_« Te fiche pas de moi Pady ! »_

_« Maieuh, je ne me fiche pas de toi mon petit loupiot… et James non plus mais avec ce carnet… Tiens, bah voilà Prongs ! Comme quoi, en parlant du loup, on en voit la queue !_

_« Et voil ! Tu es content de toi Pady ?!! »_

_« Mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est pas de ma faute si Prongs comprend tout de travers ! »_

_« Oui mais je te l'avais déjà dit : Ne jamais dire un mot tel que 'queue' en présence de James tout en tenant ce carnet dans les mains ! Maintenant il convulse !… »_

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire à ce passage qui provoquait toujours en lui la même réaction. Le passage qu'il cherchait était plus bas.

Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes et s'arrêtèrent enfin au paragraphe recherché.

_« Samedi dernier, à Pré-au-lard, j'ai vu John Henley faire du rentre dedans à Snivellus. Il lui a dit tout de go qu'il était gay et qu'il avait envie de lui. Snivelly était aussi dégoûté que Prongs. Ayant dû donner ses gouttes à James, je n'ai pas pu voir toute la scène mais ce qu'il m'a semblé, c'est que Snivellus a envoyé John sur les roses. Faut dire qu'il a eut un sacré culot ! C'est avec lui et sa bande de Poufsouffle qu'on avait mis à sac le dortoir des Serpentard l'année dernière et c'est même lui qui avait brûlé tous les vêtements de Snape ! Une mauvaise initiative de la part de Henley parce que je ne pense pas que le Snivellus aime qu'on déballe sa vie privée en public et donc qu'on lui jette son homosexualité à la figure… d'où la raison d'être de ce journal… » _

Harry serra les dents. Ce passage le mettait toujours dans une rage incroyable. Une fureur qui était aussi bien dirigée vers ce John Henley que vers Sirius. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne fallait pas faire à tout être humain et même à un ennemi. Etait-ce pour cela que Snape détestait autant Sirius ? Est-ce que Sirius, un jour, avait dévoilé à tout le monde ce qu'il en était de sa vie intime ? Il aurait tellement voulu le savoir !

Il était en train de ranger ses livres qu'il venait de refermer lorsque Ron fit son apparition dans le dortoir.

« Hey, tu viens Harry ! Le banquet va commencer et je meurs de faim ! J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée ! »

Sans faire de commentaire, Harry se leva et rejoint son ami.

: : :

Harry avait l'impression que le dîner traînait en longueur.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que Snape se retire de la Grande Salle et lorsqu'il le vit enfin se lever, à la fin de la fête, il n'eût nul besoin de prétexter une brusque envie de rejoindre les toilettes mais plutôt son lit. Ron, qui n'avait pas encore fini d'engloutir son dixième dessert, ne lui prêta pas attention, tout comme Hermione qui était plongée dans un livre relatant la destinée des Druides les plus puissants lors de la chute de l'Empire Romain.

Harry se glissa donc furtivement à la suite de son maître des potions et prit bien garde de se maintenir à une certaine distance de sa proie.

Le jeune étudiant ne s'était encore jamais aventuré jusque là et devina que l'homme devait se diriger non pas vers son bureau, comme il l'avait cru initialement mais bien vers ses appartements. A cette pensée, son cœur se mit à battre plus violemment.

Les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus sombres, froids et étroits mais il continua à avancer lentement. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas aller trop loin au risque de se perdre mais il étouffa cette mise en garde malvenue et poursuivit son chemin plus avant.

Lorsque Snape se figea au devant d'une porte, Harry décida qu'il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Vivement, il sortit de sa poche un petit magnétophone moldu qu'il avait trafiqué tout en se ruant vers une alcôve sombre. De là, il mit en marche l'appareil tout en ayant, au préalable, pris soin d'amplifier le son un minimum.

« … Mais, tu ne me l'avais pas dit Harry ! » dit la voix enregistrée qui avait étrangement la consonance et l'accent Irlandais de Seamus Finnegan. « Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit plus tôt que tu étais gay ? »

Harry trépignait d'impatience et de jubilation lorsqu'il mit le petit enregistreur sur pause. Il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas faire transpercer l'excitation qui modifiait le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il répondit dans le vide « J'avais peur que vous ne compreniez pas, que vous me rejetiez alors j'ai préféré garder ça pour moi. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas révéler mon homosexualité à tout le monde. »

L'étudiant se demandait comment réagissait son maître des potions à cette nouvelle car il était persuadé que Snape avait tout entendu de la conversation fictive qu'il faisait semblant d'avoir avec son ami de Gryffondor.

« Mais non, nous ne t'aurions pas rejeté, nous… »

« Potter ! » siffla une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter avant de se retourner brutalement.

Dans son premier mouvement, il avait lâché l'appareil qui se fracassa sur le sol de pierre, libérant la mini cassette enregistrée.

Ce n'était pas une alcôve comme il l'avait pensé mais un petit couloir qui devait former une boucle et dont le commencement ou la fin était devant l'entrée des quartiers de Snape.

« P-Professeur ?! » balbutia Harry en se sentant rougir.

Il s'était encore fourré dans une situation inextricable, se dit-il avec impuissance et désespoir. Le seul réconfort qu'il avait était de savoir que son enseignant ne pouvait pas voir ses joues écarlates… jusqu'à ce qu'il crache un 'lumos' féroce pour fixer son élève honni.

« Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous faisiez semblant d'avoir une conversation dans mes cachots ? A moins que la camisole s'impose enfin pour vous et votre ami invisible ? Ou alors que vous ayez des pensées suicidaires ?! »

« Suicidaires ? » répéta Harry d'une petite voix.

« Parfaitement Potter ! C'est étrange comme vous ne mesurez pas les conséquences de vos actes à leur juste valeur » dit-il d'une voix onctueuse, sensuelle tout en ramassant le magnétophone de poche pour le glisser dans sa poche. « Maintenant dites-moi qui ! »

« Qui ? » répéta encore Harry en clignant stupidement des yeux.

« Oui, qui ! »

« Qui, quoi, Professeur ? » demanda le Survivant en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Qui vous a dit que j'étais gay ? Black avant de mourir ? Lupin ? Qui ? Est-ce pour ça que vous vous payez ma figure depuis quelques temps ? Si c'est ça, c'est forcément Lupin ! »

« Non c'est pas lui ! » s'écria Harry avec véhémence.

« Alors qui ? » s'écria à son tour Snape avec une égale furie.

« Personne ! »

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi Potter ! Vous venez ici, dans mes cachots avec soi-disant Finnegan à qui vous racontez vos petits malheurs alors qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que vous et moi dans ce couloir et que nous savons parfaitement tous les deux que vous vous payez ma tête mais cette fois-ci, il y a une petite différence ! Vous n'êtes plus ni en vacances ni dans votre maison ce qui veut dire que non seulement j'ai toute mon autorité sur vous mais qu'en plus, vous êtes dans mon domaine, à ma mercie. N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Potter ? Alors maintenant, vous allez me dire qui vous a révélé ça sur moi ! »

« Mais personne ! C'est moi qui suis gay ! »

Severus serra les dents. Le petit con lui mentait encore ! Mais il l'aurait sa réponse, il l'aurait.

« Bien, alors prouvez-le ! » siffla l'homme en poussant son élève contre le mur.

« Comment ? » fit Harry d'un air abasourdi.

« Vous m'avez très bien entendu Potter. Je vous ai dit de me le prouver ! »

A suivre… 

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Je sais que c'est sadique de s'arrêter là mais je ne peux pas faillir à ma réputation. Lol. Plus sérieusement, comme cette histoire est bientôt finie, je pense que je vais mettre plus l'accent sur elle et essayer de poster relativement vite les prochains chapitres. J'espère que ça vous conviendra ;) Bisous à tous.


	7. Prouvez le moi

**COMMENT RENDRE CINGLE SNIVELLUS**

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

**Je dédie cette fiction à Arcadiane que j'aime et que j'adore et à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes bien baveux.**

**A/N : **Kikoo à tous. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis de bonne humeur (et pourtant, je suis malade) mais je viens de recevoir une superbe nouvelle qui me donne du baume au cœur alors du coup, la vie est belle et je vous offre un chapitre en avance. Lol. Malgré la tonne de devoirs que j'ai à faire et les remontrances certaines que je vais avoir de mes lecteurs anglophones pour ne pas updater 'What men want' (la traduction de 'Ce que veulent les hommes'), j'ai fait en sorte de pouvoir publier ce chapitre très tôt. Dernière parole : Je vous adore ! Gros bisous à toutes et à tous ;)

**Deirdre Acaena, Shiny-misS, Laika la louve, WendyMalfoy, Lemoncurd, Aurélia, Demoiselle Altanien, Sirianne, Marijuane, Selene Salamander, Zélia, Luwelin, Crackos, Black-Alex, Edge, Ginypompom, Snape Black Rose, Suppy Lulu, Pithy :** Et bé! Entre les menaces de monter un syndicat, de torture ou de mort, je suis servie. Lol… Dois-je vous remercier pour vos reviews ? Lol. Mais vi, mici beaucoup ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'on ne me tuera qu'après avoir fini toutes mes fics et pas maintenant. Lol. En tout cas, cette fois-ci, j'ai été rapide ! J'espère pouvoir écrire le prochain chap dans peu de temps. Gros poutouxes à vous tous ;) Onarluca : Merci d'être aussi compréhensive et présente pour moi. Bisous ma puce ;) 

**Benane : **Ne dis pas que tu es nulle, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne pense pas que les comparaisons entre les divers auteurs sont une très bonne chose à faire parce que chacun à son style. Bien sûr, certains ont plus de difficultés que d'autres, dirais-je mais une écriture 'moins fluide' n'en ôte pas pour autant des bonnes idées et sur ce site, il y a énormément de personnes qui en ont d'excellentes. Je n'ai lu, pour le moment, qu'une fic de toi et elle ne comporte que deux chapitres et j'aime beaucoup. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne la lirais pas. Continue à écrire et ne pense pas ce genre de choses sur toi ;) Gros poutoux.

**Orlina : **Lol. J'espère que tu avais fait de beaux rêves ;) Gros poutoux.

**Galouz : **Oui, Riry a enfin réussi à attirer l'attention de Sev… pas vraiment de la manière dont il l'aurait pensé mais ça revient à peu près au même. Gros poutoux ;)

**Lola Reeds : **Lol. C'est vrai que dans cette fic, Riry n'est pas très… dégourdi. Et le pire c'est que je ne le prends pas du tout pour un idiot mais j'aime bien quand il se fourre dans des situations où personne ne voudrait être… Je crois que je n'ai pas usurpé ma réputation de sadique en fin de compte. Lol. Par contre, je le pense bel et bien chaud au lit et on sait comment se comportent les adolescents quand ils pensent au sexe soit les 99,9 du temps et donc dans ces cas-là, voui, il est un peu stupide. Lol. Gros poutouxes ma belle ;)

**Arcadiane : **Pour moi aussi ça fait tout drôle de ne plus poster aussi souvent. Sinon, oui, les cours se passent bien. J'aime beaucoup le DUT que je suis en train de faire. C'est dans le milieu du livre donc ça ne pouvait que me plaire ;) Il y a des matières rébarbatives mais c'est comme partout. Sinon, je ne sais plus si je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais du coup. C'est comme Sin, non ? De toute façon, j'ai un mail en attente à te renvoyer. J'ai plein de choses à te dire :) Ros poutouxes.

**Mélantha-Mond : **Moi aussi, j'en ai lu des livres ou magazines sur les méthodes de séduction et franchement, je trouve que c'est en restant soi-même qu'on a le plus de charme. En plus, ça ne trompe personne, ni soi, ni l'homme… mais à vrai dire, j'aime toujours en lire parce qu'il y a des fois où c'est bien comique… de tous les points de vue ;) Gros poutoux.

**Lilyep : **Merci. Bon courage aussi pour tes cours (si tu vas toujours à l'école). Gros poutoux.

**Lulu-Cyfair : **C'est vrai que si Severus donnait à Harry quelques leçons d'adresse manuelle, tout le monde serait content… y compris Ryry. Lol ;) Gros poutoux.

**Sarah Levana : **Tu as vu que j'ai été gentille. Je ne t'ai pas fait longtemps attendre dans ta grotte. Lol. Gros poutoux.

**Melindra : **Oui, le coup du magnéto aurait pu fonctionner si Severus n'aurait fait qu'écouter et que Harry serait partie juste après pour faire vraiment semblant d'avoir eu une conversation intime sans penser que quelqu'un l'entendait réellement. Pour m'écrire, tu ne pourras pas avoir mon adresse mail sur le site de ffn parce que je ne la mets pas mais tu pourras me contacter par review pour me demander de te contacter aussi et je t'écrirai… Gros poutoux ;)

**Astronema et ses nombreuses consciences : **Et non ma douce, ce n'est pas encore le lemon mais il sera là très bientôt ;)

**Nyx : **Lol. Oui, il y a bien LE POUTOUX ;) Et je t'en fais plein aussi. Lol.

**Nardy : **C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours facile de lire des maladresses aussi humiliantes pour Harry. Parfois, j'ai du mal à écrire des scènes pour les mêmes raisons mais j'aime quand même bien ce que j'ai écrit (pour une fois) parce que ce n'est pas par méchanceté mais pour l'humour. J'adore Harry et donc je n'aime pas le voir évoluer dans des situations trop extrêmes sinon ça me fait mal pour lui (humiliation y compris). Gros poutoux.

**Céline.s : **T'inquiète pas. Dans ce chapitre, Harry ne se fait pas toujours avoir (même si dans un sens, il aimerait bien. Non, je ne suis pas obsédée. Lol). Gros poutoux.

**Minerve : **Non, Harry n'a pas menti. Severus a soupçonné Remus et ce n'est pas lui. Les maraudeurs ont écrit dans leur carnet que Severus était gay mais ils ne l'ont jamais révélé à Harry. Le journal était même caché dans une vieille malle. Il avait été oublié là mais c'est Harry qui l'a su par sa propre 'faute'. C'est lui qui a lu le livre. Et sinon, oui, Sirius était mort de rire lorsque James s'évanouissait ;) Gros poutoux.

**MaliciaSlytherin : **Tant mieux que tu aies eu ton brevet. Du coup, ça t'a fait une belle surprise vu que tu ne pensais pas l'avoir eu. Je suis contente pour toi. Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Gros poutoux.

**TanukyLychee : **Voui, je plaide coupable. Je suis sadique et michante avec mes lecteurs et j'ai po honte. Lol. J'espère qu'après ce chapitre-ci, tu ne vas pas avoir des pensées meurtrières à mon encontre ;) Gros poutoux.

**Noa Black : **Oui, c'est vrai que James tué par Sirius à cause de la révélation du désir de Sev envers lui aurait été une explication plausible mais non, c'est bien Voldie ;) Gros poutoux.

**Nfertiti : **Voui, je suis à la fac. Et voui, le Fourchelang est une arme bien tentante pour Harry qui ne va pas se priver de s'en servir ;) Gros poutoux.

**Mifibou : **Héhé, c'est clair que Harry va être mal avec un Sev détenant le livre des maraudeurs mais ses sentiments sont sincères donc il ne peut qu'avoir des paroles percutantes ;) Gros poutoux.

**Tiayel : **MDR ! J'adore le coup de la maman. C'est clair que ça serait 'légèrement' embarrassant de raconter le thème et tout le reste de l'histoire. 'Bah, elle est missante l'auteuse, elle a pas écrit le lemon ! Elle veut pas que Riry se glisse sous les draps de Sev pour lui faire des choses peu catholiques. Mamana, tu peux lui dire d'écrire que du cu…-biiiiipp. Lol. Gros poutouxes.

**Angel-of-Shadows-30 : **En fait, j'ai deux nouvelles fics sur le feu. Une qui m'a été demandé par une lectrice et dont j'ai trouvé le sujet vraiment très intéressant et l'autre, c'est une idée à moi. Je te file le résum : '_Severus est consterné. Comment Dumbledore peut-il lui demander de recueillir Harry Potter, celui-là même qui fut son mari un an plus tôt et qui l'a détruit en demandant le divorce ? Un Harry désormais amnésique_…' Dans cette fic, Severus ne s'est pas remis de ce divorce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi Harry l'a quitté et quand Riry a l'accident de balai qui va le rendre amnésique, il ne lui reste qu'un seul souvenir : celui de son baiser avec Severus le jour de son mariage. Du coup, il ne fait plus confiance qu'à Sev qui va devoir l'héberger… héberger le même Harry qu'il était au début de leur mariage… Voilà. Gros poutoux.

**Gaëlle Griffondor : **Il y aura soit 9, soit 10 chapitres. Gros poutoux ;)

**Vif d'or : **J'essaye de ne pas trop tarder dans mes updates mais mon emploi du temps est chargé. Je fais déjà trois heures de transport aller et retour mes journées de cours et j'ai des dossiers à rendre pour dans quelques semaines, voire quelques mois qui nécessitent pas mal d'heures de travail, sans compter les autres devoirs. Je n'aime pas publier peu souvent mais ce sont quand même mes études qui priment ;) En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage avec le magnéto parce que j'ai eu un réel plaisir à l'écrire. Gros poutoux.

**Kerowyn : **Tes idées sont vraiment bonnes. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir réellement à la trame de cette fic mais ce sera la prochaine à être publiée. Mise à part le début, je ne sais pas trop comment je vais la mener. Je verrai comment je vais organiser tout ça ;) Gros poutoux.

**Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus**

**Chapitre 7 : Prouvez-le moi**

« Prouvez-le moi Potter ! » répéta le maître des potions en fixant son élève d'un regard à la fois provocateur et sardonique.

Harry était souffl ! Son professeur, l'homme qu'il voulait depuis des mois et des mois venait tout juste de lui fournir l'occasion de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et… et… il en perdait tous ses moyens.

'Oh non ! Pas maintenant' pensa-t-il avec désespoir.

Il avait tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur qu'il en avait les mains moites, le cœur battant avec force, les membres tremblants et le front humide d'une sueur froide. Il avait également conscience de ses yeux trop écarquillés et de sa bouche qui refusait obstinément de se fermer tant elle était encore sous le choc. Le souffle qui s'en échappait était erratique et précipité. Cela pouvait aussi bien passer pour de l'excitation que de la panique et c'est avec ce dernier sentiment que Snape interpréta l'état de Harry.

L'homme se recula alors légèrement de son étudiant et laissa un rire ironique sortir de sa gorge. Caustique mais aussi amer.

« Bien ! » fit-il d'une voix sans plus de timbre. « Maintenant que nous avons prouvé que vous étiez incapable de me démontrer que vous êtes bien gay, je peux donc en déduire que vous ne l'êtes absolument pas. Je peux aussi confirmer ma première impression qui était que vous prenez un malin plaisir à vous moquer de moi due à votre connaissance de mon orientation sexuelle. »

Snape s'était tout à fait décollé du corps de Harry et, pendant sa courte interprétation, il avait fait les cent pas devant lui en tapotant parfois son menton de son index droit. Il était comme un avocat du diable prêt à tout pour avoir la tête du témoin. Il était le juré de Harry à lui tout seul. Un juré très partial.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il vit le regard noir revenir se fixer sur lui tandis que son propriétaire se figeait sur place, l'air déterminé et menaçant.

Il était on ne peut plus intimidant lorsqu'il siffla, « A présent répondez-moi ! Qui vous en a parl ? Qui vous l'a dit ? »

« Je-Je vous ai déjà répondu, Monsieur. Je vous ai dit que c'était personne ! »

« Ne jouez pas au plus con avec moi Potter ! » cracha-t-il avec rage. « Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'un matin vous vous êtes réveillé en sachant que j'étais gay ! Alors ? Qui vous l'a dit ? Vous comptez me faire chanter avec cette information ? Ou me ridiculiser ? Tel père, tel fils n'est-ce pas Potter ! »

La lueur de souffrance qui voilait les yeux d'ébène de son maître des potions et qu'il essayait vainement de cacher n'était pas feinte, Harry le voyait bien. Les traits de Snape étaient également crispés en une expression de fureur et de détermination que le jeune homme n'avait pas de mal à interpréter, même s'il ne voulait pas approfondir la question.

Il demanda pourtant « Pourquoi faîtes-vous allusion à mon père ? »

Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais voulait une confirmation qu'il refusait en même temps.

Severus émit un petit rire sans joie. « S'il n'était pas mort, j'aurais pensé que c'était lui qui vous l'avait dit pour que vous puissiez continuer ce qu'il avait commencé! »

« Comment ça ? » haleta Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder une respiration normale.

« Est-ce Black qui vous l'a dit ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait avant ? A moins qu'il vous ait laissé une lettre pour avoir un moyen de pression sur moi et que vous n'en ayez pas pris connaissance avant… ? »

« Non ! » s'insurgea Harry. « Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! »

« Alors, c'est bien Lupin ! Et moi qui pensais qu'il avait un minimum d'honneur ! »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas Remus ! »

« Alors dites-moi qui c'est une bonne fois pour toute ! Et si vous croyez que vous pourrez me manipuler à votre guise à cause de ce que vous savez, je tiens d'abord à vous dire que… »

« Mais non bon sang ! » s'écria le jeune homme. « Puisque je vous dis que c'est moi qui suis gay ! J'aime les hommes ! »

Snape leva un sourcil ironique lui montrant qu'il ne le croyait toujours pas.

« Je me souviens d'un James Potter qui avait, apparemment, du mal à se faire à l'idée que j'étais homosexuel… » commença Severus avec lenteur, toujours en fixant son étudiant. « … Je me suis toujours demandé comment il l'avait su d'ailleurs… Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il passait un temps infini à l'infirmerie. Au début, Potter, je pensais que c'était soit sa trop grosse tête qui ne pouvait plus être compatible avec ses deux neurones ou ses entraînements au Quidditch qui lui faisait trop travailler sa petite cervelle et donc que son corps ne suivait plus mais non ! Il perdait connaissance à répétition ou était pris de spasmes à tout moment de la journée. Madame Pomfresh était inquiète et se posait des questions. Le jour où elle m'a interrogé – parce qu'elle me soupçonnait bien entendu… je suppose que Potter était passé par là en me chargeant de crimes que je n'avais pas commis - ce salaud a révélé devant tout le monde que je n'aimais pas les filles. Malgré quelques imprudences de la part de certaines personnes, j'avais toujours réussi à garder ce secret pour le voir dévoiler devant toute l'école en une seconde ! Votre vénéré père et moi-même avons toujours été ennemis mais à partir de ce jour, nous étions à couteau tiré. Il me haïssait tout autant que je l'exécrais. Il a fait de ma vie un enfer, autant que je voulais créer le chaos dans la sienne. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi son si merveilleux fils serait différent. »

Après cette révélation, Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Il voulait lui montrer, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas comme son père.

« Je suis différent » murmura-t-il en ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

Snape émit un reniflement méprisant et ajouta « Depuis votre première année à Poudlard, vous n'avez fait que me conforter dans l'idée que vous êtes exactement comme votre père… »

« Vous n'avez vu que ce que vous vouliez voir ! » contra Harry avec une certaine force.

« Vous méprisez les règlements ! Vous violez l'intimité des gens – j'en ai eu la preuve avec ma pensine lors de votre cinquième année ! Vous n'avez d'égard pour personne d'autre que vous même ! »

« C'est faux ! » s'insurgea le jeune homme en se redressant. Ses yeux de jade flamboyaient de colère.

« Vous aviez les même amis ! » s'écria Snape en faisait un geste vif et violent de la main. « Dès que vous avez vu Black, vous êtes devenus complices ! Vous l'avez cru plutôt que moi ! Je venais vous sauver ! Moi ! Votre professeur ! Et vous avez préféré croire un détenu qui, de notoriété publique, voulait vous tuer ! Comme avec Lupin ! Tout de suite amis ! Lui aussi, vous l'avez cru plutôt que moi ! Vous êtes pareil que votre père ! Vous jugez avant de connaître ! »

« Là, c'est l'hôpital qui s'fout de la charité! » rétorqua Harry avec férocité. « Vous parlez de préjugés alors que vous m'en déblatérez depuis tout à l'heure ! Vous m'aviez déjà catalogué avant de me connaître ! '_Notre nouvelle célébrité_,' rappelez-vous ! Et si je ne vous ai pas fait confiance, c'est parce que vous ne vous en êtes jamais montré digne ! Vous êtes tellement partial, tellement injuste ! Vous ne me croyez jamais ! Vous voulez toujours me faire renvoyer ! Tout ce qui arrive est toujours de ma faute pour vous ! J'ai essayé de parler avec vous mais vous avez toujours refus ! Quand Barty Croupton était là pour parler à Dumbledore, lors de ma quatrième année, je vous ai demandé le mot de passe du bureau du directeur, je vous avais dit que c'était important mais vous ne me l'avez pas donn ! Vous vous êtes foutu de moi, comme toujours ! Au tournoi des trois sorciers, je vous avais dit que je ne m'étais pas inscrit et vous ne m'avez pas cru non plus ! Vous m'avez même accusé de vol dans votre bureau alors que ce n'était pas moi ! A votre avis, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à vous quand il ne restait plus que vous faisant partie de l'Ordre à Poudlard à la fin de ma cinquième année pour dire que Sirius avait été capturé? »

Severus était bouche-bée et il le fût plus encore lorsqu'il entendit Harry ajouter « Et maintenant que je vous dis que je suis gay, vous ne me croyez toujours pas ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Ah oui, vous m'avez demandé de vous le prouver. Soit ! »

Harry s'avança à grandes enjambées vers son professeur, se colla à lui avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de ses épaules tandis que ses mains se faufilaient dans ses longues mèches noires. Sa bouche humide rencontra la tendresse de deux lèvres fines et arrondies dans le 'O' de la surprise. La langue du Survivant vint les lécher avec délectation avant de pénétrer dans la cavité chaude et douce qui l'accueillait. Ses lèvres rougies caressaient celles de son professeur tandis qu'il explorait intimement sa bouche divinement sucrée.

« Mmmmm, c'est si bon ! » gémit-il entre deux baisers auxquelles l'homme commençait à répondre avec timidité.

« Envie de toi Severus ! » ajouta-t-il en poursuivant son exploration.

A ces mots, Severus se recula, horrifié.

« Mais… vous êtes mon étudiant ! » lui dit-il avec catastrophe.

« Oui et alors ? » répliqua le Gryffondor en voulant se rapprocher de nouveau.

D'un geste de la main, son enseignant l'en empêcha et lui demanda d'un ton beaucoup moins convaincu « Potter, continuez-vous à jouer la comédie ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment pour me… ? »

« Pour vous glisser dans mon lit ? » suggéra l'étudiant d'un ton taquin. « Oui ! Et non, je ne joue pas la comédie… Tenez, encore une preuve » continua-t-il en attrapant la main fine et blanche de Severus et en la glissant sous les pans de sa robe.

« Mmm » grogna Harry en maintenant les longs doigts de son maître des potions en contact avec son érection douloureuse. « Envie de toi ! » répéta-t-il en Anglais avant de le redire en Fourchelang.

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent et Harry crut que l'homme allait lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il arracha sa main de la sienne et prit la fuite. Harry n'eût pas le temps de faire le moindre pas en sa direction que, déjà, la porte des quartiers de son enseignant se refermait sur lui.

« Oh Merlin ! » se désespéra le Survivant. « Je t'aime tant. »

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Cette nuit-là, Harry n'avait pas réussi à dormir. La scène qui s'était déroulée dans les couloirs des cachots entre Snape et lui avait revécu sans cesse dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas réussi une seule seconde à fermer les yeux et lorsque, au petit matin, Ron se leva, il resta dans son lit.

« Debout Harry, sinon on va être en retard en cours ! » dit le rouquin, dix minutes plus tard, en tirant les rideaux écarlates du lit de son ami.

« J'y vais pas ! » lui répondit ce dernier en refermant les tentures.

Aussitôt, une tête rousse émergea entre deux pans et Harry vit que Ron fronçait les sourcils.

« T'es malade ? Tu veux que j'appelle Pomfresh ? »

« Non ! » répondit le brun en se tournant sur le côté. « Je suis juste fatigué. Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil cette nuit. »

« Oh ! » répliqua Ron en détournant un instant les yeux.

Le rouquin savait qu'il y avait des sujets de conversation qu'il ne fallait pas aborder avec son ami et ses insomnies en faisaient partie. Le jeune homme avait vécu tellement de choses horribles dans son passé qu'il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Ron ne voulait pas ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs. Si Harry voulait lui en parler, c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Ron respectait son intimité et son silence.

« Reste alors ! » lui dit-il. « Je dirai aux professeurs que tu ne te sentais pas très bien. Ils ne diront rien. Repose-toi et à tout à l'heure. »

« A tout à l'heure Ron ! » fit écho Harry qui se retrouva bientôt seul dans son dortoir.

OOOoooOOO

Bien qu'il eût tout essayé… faire le vide dans son esprit, compter les dragons, passer en revue les cours de Binns… Harry ne réussit toujours pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Il regarda l'heure. 9H05. Il était pourtant exténu !

« Allez Harry, combattons le mal par le mal » se dit-il en se penchant vers sa table de nuit tout en attrapant sa baguette. « Si Snape me tient éveillé, il pourra aussi m'accorder le sommeil si j'arrête de penser à lui. »

Il prit le petit carnet rouge des maraudeurs et commença à lire. S'il pensait à Snape pendant le temps qu'il faudrait, son esprit pourrait enfin être libéré de ses doutes et interrogations et il pourrait enfin dormir.

A partir du moment où il tourna la première page, il ne lui fallut pas cinq minutes pour s'endormir.

Il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il avait dormi mais lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil commençait à décliner, il était toujours seul dans son dortoir… excepté la présence de Snape et…

Snape !

« Que faîtes-vous là Professeur ? » demanda soudainement le Gryffondor en se redressant.

« J'étais passé voir pourquoi vous n'étiez pas venu en cours aujourd'hui » lui répondit-il avec douceur. « Je craignais que ce fût la… petite conversation d'hier soir qui ne vous ait bouleversé plus que de raison… mais apparemment non étant donné que je vous retrouve plongé dans le sommeil, l'esprit tranquille tandis que d'autres personnes, elles, prennent la peine de se lever pour aller étudier ou tenter d'inculquer quelque chose à tous ces cornichons qui sont élèves dans cette école ! Potter, il est maintenant très clair pour moi que vous êtes bien différent de votre père, comme vous me l'avez tellement soutenu hier. Il ne vous viendrait même pas à l'esprit de déroger aux règlements en vigueur ici ni même à ne pas suivre tous les cours dispensés dans cet établissement pour votre petit confort personnel. Vous avez raison, vous n'avez pas une once d'arrogance qui vous pousserait à vous octroyer un petit traitement de faveur occasionnel, comme de manquer les cours pour prolonger votre nuit… »

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout Professeur ! » se justifia Harry en se levant complètement et, se faisant, en laissant un livre à la couverture cramoisie tomber sur le sol.

Les yeux verts et ébènes vinrent se fixer un instant sur le dit-livre. Et, tandis que Harry continuait de regarder le carnet, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Si Snape lisait le titre, il était fichu…

Severus aurait très bien pu ne pas prêter plus d'attention au livre par terre si celui-ci ne s'était pas ouvert dans sa chute révélant ainsi une phrase. Quelques mots écrits à l'encre noir et qui disaient :

« Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus ? » lut le maître des potions en ramassant le carnet.

_A suivre…_

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Je me sens obligée de mettre une petite note d'auteur là. Allez savoir pourquoi… Donc, à tous ceux qui aurait, par hasard, des pensées négatives concernant l'auteur… ce que je ne pense pas une seule seconde, sachez que la pauvre Elehyn est malade et qu'on ne frappe pas une personne déjà à terre… Voilà, je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça étant donné que personne n'a de pensées meurtrières à mon égard, n'est-ce pas ? Lol. Gros poutouxes et câlinouxes façon ventouse à deux bras ;)


	8. Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus

**COMMENT RENDRE CINGLE SNIVELLUS**

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

**Je dédie cette fiction à Arcadiane que j'aime et que j'adore et à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes bien baveux.**

**A/N :** J'ai dû faire une modif dans le chap précédent pour pouvoir caser le lemon dans celui-ci parce qu'au niveau chronologique, ça n'allait pas (J'ai fait une modif dans la fin de mon scénario que je ne prévoyais pas comme ça à l'origine). Aussi, du coup, dans le chap 7, je disais qu'il faisait nuit quand Harry se réveillait et là, ça se passe avant le dîner donc il est presque 19 heures.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité un bon rétablissement et je dis de même à tous ceux qui étaient malades ou le sont peut-être en ce moment, ce que je n'espère pas. Bisous à tous :)

* * *

**Maggie, Shiny-MisS, Manehou, Gaëlle Griffondor, Lilyep, Sarah Levana, Marijuane, Nfertiti, Merawen, Orlina, Astronema, Ginypompom, Kerowyn, Alinemcb54, Mimie, Pithy, Lilibel : **Mici pour vos reviews et votre soutien. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chap. Je ne pense pas tarder à poster le prochain (non pas qu'il ait déjà écrit mais tout simplement que les vacances arrivent à grands pas…). Poutouxes ;)

**Onarluca : **Je reconnais bien l'obsédée en toi qui parle. Lol. Je n'en doute pas que tu pensais que ce chapitre serait meilleur que celui d'avant étant donné que je t'avais dit que c'était le lemon (re-lol) ;)

**Juliette Subervie : **Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question dans ta pitite réflexion perso. Du coup, j'ai été voir si j'avais fait une erreur dans mon chap mais je n'en ai pas trouvé. Parce que, pour moi, dans le tome 3 de JKR, Severus croît réellement que Sirius faisait partie des mangemorts. Je pense que DD l'en a détrompé lors de la quatrième année de Harry (voire la fin de sa troisième année). Comment pouvait-il savoir que Sirius était innocent puisque Voldemort, seul, connaissait l'identité de tous ses fidèles ? Je crois qu'il ne savait pas que c'était Pettigrew.

**Jo Lupin : **Merci de me relever miss, c'est gentil à toi ;)

**Benane : **Je suis contente que ma review t'ait boosté pour ton chap 3 de « Apprendre à s'apprécier ». J'ai également beaucoup de plaisir à lire ta fic donc je suis d'autant plus ravie ;)

**Arcadiane : **MDR ! Ma bonne nouvelle, ce n'est pas un mois de congé payé non, ça aurait été trop beau. Lol. C'est plutôt un financement de mes études pour un an que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir et qui me soulage d'un grand poids. Sinon, dans notre classe non plus il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons (mais où sont-ils ? Lol) et pour l'Espagnol, je te comprends. Moi, ça fait 9 ans que j'en ai pas fait et j'en ai eu que deux ans au collège. Autant te dire que j'ai tout perdu mais le prof est sympa et aide bien donc j'ai de l'espoir. Au passage, merci pour ton coup de gueule, enfin une qui ne veut pas me trucider ;)

**Laika la louve : **J'ai changé plusieurs fois d'avis pour le lemon. Il a failli ne pas être non plus dans ce chap-ci mais je l'ai intégré au dernier moment parce que sinon le chap ne faisait que deux pages et demi ;)

**Snape Black Rose : **Et un lemon, un ! Lol. Mais il a failli encore être repoussé… je l'ai écrit quand même quand j'ai vu que le chap serait trop court sinon ;)

**Phobia Floral : **Voui, mieux vaut pas penser à la réaction de Sev. Lol ;)

**Miya : **T'inquiète, quand on me dit que je suis sadique, je le prends comme un compliment. Lol ;)

**Aurélia : **Pour 'Sorciers aux enchères', il va falloir attendre encore un peu. C'est la fic qui me prend le plus de temps à écrire vu que chaque chapitre est plus long que ceux que je fais habituellement et comme je l'ai dit, je croule sous les devoirs et mes études sont importantes pour moi donc j'écrirai quand je pourrais. Je compte sur mes prochaines vacances pour m'avancer un peu… enfin, tenter mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire beaucoup.

**Sirianne : **MDR ! J'espère que ce chap a répondu à tes attentes… surtout pour le : 'Vont-ils le faire sauvagement…' Lol.

**Galouz : **Ton idée était bonne mais non, le livre va rester tel quel ;)

**Anyssia : **Merci. Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes mes fics et mes idées. Et si elles sont parfois loufoques, c'est parce que je le suis aussi. Lol. Ca va de pair ;)

**Mifibou : **J'avoue être sadique mais pas trop cruelle (lol) donc j'essaye d'updater relativement vite et que les questions des lecteurs aient leurs réponses. J'espère que tu aimeras donc ce chap et qu'il répondra à tes attentes ;)

**Vega264 : **Bah, je sais que c'était une fin sadique mais vous les aimez bien mes fins de chaps comme ça, avouez-le. Lol. Merci pour ta review ;)

**Crackos : **Tu m'as fait bien rire en me disant que c'était pas juste parce que moi, je savais la suite et vous non ;)

**Deirdre Acaena : **Voui, j'étais bien malade, ce n'était pas une parole comme ça et pour le mental ou physique , il y a une semaine, je t'aurais dit les deux et là, je garde mental parce que mon physique va mieux. Lol ;)

**Melindra : **De rien ;) Et merci aussi, je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes mes écrits. Et sinon, concernant Harry, non je ne lui ai pas lancé un sort de malchance… ça ne sert à rien, c'est moi qui écrit tout ce qui lui arrive. Lol.

**Alexiel : **Comment ? Tu as lu un de mes chapitres en cours ! Han ! Paaas biiiiennn ! Lol. Parfois, j'aimerais bien aller lire des yaois quand je suis à la fac mais je n'ose pas parce que les ordis sont à la vue de tout le monde (ils sont des les couloirs sur deux étages) et si quelqu'un se penche au dessus de mon épaule pendant que je lis un lemon, je ne te raconte pas… ;)

**Kaori : **Moi aussi j'adore lorsque Harry parle Fourchelang. Personnellement, ça me fascinerait et je pense que ça fascine réellement Snape dans les livres de JKR. J'aime bien faire comme si ça l'excitait aussi énormément… mais juste quand c'est Harry, pas Voldie parce que sinon beurk ! ;)

**Luwelin : **Que de compliments ma belle, merci… Et parmi eux, le plus beau de tous : sadique ! Tu vas me faire rougir. Lol ;)

**WendyMalfoy : **Normalement, cette fic devrait se terminer après deux autres chaps. J'en compte, théoriquement, 10 en tout.

**Vif d'or : **Tu m'as fait trop rire avec cette phrase : « Merci de trouver un peu de temps, malgré ton emploi du temps très chargé, pour nous faire souffrir avec ces très bonnes fins de chapitre. » ;)

**Céline402 : **Non, non, je te confirme. Me faire taper ne me stimule pas dans mon écriture… je n'ai pas une réputation de sadique pour rien. Lol. Mais les poutoux, toujours ;)

**Nardy : **Oui, je suis malheureusement sûre pour les enchères. Tu n'es pas la seule à me demander la suite mais je ne peux vraiment pas garantir de la continuer bientôt. J'ai réellement beaucoup de devoirs importants dans tous les sens du terme et mes chaps des enchères sont beaucoup plus longs que ceux que j'écris habituellement. De plus, j'ai une fic en Anglais qui n'a pas été updatée depuis longtemps et je crains que mes lecteurs ne m'en veuillent beaucoup pour ça. Je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre mais je ne peux pas dire que la suite sera postée bientôt :(

**Melantha-Mond : **Perso, je n'ai jamais été sur un site de voyance mais j'ai dépensé pas mal d'argent en divers magazines et livres sur la séduction. D'ailleurs, heureusement que les sites que tu as consulté étaient gratuits parce que sinon, tu aurais eu une sacrée note ! En tout cas, l'idée que ça t'a donné pour une fic est géniale ! Moi, dans un de mes (trop) nombreux projets, j'ai quelque chose qui s'y apparente sans être la même chose. Ca serait Severus qui, pour gagner un peu plus d'argent, écrirait des articles sur le magazine « Sorciers hebdo » (compère de 'Sorcières hebdo' mais pour un public masculin) et ces articles seraient le courrier du cœur d'adolescents ou de jeunes adultes et un élève de Poudlard lui dirait qu'il aimerait son professeur de potion comme un fou et qu'il le désirerait ardemment. Bien sûr Severus saurait qu'il parlerait de lui mais il ne saurait pas qui serait l'expéditeur et le rechercherait. Ce serait un slash SSHP mais je ne sais pas non plus si je pourrais l'écrire, faute de temps. Tu me tiendras au courant si tu écris ta fic, ça me ferait plaisir de la lire ;)

**Kitty-luv-Snape : **Lol. Comment ça 'Elehyn la sadique est de retour' ! Mais… mais… je n'étais pas partie ! Lol. Est-ce un message pour me dire que récemment, je n'ai pas été suffisamment sadique ? Bien, j'en prends bonne note. Lol ;)

**Nyx : **Morte de rire ! ;)

**Minerve : **Lol. En fait, si Sev a fuit après que Harry ait parlé Fourchelang c'est parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps de lui sauter dessus et qu'il ne veut pas le faire à cause de son statut professoral mais on peut aussi se dire que sa main a dû bien travailler par la suite ;)

**Lola Reeds : **Voui douce (?) Lola, on ne frappe pas une personne déjà à terre… aussi sadique soit-elle et voui, c'est une mentalité de Gryff parce que je suis une Gryff mais j'ai aussi un petit côté Slytherin qui dit que si moi être frappée, moi pas updater. Lol. Et pour ton équation (un Sev plus un Riry plus un lit égal un lemon), je vois que nous avons toutes les deux la même notion des mathématiques. Héhé. Lol ;)

**Tiayel : **Voui, Sev va bien croire que Riry s'est foutu de lui mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimé un Riry excité, ma belle. Lol. Pour le 23, je crois que pour moi, c'est cuit. Je t'enverrais un mail.

**Noa Black : **Bah non, ne te suicide pas, sinon, comment veux-tu lire la suite ? Et en plus, c'est le lemon :D

**Bebelune : **Je suis contente que tu trouves que je respecte les caractères des persos. J'essaye de le faire avec Snape mais ce n'est pas toujours facile, surtout que nous ne savons pas comment il réagirait s'il était amoureux donc l'imaginaire de chaque auteur entre en place. Pour Riry, je le fais quand même bien maladroit, le pauvre ;)

**Oxaline : **Oui, Vive les Snarry ! Ce sont les meilleures ;) Je ne pensais pas faire durer le suspens, comme tu dis, pour le 'Prouvez-le moi !', je comptais faire le lemon mais j'ai trouvé que c'était mieux qu'ils aient une petite discussion tous les deux parce que Sev était encore à couteau tiré vis-à-vis de Riry. Merci en tout cas pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir :)

**Lulu-Cyfair : **Voui, pourquoi Sev traîne-t-il dans les dortoirs Gryffondoriens ? Lol. M'est avis que son cerveau du bas (et son cœur, soyons romantiques…) veulent ce que sa raison lui refuse. Allez Sev, succombe à la tentation… Lol.

**Chtite puce : **(Ton ironique après avoir lu la review) Je suis heureuse de constater que tu ne pourrais pas frapper une personne malade :s Lol.

**Emeline : **Je suis ravie de voir qu'il ne m'arrivera rien sauf si je ne finis pas ma fic. Lol. Mais, ça va, de ce côté-ci, je ne prévois pas d'interruption ;)

**Gros poutouxes à vous tous.**

**

* * *

**

**Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus **

**Chapitre 8 : Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus**

« Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus » répéta Snape en fixant les lettres onyx. « Ecrit par 'Les Maraudeurs'… »

Severus tourna la page et, lorsqu'il la trouva vierge, en tourna une autre pour arriver au premier écrit qui ressemblait à une carte d'identité.

« Nom : Severus Sebastian Snape dit 'Snivellus'. Age : Seize ans. Parenté : Indéfinie mais certainement hybride de je ne sais trop quels animaux féroces… »

Un instant, l'enseignant éleva ses yeux noirs pour fusiller son élève du regard puis les fixa de nouveau sur le livre qu'il feuilleta rapidement mais avec attention. Pendant ce temps qui sembla durer des heures pour le jeune sorcier, Harry tentait de vaincre le tremblement intense qui s'était emparé de son corps. Il épongea son front moite de sa manche et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était toujours en pyjama et qu'il ne s'était pas lavé. Quelle apparence devait-il bien avoir ! Et c'est ainsi qu'il voulait séduire Snape ?

Tout en attrapant sa baguette, Harry soupira. Après la découverte que son professeur venait de faire, il ne savait plus s'il lui restait encore une chance… s'il en avait jamais eu une.

Tout à sa lecture, Severus ne fit pas attention que son étudiant énonçait quelques sorts. Bientôt, lorsqu'il releva tout à fait la tête tout en refermant le journal d'un geste vif et sec, il put découvrir un Harry propre, habillé et plus ou moins bien coiffé se tenir devant un lit aux draps nettoyés et parfaitement pliés.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage de Snape tandis que son regard polaire plongeait dans celui d'un vert profond et troublé.

« Bien ! » lui dit l'homme avec froideur. « Maintenant, je n'ai plus à me demander où vous avez eu l'information de mon homosexualité !… Et moi qui croyais n'avoir été entendu que par ce crétin de Henley lorsque j'ai été forcé de lui dire quelle était mon orientation sexuelle alors qu'il avait réussi à me faire ingurgiter du véritasérum… encore une illusion de perdue à ce que je vois… » finit-il avec ironie.

Harry sentit la flèche du chagrin lui transpercer le cœur de sa pointe douloureuse. Oui ! Il avait mal ! Non pas parce que Snape se trompait une fois de plus sur son compte mais parce qu'il avait perçu la lueur de tristesse et de déception qui avait brièvement traversé ses yeux d'ébène.

« Professeur, je- »

« Silence Potter ! » siffla Snape en se rapprochant d'un pas de son élève qu'il haïssait à présent de tout son cœur. « Etait-ce amusant ? Ou tout au moins… divertissant ? Avez-vous trouvé cela plaisant de vous servir de votre… héritage _filial _pour me tourner en ridicule ? Avez-vous dégusté les moindres instants où vous me disiez être gay rien que pour pouvoir voir jusqu'où vous pouviez aller dans vos moqueries ? Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier je vois à quel point vous êtes semblable à votre père… et à Black bien entendu ! »

« Professeur, vous vous méprenez ! » le coupa le jeune homme qui ne put continuer plus loin comme une gifle retentissante venait lui percuter la joue.

Choqué et légèrement titubant, Harry porta la main à son visage meurtri et accrocha à nouveau son regard à celui de Snape qui était toujours aussi froid, à la différence d'une étincelle rageuse et vengeresse qui pointait inéluctablement.

« Vous me dégoûtez ! » reprit le maître des potions avec répulsion. « Vous et votre ascendance ! Vous et vos amitiés ! Vous ne valez rien Potter ! Vous n'êtes même pas digne que je m'attarde davantage auprès de vous. Désormais, je ne vous tolérerai plus que dans mes cours et la Grande Salle. Je ne veux plus vous voir ailleurs et certainement pas dans mes cachots ! »

« Professeur ! » le coupa encore une fois le Gryffondor avec désespoir. « Je vous ai dit la vérité ! Je suis gay ! C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé et lu ce carnet mais ce n'était pas prémédité ! Je l'ai trouvé cet été dans une malle du grenier de Sirius en cherchant des albums photos ! Je ne peux être accusé que de curiosité et d'avoir voulu vous séduire mais… »

« Cela suffit maintenant espèce de morveux ! » s'écria Severus avec une colère mal contenue. « Vous croyez encore que je vais gober tous vos mensonges ? Vous me prenez pour qui exactement ? Je ne suis pas un des pantins qui n'aspirent dans la vie qu'à se vautrer à vos pieds pour accomplir vos moindres désirs ! Je ne suis pas un pigeon que vous pouvez manipuler à votre guise et je ne suis certainement pas un idiot qui… »

« Oh si vous l'êtes l'idiot si vous croyez à toutes vos paroles ! » s'enflamma Harry.

Un silence pesant s'installa une seconde entre les deux hommes qui se jaugeaient du regard puis, les yeux d'encre parurent s'obscurcirent encore avant que Snape ne se détourne totalement sans un mot de plus.

« Severus ! Je t'aime ! » lâcha brusquement le Survivant en espérant que l'homme se retournerait de nouveau.

Lorsque son professeur lui refit face, Harry vit qu'il était encore plus en colère. Il le vit se ruer brusquement vers lui d'une démarche furieuse… et angoissante pour l'étudiant qui reculait. Tout à coup, celui-ci se retrouva l'arrière des genoux bloqués contre le rebord de son lit sur lequel il bascula, entraînant son maître des potions qui - étant arrivé brutalement à sa hauteur - ne put rien faire d'autre que le suivre dans sa chute.

Nullement décontenancé car tout à sa fureur, Severus agrippa le col de la chemise du garçon et le suréleva tout en le menaçant de ses prunelles sombres.

« Ne me redites jamais cela Potter ! Vous ne pouvez certainement pas m'aimer étant donné que vous êtes dépourvu de tout sentiment. De plus, vous devriez vous rappelez qu'il est dangereux de… _jouer_ avec moi. Vous risqueriez d'y laisser des plumes ! »

Harry, quant à lui, était bien trop conscient des courbes douces et pourtant musculeuses qui se pressaient contre lui, du corps chaud qui se tenait au-dessus de lui et qui commençait à le faire réagir.

« Croyez-moi Potter, vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez ! Votre courage de Gryffondor s'apparente plutôt à de la stupidité et je crois que vous avez déjà bien dépassé les bornes ! »

« Je t'aime Severus » répéta le jeune homme, inconsciemment.

« La ferme ! » s'écria Snape, hors de lui, tout en secouant son étudiant par le col de son vêtement qu'il agrippait toujours. « J'en ai assez maintenant de votre attitude pseudo rebelle ! Votre arrogance dépasse la mesure ! Vous vous fichez éperdument de mes paroles mais ça ne peut plus durer ! A force de jouer avec le feu, on se brûle Potter et… »

« Oh oui ! » gémit Harry en écartant les cuisses. « Chauffe-moi ! Je suis déjà brûlant pour toi… »

Severus en resta bouche-bée.

En écartant ses jambes, Harry avait permis à l'entrejambe de son professeur d'être en contact avec la sienne. Malgré les couches de vêtements, il pouvait sentir son sexe non érigé contre le sien totalement durci et ce contact l'enflammait chaque seconde un peu plus. Il se mit à onduler des hanches pour augmenter les sensations.

Harry savait que ses joues s'étaient empourprées par le désir et que ses yeux entrouverts laissaient percevoir sa passion. Sa langue passait et repassait sur ses lèvres sèches qui n'aspiraient plus qu'à être dévorée. Il venait de déboutonner les premières attaches de sa chemise et pour Severus, à cet instant-là, le Gryffondor incarnait la débauche dans son terme le plus cru.

« Envie de toi Severus, envie de toi » gémissait le jeune homme qui se tortillait son lui en un rythme tellement lent qu'il en devenait torture.

« Alors tu es bien gay… » souffla l'homme pour lui en sentant sa virilité grossir de son sang bouillonnant.

« Mmmm » gémit encore le Survivant en écartant les pans de sa chemise blanche tout en se caressant le torse et les mamelons au passage.

« Bon Dieu ! » grogna Severus en arrachant le haut de sa robe d'un geste aussi brutal que passionnel avant de ravir les lèvres de son élève tout en fondant sous la caresse de sa peau mise soudainement en contact avec la sienne.

« Harry ! » haleta l'enseignant entre deux baisers violents.

L'interpellé était au septième ciel. Les mains de son maître des potions se glissaient dans des endroits où il ne savait pas être si sensible et ses doigts l'électrisaient tandis qu'ils se faufilaient sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps qu'ils dévêtaient.

Lorsque Severus vit le Survivant dans sa complète et glorieuse nudité, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner avec une avidité presque désespérée et il se fondit de nouveau sur lui pour lécher chaque parcelle de peau sucrée qui se trouvait à portée de ses lèvres. Les petits gémissements qu'il percevait ne faisaient que l'échauffer davantage et son ardeur accrût.

« Harry, tu m'excites ! » laissa échapper Snape dans un râle rauque.

« Toi aussi tu m'excites Severus ! Touche-moi encore ! Plus fort ! » soupira le jeune sorcier avant de murmurer des bouts de phrases sans queue ni tête en langue des serpents, ce qui eut le don de rendre fou son professeur.

Celui-ci se dévêtit en un clin d'œil et lança le reste de ses vêtements vers la tête du lit pour rejoindre ceux de son amant.

Ils entreprirent de faire l'amour avec toute la passion qu'ils pouvaient enfin libérer.

Tout en ne lâchant pas les lèvres purpurines du garçon, Severus s'extasiait de voir l'ardeur fébrile avec laquelle Harry répondait à ses moindres attouchements.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que des bruits de voix masculines résonnèrent dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des étudiants.

Snape se figea.

Harry attrapa rapidement sa baguette et lança un sort qui ferma ses rideaux avant de murmurer des mots en Fourchelang.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville qui entrèrent après avoir savourer leur dîner.

« J'y crois pas ! » fit Ron avec étonnement. « Harry dort encore ! On ne fait pas de bruits les gars, il doit réellement être fatigué... »

Severus tentait de faire taire sa respiration haletante tout en interdisant à son bassin de bouger encore et encore et encore comme il en avait envie mais les petits sifflements terriblement excitants qui sortaient de la bouche gonflée de ses baisers de son amant le faisaient sombrer dans une démence libertine.

Harry, quant à lui, brûlait de sentir son professeur lui faire encore et toujours l'amour et il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire succomber. Ses doigts vinrent le taquiner et il essaya de lui faire oublier les chuchotements des autres Gryffondors qui étaient dans la pièce. Il lui mordilla l'oreille tout en léchant le lobe tandis qu'il continuait de murmurer d'ensorcelantes paroles en Fourchelang. Il reprit ses mouvements de hanche et Severus se noya à nouveau dans le péché charnel.

Harry savait que le lit ne bougerait pas – il avait fait en sorte, des années plus tôt, à ce qu'il en fût ainsi pour ne pas se trahir lors de ses masturbations particulièrement ardentes mais pour le silence, il en était tout autrement. Sa main s'éleva vers son oreiller pour reprendre sa baguette mais Severus, d'un mouvement de rein plus fort la fit la repousser et la baguette roula sur le matelas avant de glisser entre le lit et les tentures jusqu'au sol. Bien heureusement, le bruit de sa chute fut recouvert par les chuchotements presque virulents des camarades de chambre de Harry qui parlaient Quidditch.

Le jeune étudiant pensa brièvement à prendre la baguette de Severus mais sa pensée se volatilisa bien vite lorsque, sous les caresses de son amant, son plaisir décupla. L'homme étouffa le gémissement que poussa Harry de sa bouche humide et glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir goûter la sienne.

Harry sentit que son extase était proche et, en voyant le corps de son enseignant trembler plus furieusement, il eut la certitude qu'il en était de même pour lui.

La bouche du maître des potions quitta la sienne pour glisser sur son épaule et lécha sa saveur salée. Un mouvement supplémentaire les amena à la jouissance et Severus mordit la chair de son élève et en lui plaquant la main gauche sur les lèvres pour étouffer un autre cri.

Leurs corps raidis se détendirent et ils reprirent leur respiration dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**OOOoooOOO**

Snape le fusillait du regard.

Il essayait de se maintenir le plus éloigné de lui et Harry en souffrait.

Ils venaient de faire l'amour et se trouvaient dans ce lit rouge à baldaquin, entourés par le silence, la moiteur de leur fusion, la chaleur de leur récente étreinte et pourtant la froideur oppressante de ces yeux noirs.

Comme Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus conversaient toujours à voix basses, ils ne pouvaient pas parler et Severus ne pouvait pas partir. Il était prisonnier du lit de Harry et, visiblement, cela le faisait enrager. Ils ne pouvaient donc que se regarder. L'un haineux, l'autre amoureux.

Harry savait que Severus n'attendait que d'entendre les ronflements de ses camarades pour pouvoir le quitter et cette pensée était, pour lui, comme un couteau lui fendant les chairs. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Severus s'en aller comme cela.

Ils venaient de partager la plus belle chose qui pouvait exister dans ce bas monde et il avait acquis la certitude qu'il aimait Severus comme un homme à qui l'on ne donne son cœur qu'une fois pour ne jamais le reprendre. Et si son professeur partait maintenant, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit avant cet instant qui devait être pour l'homme de pur égarement, il ne pourrait jamais plus lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Severus le lui refuserait.

Une idée vint alors en tête du Survivant. Il se redressa légèrement tout en ne quittant pas Severus des yeux et plongea sa main dans le tas de vêtements noirs qui étaient posés à la tête du lit. Et dans la poche de son amant d'une fois, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Il sortit la baguette et métamorphosa une paire de chaussettes en les deux seuls objets qui pouvaient l'aider. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sans servir sans commettre aucune erreur.

_A suivre…_

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**NdA IMPORTANTE : Ce chapitre a été édité en raison de la baisse de rating imposée par ffn. Le lemon originel peut cependant être lu sur le site d'Ombre et Folie dont l'adresse URL est référencée sur mon profil.**


	9. Confession d'une douce convoitise

**COMMENT RENDRE CINGLE SNIVELLUS**

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

**Je dédie cette fiction à Arcadiane que j'aime et que j'adore et à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes bien baveux.**

**Gaëlle Griffondor, Alinemcb54, Nfertiti, Mimie, Jo Lupin, Lemoncurd, Benane, Marijuane, Onarluca, Arcadiane, Minerve, Sirianne, Melindra, Apocalypse-Nox, Noa Black, Margarita6, Laika la Louve, Miya, Aurélia, Orlina, Sumerlupin, Galouz, WendyMalfoy, Deirdre Acaena, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, Nardy, Lilyep, Melantha-Mond, Luwelin, Snape Black Rose, Zick, Crackos, Vif d'or, Lulu-Cyfair, Dawn, Merawen, Emeline : **Désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu personnellement pour vos reviews (là, j'ai privilégié les questions). Il y a certaines choses que je voulais cependant vous dire à tous donc ça tombe bien : Déza, grande nouvelle (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore) : Ze suis en vacances !!! Lol. Pas encore pour très longtemps mais je vais faire en sorte de m'avancer le plus possible dans mes fics. Je peux déjà aussi vous dire que le chap 11 de L'amant venu du passé est écrit, qu'il fait 7 pages mais non, je ne le posterai pas maintenant (j'ai dit 'Faire de l'avance'. Lol. Mais il ne tardera pas quand même, promis ;) ) Aussi, ze vous avais dit de ne pas vous casser la tête à propos d'en quoi Harry avait bien pu métamorphoser les chaussettes (je le répète, ça n'a pas une grande importance)… mais j'ai adoré vos réponses quand même… Aaaahh, fouet et menottes… :) mais ce n'est pas ça. Vous le verrez dans ce chap ;) J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous plaira. Ze vous fais de très, très ros poutouxes à tous :D

**Lola Reeds : **Que dit La pensine a propos des chaussettes ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir… ;)

**Shiny-MisS : **Severus regarde Harry avec mépris, même après qu'ils aient fait l'amour parce qu'il le ''déteste'' encore. Il croit que Harry se fout de lui tout le temps et Severus se déteste lui-même pour avoir succomber à son ennemi qui est aussi un de ses élèves !!! J'approfondie plus le sujet dans ce chapitre ;)

**Kitty-luv-Snape : **Un cliffie c'est un cliffhanger soit une fin à suspens, en Français… chose dont il paraît que je suis friande et qui me vaut le qualificatif de 'sadique' mais en toute honnêteté, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Lol ;)

**Vega264 : **Pour dire la vérité, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire la suite de mes autres fics et surtout quelles fics (hormis L'amant qui vient du passé) mais j'espère pouvoir écrire le prochain chap de 'Sorciers aux enchères' avant la fin de mes vacances et vous le poster juste après. Il faut aussi absolument que je traduise un minimum en Anglais parce que c'est eux que j'ai fait attendre le plus et je ne veux pas être ''injuste'' envers eux. Normalement, je devrais avoir fini cette fic au chapitre prochain. Ca me fera déjà une fic en moins… même si j'en ai d'autres en préparation. Lol :)

**Cybèle Adam : **Le diplôme que je prépare peut m'amener à un métier de bibliothécaire-documentaliste, libraire ou dans le milieu éditorial. Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt le dernier qui m'intéresse mais je suis encore indécise. Pour ce qui est du temps, c'est affreux parce que j'ai l'impression d'être dans mes cours tout le temps. Pour l'instant, je n'ai que 20h/semaine (Je devrais en avoir plus à partir de décembre) mais les profs nous donnent des tonnes de devoirs et j'ai 3h de transport aller et retour donc ça prend énormément de temps. Tu vois après pourquoi je culpabilise de ne pas updater ;)

**LouiseHime : **Théoriquement, il ne reste qu'un chapitre ;)

**Oxaline : **Non, je n'avais pas encore écrit de lemon avec du monde à côté mais j'y avais déjà plusieurs fois pensé. Et pour ''L'amant venu du pass'', je ne pensais pas updater le dernier chap mais je l'ai écrit parce que j'en avais envie et parce que vous étiez plusieurs à me l'avoir demandé (je n'attends pas qu'on me le demande, je te rassure mais je voulais aussi faire plaisir à mes lecteurs :) ) Comme tu l'as peut-être lu dans un de mes messages précédents, j'ai terminé d'écrire le chap 11 et c'est l'un des plus longs. Je le posterai bientôt ;)

**Alizarin Crimson : **Merci de rajouter du chocolat sur l'autel à mon effigie, s'il est au lait-noisettes, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Lol. Moi aussi, j'aime ce que tu écris et d'ailleurs, à quand la suite de ta fic ? (bah oui, je profite pour te demander ;) )

**Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus **

**Chapitre 9 : Confession d'une douce convoitise**

La paire de chaussettes se métamorphosa sous les doigts de Harry en un morceau de parchemin vierge et une plume à encre intégrée et, immédiatement, il commença à écrire sous la faible luminosité de la baguette qui n'était perceptible que pour eux seuls.

Harry sentait bien les yeux de son professeur peser sur lui et il griffonna à la va vite un message qu'il lui tendit.

L'homme regarda le morceau de papier sans le prendre pendant un long moment et son élève commençait à désespérer lorsque les doigts pâles se saisirent du parchemin tâché d'encre bleue.

Le jeune Gryffondor vit les yeux noirs courir sur les lignes finement tracées puis s'interrompre au point final. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Qu'allait-il lui répondre ?

Severus prit la plume que lui tendait son étudiant, fit un geste rapide du revers de la main pour en effacer les premiers écrits et répondit.

Pendant ce temps, Harry le dévorait des yeux. Savoir que l'homme de ses rêves était en cet instant-même avec lui, nu dans son lit lui faisait battre le cœur comme aucune course de vitesse n'aurait pu le faire. Son maître des potions n'avait même pas prit la peine de se couvrir. A l'exception de son sexe qui était caché par un pan du drap qui avait dû glisser sur lui, il faisait fi de sa nudité et écrivait sur le bout de papier avec fébrilité.

Lorsqu'il rendit son message au fils de son ancienne Nemesis, celui-ci s'en empara d'une main tremblante et lut :

« Non, nous ne venons pas de faire l'amour Monsieur Potter, nous venons de coucher ensemble, ce qui était une terrible erreur. Pas entièrement de votre faute, je vous l'accorde. Et pour votre gouverne, si je vous fusille du regard, comme vous dîtes, c'est parce que je déteste être dans votre lit, à ce moment-même ou à un autre ! Que je déteste l'idée que j'ai pu avoir un quelconque rapport sexuel avec vous et que je vous déteste tout simplement. Ai-je répondu assez clairement à votre interrogation ? »

La gorge de Harry se serra davantage et il réprima une brusque envie de pleurer.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre un semblant de contenance et il cacha son instant de faiblesse en faisant croire qu'il avait lu avec plus de lenteur, la tête baissée et les yeux fixés sur ces mots terribles.

D'une main toujours aussi peu certaine, il reprit la plume et écrivit sur le feuillet de nouveau vierge :

« Vous vous trompez ! Peut-être pensez-vous ne pas m'avoir fait l'amour mais moi, c'est bien cela que j'ai fait avec vous. J'ai beau vous dire que je vous aime, mettre mon cœur à nu devant vous – et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas facile – vous ne me croyez toujours pas. Je vous ai dit tout à l'heure que j'étais gay et vous n'en avez pas cru non plus un mot… ne vous demandez-vous pas si vous ne vous fourvoyez pas encore maintenant ? Et non, je ne me fous pas de vous. Ou si pour vous l'amour et la moquerie sont des synonymes, alors, face à vous, je suis le plus grand plaisantin du monde! »

Harry tentait d'apprivoiser sa cage thoracique devenue de plus en plus sauvage et il tendit le mot sans jeter un coup d'œil au regard sombre qui l'avait déjà condamné.

Il ne regarda pas non plus l'homme lorsque ses gestes se pétrifièrent à la fin de sa lecture. Il ne voyait plus la main diaphane glisser sur l'irrégularité du papier épais. Il n'entendait plus les murmures et rires légers de ses camarades qui lui semblaient lointains. Il ne voyait plus que la tâche rouge du rideau sombre qui avait l'air de l'engloutir comme si c'était son propre sang qu'il voyait le souiller de sa viscosité écarlate. Il n'entendait plus que le crissement de la plume sous la page blanchâtre et ne ressentait plus qu'une douleur tranchante au fond de sa gorge à cause de trop de larmes contenues.

Le feuillet lui fut bientôt rendu et Harry posa ses prunelles troublées sur les lignes imparfaites. Il fronça les sourcils.

Discrètement, son regard dériva vers les paumes fines et élégantes et il les vit trembler. Ses paupières s'écartèrent de stupéfaction et il retourna son attention sur les tracés couleur d'océan.

« A votre âge, que pouvez-vous savoir de l'amour ? »

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde.

« Aucun âge n'est requis pour connaître l'amour. Certaines personnes ne le rencontreront jamais de leur vie. Qui peut énoncer qu'il y a un âge minimum pour aimer ? Je n'ai rien à prouver. J'aime, voilà tout. Et je ne peux pas vous expliquer ce qu'est ce sentiment. Il n'y a pas de mot. Je le ressens. Et si vous voulez absolument de belles paroles, je vous en prononcerais que deux : Severus Snape. »

Après avoir écrit le dernier mot et d'y avoir apposé le point, Harry garda la feuille dans sa main en ne cessant pas de fixer ce nom chéri. Si Severus lui posait cette question, c'était qu'il n'avait rien compris à l'amour… ou qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti… Et cette pensée le fit affreusement souffrir. Leur _nuit_ n'avait rien signifié de plus pour lui qu'un soulagement sexuel temporaire.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le papier lui être doucement enlevé d'entre ses doigts et il ne fit rien pour le retenir.

Peu après, il entendit un soupir puis un grattement familier. De nouveaux mots.

« Il y a de cela quelques temps, à un meeting de l'Ordre chez vous, vous n'arrêtiez pas de me tendre vos fesses pour m'humilier devant tout le monde ! Me direz-vous peut-être que c'était une preuve d'amour ? »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer avant de répliquer par écrit.

« Je voulais attirer votre attention - d'une manière un peu maladroite je l'admets - sur mes fesses. Dans le carnet des maraudeurs que vous avez vu… » Harry rougit en écrivant cela mais il continua pourtant. Il devait tout lui dire. « J'avais lu que vous aimiez le derrière des joueurs de Quidditch… Je n'ai pas pensé que mon attitude pouvait être ambiguë. »

Il lui tendit le message, le rouge toujours aux joues mais ne s'interdit pas pour autant de détailler les courbes musculeuses du corps de son professeur qu'il entendit rire discrètement, d'un air amusé.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens avant de voir l'homme les poser sur la feuille qu'il s'empressa de couvrir de lignes d'encre.

'Foutu drap !' se dit Harry en essayant d'apercevoir la totalité du corps de son fantasme incarné. Comme il n'y arrivait pas – même en tirant atrocement sur son cou et en se redressant d'une manière peu naturelle, il commença, l'air de rien à tirer sur la literie.

Il cessa son entreprise pourtant lorsque le parchemin lui fut rendu, ainsi que la plume et il se lança à la découverte des nouveaux mots

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ont écrit les maraudeurs sur mes préférences en matière de physique masculin… même si je me demande vaguement ce qui pouvait bien les intéresser là-dedans… mais je suppose que ce n'était pas pour autre chose que m'apporter des ennuis !… Et ainsi, vous allez aussi me dire que c'était pour me séduire que vous avez mangé tous mes gâteaux au chocolat lors de cette même réunion ?! Un conseil Potter, ne me _volez_ jamais plus mes chocolats ! Jamais !… Maintenant, je serai curieux de savoir ce que vous avez fait d'autre pour me séduire. Racontez-moi tout Potter ! »

L'étudiant rougit encore plus si c'était possible en se remémorant toutes ses bourdes en matière de séduction puis commença à écrire.

« J'ai essayé de vos tenter justement avec les chocolats mais Remus m'a confirmé que j'avais lamentablement échoué en me disant que j'en avais partout autour de la bouche… Même Dumbledore m'a envoyé un bouquin : 'L'art de la séduction en 50 leçons' ! J'étais si nul que je vous ai même demandé comment vous trouviez mes fesses et ce n'était pas pour me moquer de vous ! Je voulais vraiment savoir si elles vous plaisaient ! J'ai même fait des abdominaux et autres exercices de musculation tous les jours pour avoir un torse comme vous les aimez, selon les maraudeurs… » se lâcha à confesser le jeune sorcier. Après tout, il avait atteint le comble de l'humiliation alors pourquoi ne pas l'avouer au principal intéressé quand d'autres le savaient également ! Quelle importance à présent ? Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. « Je ne m'attendais pas, par contre, à ce que vous soyez excité par le Fourchelang. Je ne l'ai su qu'en parlant avec Slissis, le jour où vous étiez là. J'en ai presque joui devant tout le monde ! »

Harry repoussa la feuille vers son professeur qui la prit. Et, tandis que l'homme commençait à lire, il crispa son poing sur le drap et recommença à tirer dessus discrètement sans détacher ses prunelles vertes de son amant.

Il vit ce dernier sourire d'un air amusé puis prendre un air effaré et rougir légèrement.

Il devait en être au passage avec Dumbledore, se dit le jeune homme en continuant de tirer sur la cotonnade, révélant le nacre du bas ventre et la partie haute de la toison noire.

Severus continua sa lecture et son expression se fit intéressée. Il jeta alors un bref regard vers la croupe de son élève mais celle-ci était cachée. Ses traits se froissèrent donc en un signe de déception. Ensuite, le sourire amusé réapparu et une lueur tendre traversa ses yeux noirs. Il lança un nouveau regard sur Harry et détailla son torse du haut en bas avec une lenteur agonisante… Tout au moins, pour la verge du Survivant. Enfin, Severus reprit la plume et se mit une nouvelle fois à rédiger un message.

« Oh oui, j'étais tenté par le chocolat Potter et je dois bien avouer que vous étiez très mignon avec plein de ce délicieux sucre noir sur vos lèvres… Une confiserie qu'il me faudra encore goûter. Pour Dumbledore, je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! Quant à vos fesses, il faudrait que vous me les remontriez. Votre torse est digne de celui d'un dieu Grec et ma virilité en est en émoi. De plus, pour votre gouverne, c'est votre voix associée au Fourchelang à qui je ne résiste pas. Lorsque vous avez parlé à Slissis, moi, je n'ai pas _presque failli_ jouir devant tout le monde ! Et j'en ai bandé toute la nuit suivante. Et pour finir, au lieu de vouloir faire dans la discrétion qui ne l'est absolument pas, vous feriez mieux de carrément arracher mon drap ! »

En lisant cette tirade, Harry ne put se contenir davantage et il mouilla de sa semence son drap blanc.

Légèrement honteux, il tourna ses prunelles émeraudes vers son professeur qui le remercia d'un regard appréciateur et lubrique. En ne le lâchant pas des yeux, Severus se rallongea sur le lit et déplaça le drap de son corps de nouveau révélé.

Harry déglutit et son membre se remit à gonfler et à durcir.

Severus l'incita de son corps à venir chevaucher ses cuisses et à se pencher sur son torse. Lorsque leur visage furent l'un en face de l'autre, l'homme détourna doucement le sien pour murmurer à l'oreille de son élève :

« Et maintenant, tu n'auras plus besoin de bouquin pour apprendre à me séduire ! »

_A suivre…_


	10. Comment rendre cinglé Harry

**COMMENT RENDRE CINGLE SNIVELLUS**

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi. Tout à J. K. Rowling.

**Je dédie cette fiction à Arcadiane que j'aime et que j'adore et à qui je fais d'énormes poutouxes :D**

**Benane, Melindra, Onarluca, Lola Reeds, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, Orlina, Luwelin, Minerve, Sasha Krum, Manehou, Crackos, Céline.s, Nfertiti, Marijuane, Galouz, Miya, Lemoncurd, Laika la louve, Maxxine, Wang Ly, Shiny-MisS, Snape Black Rose, Apocalypse-Nox, Nyx, Devilou-Chan, Juliette Subervie, Lilyep, Alinemcb54, Vif d'or, Vega264, Siryanne, Oxaline, Gaëlle Griffondor, Demoiselle Altanien, Pithy, Noa Black, Kaoriestel, Junie : **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je suis désolée de faire une réponse collective mais mon cœur est avec chacun(e) d'entre vous :) C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic, du coup, comme d'habitude à chaque fin de fic, ça me fait de la peine mais je suis aussi contente de l'avoir terminée. J'espère seulement que vous ne serez pas déçue par ce chapitre. Pour info, je ne suis plus en vacances depuis le mardi de la semaine dernière donc je n'ai pas pu écrire depuis ce jour-là. Il me reste juste un chapitre d'avance pour 'L'amant venu du passé' que je posterai bientôt. Gros poutouxes à vous tous ;)

**Angélique3 : **Tu n'as pas été la seule à me dire que mon chapitre n'était pas bien passé sur fanfic. J'ai reposté du coup mais je ne sais pas si ça a changé quelque chose ou si c'est fanfic qui avait un problème qui s'est résolu. En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir signalé ;)

**Emichou : **Merci :D Et pour te répondre, oui, Extrême Séduction était la première fic slash que j'ai écrite (en Anglais) – dis-je la larme à l'œil. Lol. Et, au début, je ne comptais pas écrire en Français mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne le regrette pas, j'adore écrire et au moins, ça donne plus d'ampleur à la section SSHP Française pour les lecteurs qui aiment ce couple :)

**Kitty-luv-Snape : **Je suis désolée pour toi pour ton ordinateur. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre tout ainsi. Ca m'est déjà arrivé pour certaines fics et c'est rageant, surtout quand les chapitres sont terminés. J'ai eu aussi l'effacement du disque dur alors que je n'avais pas été prévenu il y a maintenant un an et j'avais tout perdu, c'est l'horreur ! J'espère que tu ne vas plus avoir de problème avec ton ordi.

**Youpala : **Je ne peux pas faire une présentation de Severus par Harry à Sirius étant donné qu'il est mort dans le tome 5 (je n'ai pas changé cela dans mon histoire) et, quant à Remus, je ne préfère pas trop l'impliquer dans cette fic… surtout parce que ce dernier chap était déjà écrit lorsque j'ai reçu ta review. Lol. J'espère que tu n'en seras pas pour autant déçue ;)

* * *

**Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus **

**Chapitre 10 : Comment rendre cinglé Harry**

_« Et maintenant, tu n'auras plus besoin de bouquin pour apprendre à me séduire ! »_

Cette phrase pleine de promesse tournoyait dans la tête de Harry tandis que son professeur lui capturait les lèvres avec une douce passion.

« Non ! Les meilleurs c'est les 'Canons de Chudley', je vous l'ai déjà dit ! » murmura plus fortement la voix de Ron à ses compagnons de chambre.

Severus repoussa légèrement Harry, prit sa baguette et lança un sort de silence autour du lit pour que les autres Gryffondor ne les entendent pas faire l'amour et il en jeta un autre à destination des jeunes hommes pour ne plus les entendre non plus.

« La plume, Sev ! » chuchota Harry en lui montrant l'objet qui leur avait été utile pour se communiquer sur papier un peu plus tôt mais qui pouvait, à tout moment, tâcher de son encre la blanche literie.

Sans paraître remarquer l'emploi de son diminutif, Severus fit alors disparaître le parchemin et la plume et dit à son amant « Tu sais, maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de chuchoter, ils ne peuvent plus t'entendre. Tu pourras crier autant que tu voudras ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mi-excité, mi-sarcastique.

Harry lui rendit un sourire plein de promesses et répliqua « Pour l'instant, je préfère que tu me fasses gémir ! »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit lorsque Severus ravit de nouveau sa bouche.

**(NdA : scène éditée à cause de la baisse de rating imposée par ffn. Le vrai lemon peut être retrouvé sur le site d'Ombre et Folie dont l'adresse URL est référencée dans mon profil).**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Severus et Harry étaient amants lorsque ce dernier arriva dans les appartements de son enseignant.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le lire ? » demanda le jeune homme en s'avançant vers lui et en avisant qu'il lisait le carnet des Maraudeurs.

« Oui ! » répliqua Severus en posant le livre sur ses genoux pour répondre au baiser que le jeune sorcier venait de déposer sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime ! » soupira Harry en se redressant avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amour, dans le large fauteuil sombre qui faisait face à la cheminée.

« Je sais ! » répondit l'homme en essayant de reprendre sa lecture.

« Et ? » continua le Survivant.

« Et c'est tout ! » lui répliqua l'autre.

« Sev ! Tu me l'as dit qu'une seule fois ! J'aimerais le réentendre ! Moi, je te le dis tous les jours ! »

« Rectification ! Pas tous les jours ! Toutes les cinq minutes ! »

« Mais avoue que tu aimes bien ! » sourit Harry, l'air taquin avant de se renfrogner en voyant que Severus ne comptait pas lui répondre. « Sev, je sais que tu aimes bien… et je sais _ce_ que tu aimes bien aussi… »

Les yeux de l'homme restèrent fixes sur les pages noircies par les Maraudeurs et Harry savait qu'il commençait à comprendre le sous-entendu. Il poursuivit donc.

« C'est quand même dommage que tu ne veuilles pas me satisfaire dans ce domai… »

« Je te satisfais toutes les nuits ! » protesta le maître des potions en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans deux lacs d'émeraude. « Qui c'est qui est obligé de te bâillonner de sa main quand tu cries un peu trop fort ? »

Le Gryffondor rougit légèrement et répliqua « Si tu ne voulais pas faire l'amour n'importe où, même dans les lieux publics sans utiliser le sort de silence, ça n'arriverait pas ! Et je ne te parlais pas de satisfaction sexuelle mais plutôt… sentimentale… Dis-le moi ! » le supplia Harry.

Severus resta muet et ses yeux recommencèrent à suivre les lignes du carnet. Les lèvres du jeune sorcier se pincèrent. L'homme savait comment le rendre cinglé mais lui aussi !

« D'accord ! » fit ce dernier d'un ton faussement léger. « Oh, je ne t'ai peut-être pas dit que cette nuit, je ne pourrais pas dormir avec toi… »

Les yeux ébènes se figèrent et Harry jubila intérieurement.

« Oui tu comprends » poursuivit-il en essayant de ne pas laisser un grand sourire déformer ses lèvres. « Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir des migraines… »

« J'ai une potion anti-migraineuse ! »

« Oui mais je ne crois pas qu'elle pourra marcher contre ce genre de mal de tête ! »

« Elle éradique n'importe quels maux de tête dans 100 des cas Harry ! »

« Non, non, je ne crois pas ! » insista le jeune homme en secouant la tête l'air malheureux mais résigné. « Et je pense aussi que j'aurais mal à la tête demain et aussi après demain et après après demain ! C'est quand même triste ça… nous ne pourrons _malheureusement_ pas faire l'amour pendant plusieurs jours… voire plusieurs semaines peut-être… »

Harry jubila encore plus en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Severus. L'étudiant le vit plisser les yeux, pincer les lèvres puis les rouvrir pour grogner « Je t'aime aussi ! »

Harry éclata de rire et embrassa son amant.

Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle légèrement court, Harry s'exclama « Je suis tellement content que tu me le dises… surtout de ton plein gré ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et entendit le Gryffondor continuer « Et j'aimerais aussi bien l'entendre plus souvent… Je pense que mes maux de tête en dépendent… »

« Morveux ! » lança Severus tandis que Harry éclatait à nouveau de rire. Il savait parfaitement que, sous son aspect glaciale, son maître des potions avait le sang chaud.

Chaque nuit, ils dormaient dans le lit de Severus et Harry revenait dans son dortoir au petit matin. Personne ne se doutait encore de leur liaison.

Et chaque nuit, Harry se réveillait deux à trois fois en sentant une main fine et experte le caresser. Il ne disait jamais non… bien au contraire.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées lubriques lorsqu'il entendit Severus s'écrier « N'importe quoi ! Ecoute ça : "_Etant donné les vêtements noirs et l'air sadique de Snivellus, on a pensé qu'il serait peut-être sado. Donc il lui faudrait un partenaire maso ! On lui a donc envoyé un fouet et une paire de chaînes menottées pour bras et jambes – qu'il aura certainement en double maintenant – ainsi qu'une lettre enflammée (enfin, certainement depuis son avis) en lui disant 'Viens me fouettez, j'aime ça !' en lui indiquant le lieu du rendez-vous et la date. Malheureusement, notre plan a foiré parce que, Peter, qui était censé lui envoyer le tout s'est trompé de destinataire… et c'est Rusard qui l'a reçu. Snivellus n'est donc jamais venu au rendez-vous mais Rusard oui… et comme on a déguerpi lorsqu'on a vu ça mais pas Peter… Pauvre Queudver…_ "

Harry éclata de rire.

« T'inquiète pas mon amour, je sais que tu n'es pas sadique… sexuellement parlant… enfin, pas vraiment… Tu as un fouet, dis-moi ? »

Severus le fusilla du regard puis tourna quelques pages et reprit, "_Il n'a pas l'air d'être insensible non plus au cheveux sombres mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils soient longs ou en bataille comme ceux de Prongs_…"

« C'est vrai que je n'aimais ni les cheveux longs ni ceux en bataille mais j'ai changé d'avis il y a longtemps déjà pour les cheveux longs » dit-il en montrant les siens. « Et pour ceux en bataille, c'est depuis toi ! »

Harry sourit et le remercia en Fourchelang. Aussitôt, les yeux noirs s'assombrirent davantage et, bientôt, une main vint se faufiler sous la robe Gryffondorienne.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir la migraine ? » soupira Severus à un souffle de ses lèvres.

« Pas la moindre ! » répliqua-t-il en fermant à moitié les yeux, déjà sous le charme.

« Je t'aime ! » déclara alors Severus en capturant sa bouche avant de se lever, son amant dans ses bras, pour aller rejoindre ce lit, vide pendant des années, et qui était maintenant le leur.

Pour toujours.

**- FIN -**


End file.
